Destino
by uchiha nikky
Summary: Borrado por una amiga y obligada a subirlo nuevamente. Realmente mi ánimo no está muy bueno como para escribir un resumen decente, pero espero que la historia les interese. Es un GaaOc. Dani es una chica que es transportada al mundo ninja sin saber nada.
1. Una vida normal

**Destino**

**

* * *

Capítulo ****I**

**Una vida normal**

* * *

Una chica de ojos celeste se encontraba muy concentrada jugando en su computador, estaba logrando anotar el puntaje máximo pero… ¿Por qué siempre debe haber un pero?

—¡Hermana! —exclamó entusiasmado un niño de alrededor de cuatro años, su cabello desordenado era castaño y con rizos que se asemejaban a resortes que caían por toda su cabeza, sus ojos eran grandes y al igual que su hermana, de color celeste —¡quiero ocupar el computador!

La chica miró a su hermano con ojos incrédulos, ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de apenas cuatro años pudiera ocupar un computador? Y su hermanito no jugaba juegos didácticos, incluso sabía jugar a juegos mejor que ella, que le ganaba por nueve años.

—Es...espérate hermanito, ya voy a terminar—dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.

—¡No! , yo lo quiero ocupar ahora—ordenó el niño molesto.

—Dije que ya voy a terminar…¡oh no, perdí! —Dijo la chica a punto de llorar, volteó su cabeza hacia donde estaba su hermano pequeño—¡perdí por tu culpa! —Le regañó molesta, —ahora voy a comenzar todo de nuevo y no te dejaré jugar.

El niño al oír esto se dirigió llorando a donde se encontraban sus padres, bajo la mirada fulminante de su hermana. El niño se perdió escaleras abajo.

—Te va a acusar—dijo su hermano de nueve años mientras leía un libro, recibiendo una mirada de "eso ya lo sé" por parte de su hermana. —Luego de William recuerda que me toca a mí.

—Luego de William yo dormiré. Tú tienes tu propio PC en tu habitación. No veo el afán tuyo por ocupar el mío.

—El mío es muy lento —dijo el niño con la mirada fija en el libro, que decía "papelucho y su hermana jí"

La chica suspiró mientras se presionaba las sienes y esperaba.

Tres…dos…uno…

— ¡Papá!, ¡mamá!, Dani no me deja ocupar el computador—escuchó el llanto de su hermano que venía de la planta baja.

—Ya te acusó—la sonrisa burlona que su hermano de nueve años le dedicaba no ayudaba mucho a que su irritación disminuyera.

—Daniela, ahora le toca a tu hermano—dijo su papá con algo de molestia, ya era como la quinta vez que el niño iba para allá.

—Pero…

—Has estado pegada como dos horas en el computador, no haces nada más que eso—dijo su padre obviamente exagerando un poco.

La mirada de Dani hizo que su hermano Edward, que estaba leyendo el libro, disimuladamente se fuera de la habitación.

Dani miró de reojo a su hermano pequeño y luego bajó las escaleras corriendo, molesta por esa mentira. O sea… ¿Qué ella pasaba todo el día en el computador? ¡ja! ¡Qué mentira más grande!

Lo ocupaba muy poco, ya que estaba todo el día de ahí para allá, con el colegio, el entrenamiento de cheerleader y el propio entrenamiento de artes marciales que tenía con su padre.

—¡Eso es mentira! —así que por eso, cuando llegó a donde estaban sus padres, no pudo evitar gritarles. —El computador lo ocupo muy poco, hace media hora que comencé a jugar.

—Bueno, comienza a jugar más temprano, sabes que a tu hermano le gusta ocuparlo antes de acostarse. Por favor Daniela, por salud mental —dijo su madre, a la que ese día, le dolía la cabeza un montón.

Daniela inspiró tratando de calmarse.

O sea… ¿le estaban diciendo que ella tenía que acomodarse a las necesidades de ese enano que apenas sabía limpiarse el trasero solo? Su querido hermanito lindo, llegaba de prekinder a las dos de la tarde y tenía cerca de tres o cuatro horas para hacer lo que quisiera ¿y ahora le venían con el cuento de que tenía que dejarlo jugar en la noche?

¡Hn!

¡Como si no jugara suficiente durante el día!

—Mamá…—dijo tratando estar calmada —Ignacio (que era el segundo nombre del niño) ocupa el computador más que Edward y yo juntos… ¿no te parece que es un poco ilógico que deba darle parte de mi tiempo para que juegue?—okay, admitía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero… ¿Quién no lo sería frente esa injusticia? Ella por lo menos sí.

—Bueno, él es menor que tú—comentó su padre, causando que toda la calma lograda por su hija se fuera al tarro de la basura—y que no se hable más del asunto, además es tarde y te debes despertar temprano por la mañana. Y ahora que me acuerdo ¿No debes estudiar para la disertación?

—Sí, sí, ya estudié—mintió Dani, bueno en realidad estudió la semana pasada que se suponía darían la disertación, pero la profesora de lenguaje se enfermó y la disertación quedó para nuevo aviso, sin embargo la castaña dijo que le tocaba ese día porque llevaría el notebook, para hacer ciertas cosas en su colegio, aprovechando que en este había Wi-FI.

—Bueno anda a acostarte— ordenó su madre satisfecha. Era una mujer joven, de alrededor de treinta y uno o treinta y dos años, mide alrededor de 1.70, de tez blanca, su largo pelo es castaño algo rojizo y ondulado, y combina con sus ojos ambarinos.

—Pero mamá…todo eso es injusto…

—Daniela, cállate y anda a dormir, es mucho por hoy.

—Pero es verdad, siempre que…—ella trataba de hablar, pero a cada rato era interrumpida por uno de sus dos progenitores.

— A dormir…—dijo su padre.

—Es que…—seguía tratando de hablar, un tanto desesperada por no dar a conocer su punto de vista y defenderse en aquel injusto caso.

— Daniela, cállate, no lo volveré a repetir—dijo su padre nuevamente, esta vez bastante irritado.

¿Es que caso su hija tenía problemas con el español? Porque de ser así se lo podría decir en inglés.

—Pero…

—Se acabó. Estás castigada un mes y sin reclamos—sentenció su madre con el seño fruncido.

— ¡Qué! — exclamó extrañada—pero, ¿Por qué? —cuestionó adivinando de inmediato la respuesta.

—Por desobediente—explicó su madre—te dijimos tres veces que te callaras y no hiciste caso.

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA!—gritó dirigiéndose a las escaleras y diciendo improperios por lo bajo— ¡ahora me voy a bañar!—dijo un poco más calmada mientras llegaba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta de golpe.

La chica de cabello castaño se quedó mirando en el espejo del baño.

"genial Dani, estas nuevamente castigada. Recién habías logrado salir de tu anterior castigo, ¡que rabia! Y todo por no quedarte callada. Creo que tendré que hacer méritos para que me rebajen el castigo" pensaba molesta mirando su reflejo.

Tenía alrededor de trece años, media cerca de 1,53, su peso rondaba por los 46 kilogramos, el color de su piel no es ni blanco ni tostada, es un color intermedio como beige; su cabello ondulado es castaño claro con algunos reflejos rubios y le llega un poco más abajo de los hombros, sus grandes ojos son de un hermoso color celeste.

Mientras se desvestía se miró nuevamente al espejo y sonrió.

"bueno, es solo un mes, estoy segura que encontraré algo con que distraerme durante ese tiempo" pensaba ya más calmada dirigiéndose a la ducha ¿Cuántas veces había estado en peores condiciones y había logrado salir adelante? (Aunque claro, un castigo no es la gran cosa, no se acabará el mundo porque te castigan).

Abrió la llave y se metió a la ducha para salir segundos después molesta y congelada "¡MALDICION!, con la rabia que tenía se me olvido prender el calefón" pensaba mientras se tapaba con la toalla y se dirigía a la planta baja donde estaba la cocina y el molesto aparato.

—Está apagado el calefón— dijo su papá cuando la chica entró a la cocina —lo quise prender, pero pensé que no serías tan tonta como para meterte a la ducha sin haber tocado el agua primero— agregó burlesco y con aire de superioridad.

"vaya, le duro poco el enojo, digo, menos de lo normal, no han pasado ni cinco minuto" pensaba Dani divertida. En las discusiones siempre se enojaban y ella terminaba castigada, pero después de unos diez minutos estaban como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—… ¿Puedes prenderlo por mí?—preguntó la castaña con un poco de duda.

—Creo que no me queda otra, ni siquiera sabes prender el calefón—dijo en el mismo tono de antes haciendo que Dani se enojara y su orgullo saliera a flote.

— ¿Sabes?, creo que mejor lo hare yo, con lo tonto que eres puede que termines por descomponerlo.

La madre de Daniela, que estaba escuchando aquel intercambio de palabras, suspiró resignada, preguntándose si es que alguna vez esos dos dejarían de discutir tanto. ¡Por dios! Si parecían críos de cuatro años. Se lo esperaba de Dani, ¿pero de su esposo?

—Hmp, por favor, seguro que fui yo el que dejó que un perro mordiera tu celular. Si estamos hablando de idiotez, creo que eso lo supera todo.

"tenía que mencionarlo" pensó un poco avergonzada aunque no lo demuestre "¿Qué culpa tengo yo que todos los perros, a excepción del mío, me odien?

"A ver… respóndele… ¡ah! ya me acordé"—sí, admito eso, pero yo no me senté sobre mi Ipod—dijo triunfalmente y esperando que su padre no contraataque.

—Sí, pero hay que ser muy IDIOTA para dejarlo sobre el sofá, sobre todo si sabes que cualquiera se puede sentar ahí— respondió dejando callada a su hija. —Hmp, creo que tendré que prenderlo yo después de todo— agregó en tono arrogante.

"¡mierda! Volví a perder, ¿por qué él siempre tiene que decir la última palabra?" se preguntaba a si misma sin encontrar respuesta.

Dani desde pequeña había sido competitiva con su papá, quería y quiere superarlo, pero le falta demasiado. Su padre es sarcástico, irónico, ciertas veces arrogante y demasiado inteligente según Dani, pero a la vez cariñoso, protector, celoso, concejero… en fin Dani puede encontrar mil cualidades en su padre, además vale decir que es un experto en artes marciales y Dani… bueno, su padre trató de enseñarle, pero después de tres años concluyó en que, si bien Dani es fuerte, no pega correctamente y por ende se aburrió y la catalogó como un caso perdido. Por su parte Dani se aburrió de que, cada vez que intentaba atacar a su padre, terminaba segundos después como un trapero viejo, por lo que se auto catalogó como un desastre en la pelea.

Después de bañarse, con su pijama puesto luego de secar su cabello, comenzó a ordenar su mochila con todo lo necesario para su "disertación". No se preocupó por los cuadernos que le tocan ese día ya que los tiene en su casillero. En su mochila puso su notebook, el porta CD, la cámara, y su colación, y se aseguró también que estuviera todo lo que llevaba diariamente "Ipod, cuaderno de dibujos, el cable USB y mis indispensables cargadores, sí, creo que está todo ah y el celular que lo echo en la mañana" pensaba aliviada cerrando la mochila luego de asegurarse de que las cosas que (_según ella_) son vitales para sobrevivir en el lugar que absorbe alrededor de 8 horas de su preciado día.

Luego de asegurarse de activar la sonora alarma de su celular, se acuesta en su cama para quedarse plácidamente dormida casi al instante, al menos en el mundo de Morfeo podía olvidarse de todo.

**ooo**

A la mañana siguiente Dani dormía plácidamente, disfrutando de lo reconfortante que era su amada camita. Por ella podría quedarse todo el día en aquel lugar tan cómodo. ¡Pero claro!, nada podía ser tan bueno.

—Dani, hermana…despierta…. Debes ir al colegio—oía la molesta voz de su hermano a lo lejos —Dani, despierta—repitió el niño pero ahora destapándola.

—Nacho, déjame dormir—murmuró la castaña tratando inútilmente de cubrirse para regresar a su tranquilo sueño.

El niño al ver que no lograba nada, decidido a recurrir a métodos más eficaces: se posicionó encima de su hermana y comenzó a remecerla suavemente.

—Levántate, es tarde, ya salió el sol—pero ni señas de que su hermana le hiciera caso—. Hermana linda, si no quieres terminar mojada despierta ahora mismo.

"¿Y a mí que me importa que ya haya salido el sol?, ¡joder, que quiero dormir!"

—Ignacio, deja de molestarme—le ordenó a su hermano aún adormilado.

"¿Qué le pasa?, si hoy es sábado…espera un momento no es sábado es miércoles, ¡debo ir al colegio!"

Dani se sentó de golpe en su cama, provocando que su hermano al estar arriba de ella, cayera de cara al suelo. Ignorando este hecho, buscó su celular que se encontraba en el piso.

"las 08:10 ¡maldición! Voy atrasada"

Se levantó, buscó su ropa y se dirigió al baño para lavarse y vestirse. Ya lista, salió del baño, bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a salir de la casa, pero un juguete se cruzó en su camino haciendo que se tropezara.

"genial, lo que me faltaba" pensó mientras caía pesadamente.

— ¡Hermanita!, ¿estás bien?—preguntó su hermano preocupado.

—¡NO! ¡Me acabo de golpear el trasero!—respondió con un grito que asustaría al mismísimo Satanás — ¡además debiste despertarme más temprano!

— Pero…—el pobre niño no sabía que decir contra. Él era el que más temprano se despertaba por las mañanas y era el que usualmente sacaba a su floja hermana de la cama, pero… ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que su hermana no le hiciera el más mínimo caso?

—Además te han dicho que no dejes los juguetes botados por cualquier lugar—dijo saliendo de la casa dejando atrás a un niño haciendo pucheros y con los ojos cristalinos amenazando con botar lagrimas.

El pequeño Ignacio pensó con desconsuelo que su hermana no era malvada sino que él era un inútil por no haberla podido despertar temprano, provocando que la chicxa llegara atrasada al colegio.

**ooo**

Corría desesperadamente por las calles de viña del mar, ignorando semáforos y demás. Estaba consciente de que un día de esos terminaría debajo de la ruedas de algún automóvil, pero ese día estaba apurada y no podía preocuparse por nimiedades. Aparte, los pocos microbuses que le servían pasaban llenos y Dani no estaba dispuesta a viajar sin oxígeno y con mezclas de olores, así que prefería mil veces correr, además tenía buena resistencia.

"No debí gritarle así a Nacho, él me despertó, o sea me hizo un gran favor" pensaba arrepentida de haber dejado a su pequeño hermano prácticamente llorando "a la tarde me disculparé y le llevaré un dulce. Y asunto arreglado"

—Parece que vas atrasada— escuchó decir a una voz que ella conocía perfectamente— ¿te llevo?

Oh, no, lo que le faltaba. Parecía que el destino estaba en su contra y tal vez era cierto, ya que no se imaginaba lo que le sucedería en unos horas.

—No, gracias, papá— respondió Dani fríamente al hombre que estaba dentro de un Audi negro. Todavía estaba molesta por la derrota de ayer y aunque tenía que llegar al colegio, su orgullo era más fuerte.

¡Maldito orgullo!, se gritaba molesta.

—Bueno…si tu quieres llegar atrasada es cosa tuya. Pero si mal no recuerdo, si llegas tarde sólo te dejarán entrar si vas acompañada de tu apoderado o alguien que lo represente ¿o me equivoco? Y como yo no veo a tu madre que es tu apoderado…estás en un dilema—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Dani al ver que su padre tenía razón lanzó un gruñido y se subió de mala gana al auto diciendo maldiciones por lo bajo.

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo excepto por los nada agradables comentarios de su padre, porque digamos que a él le encantaba molestar a su hija, ya que conocía perfectamente el carácter de Dani. La castaña, por su parte, ocupaba todos los medios necesarios para que le rebajen el castigo.

—Bueno, llegamos—dijo su padre bajándose del auto y abriéndole la puerta a su hija. Es un hombre de no más de treinta y cuatro años, 1.80 de altura, piel un poco mas tostada que la de su hija, ojos de un Calipso más oscuro que los de su hija y el cabello rubio desordenado; tiene una expresión fría y seria, es más, todas las personas que lo ven piensan que nunca se ríe, sin embargo, este hombre en realidad es muy agradable pero solo lo demuestra con las personas que lo conocen perfectamente y en las cuales puede depositar su extrema confianza, que en realidad son contadas con los dedos de la mano.

— ¿Te conté que obtuve un siete en una prueba de matemática?—preguntó, no más bien afirmó orgullosa (_para los que no saben, un siete es la calificación más alta en Chile)_. —Viendo esa excelente calificación ¿podrías…?—

—No te levantaré el castigo — sentenció su padre con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ya, por favor, que me porto bien. ¿sí?— dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía una carita de perrito abandonado, de esas que ablandaban el corazón de su frío padre.

Aunque ambos la mayoría de las veces se llevaban discutiendo y desafiándose, Dani, al ser la hija mayor y la que más problemas había tenido para llegar al mundo, había pasado a ser la niña de sus ojos.

—De acuerdo— accedió el rubio resignado, no quería que su hija estuviera todo un día tratando de convencerlo, ya que conociendo lo persistente que era, sabía que lo lograría. —pero con una condición, no pelearas más con tu hermano.

— Si…Ya…de acuerdo, prometido—dijo entrando junto a él al establecimiento.

Al entrar al colegio se encontraron de frente con la inspectora —hey, tú ¿Por qué estas llegando a esta hora?— cuestionó en una forma no muy amigable—ya son las 8:45, ¿traes algún justificativo?

—Hm…no no traje a mi apoderado, pero traje a alguien que la representa— dijo señalando al hombre rubio.

—Lo lamento, pero no se admiten hermanos mayores. Debe ser tu padre o tu madre—dijo dirigiendo su mirada al rubio, el cual la miró con una ceja levantada.

—…No sé si se dio cuenta pero él es mi papá— dijo la castaña divertida y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener la risa—. Ya sé que es bastante guapo, pero eso de que es mi hermano mayor es bastante ofensivo.

— ¿Su padre?— preguntó incrédulamente.

—Sí, ¿algún problema?—preguntó el rubio en tono cortante que es característico en él y dirigiéndole una mirada a la mujer que hizo que esta se pusiera nerviosa.

—No…p-pase para que justifique la demora de su…

— ¡Mónica! te necesitan en el 6ºA— llamó una mujer de alrededor de 40 años—¿de qué curso eres?—preguntó curiosa al notar la presencia de la castaña.

—Del 8ºA, señorita—dijo un poco nerviosa por la acción de la mujer.

— ¡Vaya! tú eres la chica de la disertación, tus compañeras de grupo están muy preocupadas.

"¡¿QUE?, ¿van a hacer la disertación?, pero es imposible, la profe estaba enferma, ¡mierda!, estoy perdida"

—Ah, y… ¿Dónde están?—preguntó aparentemente tranquila ocultando muy bien el nerviosismo que comenzaba a aflorar.

Como había pensado antes, el Destino definitivamente estaba en contra suya.

—Me parece que están en la sala audiovisual.

—Bueno, entonces mi hija va a dar la disertación mientras yo justifico su demora.

—em…sí.

—Bueno, entonces me voy, te veo en la tarde papá—dijo Dani alejándose a gran velocidad antes de que su padre notara el nerviosismo.

Su padre se quedó mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión. ¿Acaso su hija pensaba que no se daba cuenta de las cosas? ¡Hn!, cuando su hija iba él ya venía de vuelta.

**ooo**

Dani paró un momento frente a la puerta para recuperarse de lo que había corrido. Bien, debía decir que en esa ocasión había roto un nuevo record personal en la velocidad. Joder, que había corrido desesperada de un extremo a otro del colegio, hasta incluso se le había olvidado donde quedaba la bendita sala.

Golpeó la puerta, esperando que la abrieran.

— Es para afuera— se escuchó la voz de la profesora que se encontraba en el interior.

"¿Dónde es que tienes la cabeza hoy?" se preguntó avergonzada mientras abría la puerta.

Al entrar a la sala escuchó respiros de alivio por parte de sus amigas, al localizarlas se dirigió hacia donde ellas están.

— ¡Hola!—saludó nerviosa al ver como sus tres amigas le dedicaban miradas asesinas.

— ¿Trajiste lo necesario?— preguntó una chica pelinegra de ojos marrón.

—Creo…—dice abriendo su mochila bajo las miradas expectantes de sus amigas— ¡sehh, aquí esta!— exclamó fuertemente interrumpiendo la exposición del grupo que estaba adelante.

—Daniela, respete a sus compañeros— ordenó la profesora molesta por la interrupción.

—Disculpe.

—Daniela Nicolette Rozen Sepúlveda—dijo seriamente una chica rubia.

¡Oh, oh! Cuando alguna de sus amigas la llamaban por su nombre completo era porque algo no muy bueno se avecinaba para ella.

— ¿Sí, mi querida amiga Joussette?—preguntó nerviosa.

La chica rubia tomó una Barbie de las que iban a ocupar en la disertación para demostrar algo y le sacó la cabeza.

—Ésta eres tú— le dijo mostrándosela.

— ¡Que chistosa!— comentó más nerviosa.

—Dani, ¿porque llagaste atrasada?—preguntó una chica castaña con reflejos rojos.

—Después te digo, Fran.

—El equipo de Daniela salga adelante, ya que al parecer están tan ansiosas por disertar— dijo la profesora.

Daniela nerviosa encendió el notebook y se lo pasó al encargado para que lo conectara al aparato que proyectaba, mientras que Joussette intentaba algo afligida ponerle nuevamente la cabeza a la Barbie que tenía un peinado punk, ya que las disertaciones trataban sobre las diferentes tribus urbanas, así que algunos debían disertar sobre flaites, pokemones, Emos, Goticos, Punks, Hiphoperos y etc.

La disertación fue un éxito, las chicas supieron ocultar bien que se les había olvidado casi la mitad de lo que tenían que exponer y aunque sea difícil de creer obtuvieron un 7, ya que no leyeron y dijeron lo que se sabían y como hablaron bastante, la profe pensó que la disertación estaba muy bien preparada. Y aparte, las preguntas que hicieron sus compañeros, fueron respondidas todas por Dani y Fran, que eran las que tenían el llamado don de la palabra.

Mientras salían de la sala a la hora de recreo, el estomago de Joussette, Francisca y ella comenzaron a sonar, reclamando alimento.

—¿Que les parece si vamos a desayunar?—propuso Dani que era la que más hambre tenía.

**ooo**

—…Dani ya vas en tu segunda leche y no sé como lo haces para no engordar. Mujer, estás casi en los huesos y eres la que más come.

—Como sano y aparte no me queda nada en el organismo, toda la energía se me va en los entrenamientos de cheerleader y artes marciales. Además ¿de qué te quejas? Tú también estás en los huesos y también estás en cheerleader.

—Pero yo no paso comiendo.

—Bueno, yo tengo tendencia a estar en los huesos. Y tú también tendrías hambre si no comes nada desde las ocho de la tarde y aparte no desayunas—dijo haciendo pucheros y mirando el vaso de leche lleno de Joussette.

— ¿EH?— dice Joussette viendo como Dani miraba el vaso de leche con lágrimas en los ojos. —Toma, a mi no me gusta la leche—dijo pasándoselo.

— ¡Gracias!—exclamó abrazando a su amiga —pero deberías tomar leche o si no te quedarás chica y recuerda que por eso te fracturaste el brazo, te falta calcio.

—Me fracturé el brazo porque en un desmonte, nadie alcanzó a agarrarme y recibí todo el peso en el brazo. Y no me llames chica.

Joussette era una chica menuda y delgada y en cheerlader era ejecutante al igual que Dani y Fran, o sea a la que subían. Era la mejor había que agregar, ya que gracias a su tamaño era fácil hacer ciertas cosas, aunque la mejor para hacer figuras era Fran, ya que era la más flexible y era fácil para ella hacer el escorpión y el arco y flecha y la mejor en los lanzamientos era Dani, ya que podía hacer patada con giro, mortal y la mayoría de las figuras de lanzamientos.

—Dani, ¿Por qué llegaste atrasada?—preguntó Fran, su mejor amiga, cambiando de tema.

—Es que me duché en la noche.

— ¿algo más que quieras decir?, por lo que yo sé, tu siempre te bañas en la noche cuando estas enojada…—en ese momento la razón pasó por su mente— ¡no me digas que estas nuevamente castigada!

— ¡BINGO!, tenemos a una ganadora, ¡felicitaciones!

—…— es lo único que se limitó a decir Fran.

—¡Vamos!, era broma, además ya me lo levantaron—dijo Dani escondiéndose detrás de Joussette "que haya gente que no aguante una pequeña broma"

—Te voy a matar— dijo Fran haciendo sonar sus dedos.

—Tranquila, Fran, relájate—dijo Joussette nerviosa al ver que en estos momentos está siendo ocupada como escudo humano —Dani, ¿trajiste el notebook?— preguntó desviando completamente el tema.

—Sí, lo llevo en la mochila que tengo en la espalda.

— ¿Por qué andas con tu mochila para todos lados?— preguntó Fran que ya no tenía ninguna intención de tirársele encima, para alivio de Joussette.

—Porque no quiero que me roben algo de adentro.

—Tenías que mencionarlo—dijo Joussette deprimida.

—Verdad, se me olvidó que a ti te robaron la cámara digital— dijo Dani arrepentida "metí la pata"

—No importa, ya lo superé, ¡ah! antes que se me olvide, anda a buscar a Anto, para que nos conectemos.

—Sí

—Pero, deja la mochila acá, mensa—dijo Fran.

—No, si se me pierde algo mi papa me cuelga.

—Tu papá me da miedo.

—Sí, ¡casi todos me dicen lo mismo!— exclamó saliendo del comedor para ir a buscar a Antonia.

Dani divisó que Antonia estaba conversando con una compañera, va a llamarla cuando una intensa luz, que le impide ver, la envuelve completamente "¡pero qué pasa!" se preguntó sin obtener respuesta mientras siente que sus parpados se sierran involuntariamente.

—¡DANI!—un grito desesperado de parte de Antonia es lo último que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente el piso.

_

* * *

_

_Notas de autora:_

_Hola, quería decir que este no es un fic nuevo, si no que es un fic que se borró y ahora está comenzando a subirse de nuevo. Recuérdenme nunca más indicarle a una amiga que trate de subir algo en mi cuenta. Lo que pasó es que, en la laptop de mi amiga me puse a escribir un aviso para que las lectoras antiguas de mi fic me perdonaran por no subir conti luego de tres meses, pero amm, cuando ella lo iba a subir, presionó el botón de delete story y pues aquí estoy ahora arreglando el problema._

_En todo caso, si alguien antigua está leyendo esto en estos momentos (si es que alguien está todavía interesado en mi historia), pues quería decir por qué me había desaparecido por tanto tiempo._

_Supongo que algunas personas sabrán lo que sucedió en fanfic . es a finales de octubre del pasado año. Se borraron todas las cuentas, junto a todos los fanfics y demás. En resumen tuvimos que comenzar a subir todo de nuevo y yo también subí nuevamente mi fic, pero decidí hacerle una edición primero, por lo que dejé de escribir nuevos capítulos para arreglar los que ya tenía escritos. Voy en el capítulo 20 y debo decir que se puede notar un cambio en el antes y después, ya que arreglé ortografía (mayormente los tildes en la palabras en pasado como tomó, pensó, etc), algo de narración, cambié los guiones cortos por los largos y agregué nuevas escenas y casi todos los capítulos quedaron más largos. También edité el tiempo, ya que hasta el capítulo 17 la historia estaba escrita en presente (dice, toma, piensa) entonces ahora edité todos esos capis con tiempo pasado. Puede que todo el cambio no sea mucho pero a mí me dejaron contenta, ya que me di cuenta de lo que había mejorado desde que comencé a escribir el fic en el 2008._

_En fin, como tengo editado hasta el capítulo 20, supongo que tendré que subir un capi diario o día por medio dependiendo del tiempo para conectarme. Soy de la creencia que todas las cosas suceden para mejor así que espero que en este caso pase algo similar._

_Realmente me sentiría agradecida si es que me dejan reviews, ya que jejeje, necesito ánimos para volver a subir la historia en este lugar y verdaderamente espero contar con el apoyo de algunos o algunas._

_Como siempre decía, espero que el capi les haya gustado, que me dejen reviews y que esperen hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Esperando apoyo y comprensión, se despide Uchiha Nikky._

_Próximo capítulo: ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Ahí se verá ya como Dani llega al mundo Ninja y a que personas conoce._

_El fic será un GaaOC._


	2. ¿Dónde estoy?

**Capítulo ****II**

**¿Dónde estoy?**

* * *

Antonia observaba aterrada como el cuerpo de su amiga caía pesadamente en el duro cemento, se acercó hacia donde esta Dani y notó que la chica no se movía, y peor aún no respiraba.

Su cuerpo se paralizó, asustada, aterrada. Nunca imaginó que iba a estar en una situación como esa, viendo como su querida amiga yacía ahí, sin respirar…sin vida. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse mientras considerada la idea.

— ¡Anto!—las voces de sus amigas hicieron que volviera en sí. La miró con lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Qué fue esa luz?—preguntó Joussette impaciente por la respuesta.

— ¡Daniela!—Antonia cerró los ojos afligida, con dolor. —No respira, Anto, ¿Qué mierda pasó?

—No lo sé… venia corriendo y de pronto la envolvió una luz…—desesperación, eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos.

—¡Ustedes!—escucharon una voz conocida, y Antonia se sobresaltó, buscando refugio en los brazos de su amiga Joussette.

Makarena, la prima de Daniela, se acercaba rápidamente a ella, preocupada luego de ver como aquel rayo de luz había envuelto a su primita.

—Maka…—susurró Antonia, afligida.

—Anto ¿Qué paso? Estaba en el segundo piso y luego vi que a mi prima la envolvió una luz—cuestionó la castaña de ojos color verde, con voz jadeante — ¡y ahora resulta que ni siquiera se mueve!— exclamó luego de ver a su prima inconsciente en el piso.

—Y tú crees que nosotras lo sabemos—el sarcasmo en la voz de Joussette era palpable.

Todos sabían que ellas dos no se llevaban para nada bien, por lo que siempre se enfrentaban por cualquier cosa, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

—No estoy hablando contigo— dijo la muchacha de forma desafiante.

— ¡Ya paren!—dijo francisca de forma autoritaria—. No ando de ánimos para escuchar sus peleas, por si no se han dado cuenta a Dani le pasó algo extraño.

—Sí, tienes razón—comentó Makarena mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien—. ¿Donde se metió Jorge?

—No vino, está enfermo—se atrevió a contestarle Joussette, intentando no armar más discusiones.

— ¡Miren!— exclamó Antonia espantada, que hasta ese momento había mantenido su vista fija en Dani.

—No puede ser—dijeron al unísono las cuatro al ver que poco a poco el cuerpo inerte de Dani comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—Dani—susurró Francisca con desesperanza viendo como desaparecía completamente su mejor amiga, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos mientras sentía como el suelo le quemaba, se incorporó lentamente y vio que lo único que había a su alrededor era arena y más arena "genial, un desierto" pensó molesta y confundida a la vez "¿cómo vine a parar aquí?" es la pregunta que ronda su cabeza. De un momento a otro esa pregunta fue respondida por las imágenes que pasaron por su mente, provocándole un intenso dolor de cabeza.

—Ahora, ¿Qué hago? ¿Hacia dónde voy?— esas eran las preguntas que decía en voz alta esperando, quizá, que el viento las respondiera.

De pronto una inquietud la inundó "debo encontrar un lugar en el cual refugiarme, aunque es temprano, no sé a qué hora anochece aquí y tampoco si existe Alguna civilización" pensó mientras buscaba su celular en la mochila que llevaba en la espalda "bendito sea el miedo a que mi papa me cuelgue" por primera vez estaba contenta de tener que soportar el peso de su mochila durante los recreos, ya que en su colegio habían ciertas personitas que no se podían contener al ver un iPod touch o un teléfono última generación del año y lo tomaban prestado para nunca más devolverlo.

"Son las dos de la tarde, si el sol sale por oriente y se esconde en occidente, entonces los que restan son el norte y el sur" se dijo en su mente apuntando hacia los cuatro lados —ahora el problema es qué dirección tomar — "y yo que tengo tan buena orientación" piensa un poco preocupada —iré hacia el norte. Bueno ¡en marcha! —dijo con optimismo muy poco común en ella, sin darse cuenta que no iba para el norte, si no que para el este y aquí entre nos, sin saber que tardaría tres días en llegar.

La actitud optimista desapareció al poco tiempo, cuando comenzó a sentir hambre y sed, y ese día lo único que había llevado de colación era una botella con jugo de fresa con la cual se mojaba un poco los labios de vez en cuando. Odiaba el calor y ese rayo del demonio la enviaba al tipo de lugares en que hay más calor.

Había estado cerca de cinco horas caminando y el sol ya había comenzado a esconderse y ella sabía perfectamente que en los desiertos las temperaturas bajan considerablemente en la noche. "bien hecho Daniela, justamente hoy debías dejar tu chaqueta en la sala" pensó molesta consigo misma; algo le había dicho que se la pusiera, pero como ella era tan… ella, no le había hecho caso a su parte inteligente "y justo me perdí el capítulo de `A prueba de todo' en el que enseñaban a sobrevivir en un desierto" "¡idiota, mil veces idiota!"

La luna llena se veía grande, hermosa, majestuosa alumbrando con su tenue luz la oscuridad de la noche, sin embargo, esta estaba siendo olímpicamente ignorada por Dani, la cual seguía caminando, ya sin fuerzas, amenazando con desmallarse en cualquier momento.

Caminó unos metros más para caer segundos después agotada sobre la arena.

—Tengo hambre, sed y…— dijo esto antes de quedar inconsciente.

**ooo**

Ya no sentía la áspera arena, sino que algo agradablemente blando. Extrañada por aquella sensación abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un chico que la miraba con curiosidad y que además estaba solo a escasos centímetros de ella.

— ¡Ah! —asustada y avergonzada a la vez por la cercanía, lo empujó fuertemente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— cuestionó enojada y con un pequeño tinte carmín en las mejillas.

—Observándote— contestó parándose visiblemente molesto.

"¿Quién es él?" pensó sonrojada.

El chico que se encontraba frente a ella, no debía tener más de catorce años, Dani calculaba que debía medir como 1,64, piel blanca, pelirrojo, ojos más claros que los de ella, que tenía los ojos Calipso, y en la frente tenía tatuado un extraño símbolo en color rojo, vestía pantalones color burdeo, un abrigo largo del mismo color, una especie de armadura gris sobre este, además de llevar una calabaza en la espalda.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—cuestionó con una mirada tranquila, al contrario de ella, que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Me llamo Daniela Rozen —respondió presentándose, al notar que el chico seguía atento continuó—. Soy de Chile, vivo en viña del mar y tengo trece años— mientras hablaba notó que el chico con cada palabra la miraba más confundido —y… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Sabaku no Gaara.

—En español por favor, si no es mucha la molestia.

—Significa Gaara del desierto—aclaró confundido.

"Que original"

Dani le preguntó donde se suponía que estaba y resultó ser que estaban en el hospital de Suna, lo que a ella la descolocó completamenmte.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Suna, parecen nombres japoneses, pero… ¿Por qué no tiene los ojos como ellos?" pensaba Dani confundida, esto ya no le gustaba nada.

—Esto… ¿Cómo llegue al hospital?

—Te encontramos desmayada en el desierto.

**.**

_Un chico pelirrojo se hallaba admirando el hermoso atardecer que se podía apreciar desde su oficina, en el escritorio se podía notar la gran suma de pergaminos e informes, los cuales debía revisar. _

_—__Hey, Gaara—dijo un chico con traje negro interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del pelirrojo —esto te va a interesar._

_—__Kankuro, ¿acaso no te enseñaron a golpear?—cuestionó molesto. _

_—__Gaara, ven conmigo, que paso algo realmente extraño— dijo ignorando lo anteriormente dicho por su hermano menor._

_—__ ¿Qué pasó ahora?— preguntó de mala gana, ya que no quería abandonar su oficina, tenía mucho trabajo._

_—__Unos chunin, mientras regresaban de una misión, divisaron una extraña luz aproximadamente a 50 kilómetros al oriente de Suna, en la ruta que va hacia Konoha— tomo un poco de aire y continuó. —Creo que deberíamos ir a dar un vistazo, es posible que sean ninjas de Konoha._

_—__ Mandaré una patrulla de ANBUs inmediatamente._

_—P__ero mejor vamos nosotros._

_—__Kankuro, soy el Kazekage, no puedo dejar sola la aldea._

_—V__amos Gaara, no creo que nos demoremos tanto, además no me digas que no te da curiosidad._

_—D__e acuerdo—aceptó rindiéndose—más te vale que sea interesante._

_Ambos shinobis corrían ágilmente, por el desierto bajo la luna llena, estaban llegando al lugar de origen, sin embargo, no había nada, solo unas huellas que se hallaban borrosas sobre la arena y que tomaban rumbo hacia Konoha__. _

_—__Sigámoslas—ordenó Gaara mientras Kankuro asentía. _

_El sol comenzaba a mostrar sus pequeño rayos mientras los ninjas seguían las huellas "que buena orientación" pensaba Gaara molesto, las huellas iban a un lugar, se devolvían y después tomaban otro rumbo_

_—Ahí hay algo—dijo Gaara al divisar una figura._

_—__Mira, parece que es una chica—dijo Kankuro extrañado y sorprendido a la vez. _

_—__ ¿Crees que haya tenido una pelea?—preguntó Gaara intrigado._

_Al llegar al cuerpo, vieron que la chica no estaba herida, no había bandana que la identificara como ninja y su ropa no era la ocupada por una kunoichi, es más, nunca habían visto una chica que vistiera de esa forma "que chica tan extraña" pensó Gaara extrañado por la vestimenta poco usual de la esta. _

_La chica vestía una falda cuadrille en tonos plomo y azul que le llagaba un poco mar arriba de la rodilla, las piernas las llevaba cubierta por una espacie de tela ploma y el calzado era muy extraño, no llevaba las usuales sandalias, sino que unos zapatos negros. En cuanto a la parte superior llevaba una blusa blanca y encima de ella un chaleco abotonado azul en cuya parte inferior izquierda llevaba un extraño símbolo._

_—N__unca había visto a una chica que vistiera así— dijo Kankuro confundido._

_—__Revisa su mochila— ordenó serio Gaara._

_—__Veamos…— dijo Kankuro abriendo la mochila rosada —un cuaderno con dibujo…mira parece que dibuja bien—comentó mientras mostraba uno de los dibujos a su hermano._

_"va__ya, realmente dibuja bien" pensaba Gaara admirando el extraño pero hermoso dibujo —sigue buscando._

_—U__n estuche… ¡mira que cosa más extraña!—exclamó Kankuro tomando una cosa negra entre sus manos, la abre y aparece un vidrio por un lado y unas teclas con letras y números por el otro. _

_—__ ¿Qué será esto?_

_—N__o lo sé…será mejor que lo guardes, en Suna lo averiguaremos— dijo para posteriormente tomar a la castaña cuidadosamente con la arena y regresar a la aldea._

.

—Después te trajimos aquí al hospital—dijo Gaara finalizando su relato

—¡como se les ocurre revisar mi mochila!— Dijo Dani roja de la rabia con un grito que retumbó por todo el hospital — ¡nadie les dio derecho! ¡No me gusta que revisen mis cosas y mucho menos mis dibujos!— exclamó ya un poco más calmada, quizás fue un poco exagerado su actuar, pero a ella no le gusta que revisen sus dibujos.

Dani la miró con el seño fruncido por todo aquel escándalo, ¿es que acaso no iba a agradecerles por haberla salvado?, pues que malagradecida había salido aquella damita.

Dani sin estar dispuesta a estar ahí un minuto más, se levantó de la cama con la intención de marcharse de ahí, pero no contó con que un montón se lo impediría.

— ¡Suéltame!—le gritó terriblemente molesta.

—No, hasta que me respondas algunas preguntas.

Dani lanzó un suspiro de resignación, dándose cuenta que aquel chico no la dejaría tranquila hasta que le dijera todo referente a ella. Joder, que fastidio.

—Vengo de Chile, nací allí, pero vivimos un tiempo en Estados Unidos, a los 7 años retorne a mi tierra natal, mi padre es norteamericano y mi madre, chilena y tengo dos hermanos pequeños uno de cuatro años que se llama Ignacio y otro de nueve años que se llama Edward, pero le decimos Alex pos su segundo nombre. Tengo trece años, pero cumplo los catorce el 21 de noviembre, de signo escorpio, curso 8º A y soy la mejor estudiante de mi curso.

—Entiendo— respondió Gaara sin entender mucho, hay nombres de países que jamás ha oído—. ¿Sabes cómo llegaste acá?

Dani relató detenidamente todo lo que hizo ese día, sin omitir ningún detalle. Aunque ganas no le faltaban, decidió contar todo por si había algún indicio. Gaara, por su parte escuchaba detenidamente lo que ella le relata, escuchaba nombres y cosas que él ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Todo lo que la chica le relataba hicieron que llegara a una conclusión.

—Queda claro que no eres de este mundo—comentó pensativo cuando la chica terminó de relatar su día "normal"

"De eso me había dado cuenta hace como media hora" pensó ella con aburrimiento al darse cuenta que no recibiría ninguna solución por parte del chico.

— ¿Tienes alguna teoría?

Gaara tenía varias teorías rondando por su cabeza, pero cada una era más estúpida e imposible que la anterior.

—Eso lo veré después.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que es este lugar?

—Lo siento, tendremos que dejarlo para otro día, debes descansar y yo tengo cosas que hacer— dijo parándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Dani lo miró indignada, es decir ¿tendría que quedarse todo el día en aquel horrendo hospital? Pero ella no tenía porque obedecerle. Aquel chico era tal vez un año mayor que ella, por lo que no tenía autoridad sobre su persona.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo llegue mañana—ordenó serio cuando la chica se puso a reclamarle.

—Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie, ni menos de un niño que me gana por un año, ¿y sabes?, cuando te vayas me escaparé por la ventana.

— Seguramente saltarás de cuarto piso—se burló provocando que la chica lo mirara de manera fulminante.

—Hey Gaara, el consejo te está esperando— interrumpió un chico con rayas moradas en la cara y vestido entero de negro —van a tratar el tema de la…

Dani miró al recién llegado molesta. Genial, llegaba otro sujeto raro con marcas en el rostro. Joder, ¿a qué lugar había ido a parar?

—Vaya, te despertaste muchacha—fue el saludo que le dedicó el joven, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Kankuro, diles que ya voy—dijo Gaara tranquilamente mientras se disponía a seguir a Kankuro

— ¿Qué? ¿Me dejaras aquí después de todo?—"bien, entonces tendré que poner en marcha mi plan"

—Ya te dije que te quedarás aquí hasta mañana, ahí vendré a hacerte unas preguntas— dijo Gaara molesto de que la chica siguiera con la misma tontera "¿Qué le pasa?, ¿acaso hablo otro idioma?"

— ¿La dejaras aquí en este horrendo hospital?, mira su carita ¿no te da pena? —cuestionó al ver como la castaña ponía una cara de perrito abandonado.

Gaara miró su cara y entrecerró los ojos… maldita niña manipuladora.

"hmp este truco siempre me funciona" dijo Dani para sus adentros

— ¿Por qué no dejamos que se quede en nuestra casa?, puede conversar con Temari y no se sentiría tan sola y además…—pero al ver la cara de su hermano prefirió callarse

"¡que!, ¿ella en mi casa?, pero si es un peligro público, con lo poco que la conozco ya la encuentro insoportable" piensa Gaara horrorizado.

Esa era la primera persona que le caía tan mal…estaba seguro que aquella chica era la personas más irritante en todo el mundo. Pero por otro lado debía considerar que la chica era de otro mundo y que, por ahora, debía tenerla vigilada y tratar de averiguar sobre el extraño mundo del que provenía…esperaba no volverse loco en el proceso

—Sí, puede quedarse

— ¿Escuché bien?— preguntó Kankuro acercando su oído hacia el pelirrojo que tiene al lado, pero paró en seco cuando notó que la arena está formando un puño que va directo hacia el —era broma mi querido hermanito Gaarita— rió nerviosamente mientras agitaba sus manos.

"Esto es raro, ¿el hermano mayor siendo intimidado por el menor?, si algunos de mis hermanos hubiese siquiera pensado en hacer eso ya estarían con un tremendo chichon en la cabeza" pensaba Dani divertida por la escena, le gustaría ver como Gaara lo aplasta pero prefiere salvarlo, además que Kankuro le simpatizaba.

—Ejem—se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de Gaara, quien inmediatamente guardo la arena en la calabaza y volvió a su expresión impasible.

—Así que…voy a dormir en su casa, bueno, es mejor que quedarse aquí—dijo Dani mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban los hermanos.

Gaara al notar que la chica había aceptado la propuesta, desapareció en un torbellino de arena, sin despedirse.

— ¡guau! ¿Qué fue eso?— Dani estaba realmente sorprendida —¿Qué pasa acaso aquí es algo normal?— preguntó al ver que Kankuro la miraba con una ceja levantada y levemente divertido.

—Vaya, tú sí que eres rara. Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos

— Sí, pero ¿sabes donde esta mi mochila?— preguntó Dani preocupada "si se me llega a perder algo, mi papa me cuelga"

—Cuando te trajimos la dejamos en custodia, vamos a retirarla— respondió Kankuro despreocupado —¡ah! y por cierto…tus dibujos son geniales— dijo al salir de la habitación junto a la castaña, ganándose una mirada asesina de esta.

"Así que él fue el que se puso a revisar mi mochila"

**ooo**

Después de retirar la mochila, Kankuro le ofreció dar un paseo por Suna a lo que la chica accedió encantada.

—Y… ¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestionó Kankuro rompiendo el silencio en el que se encontraban.

—Me llamo Daniela Rozen— respondió la castaña mientras observaba detenidamente cada detalle de la ciudad.

— ¿De dónde vienes?— preguntó ahora captando la atención de la chica que lo miró sonriente.

—Soy de otro mundo, ¡ah! y las otras dudas pregúntaselas a tu hermano pequeño—aclaró la chica rápidamente al notar que el chico iba a formular otra pregunta —y hablando de eso… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Sabaku no Kankuro

"otro nombre extraño"

—Y… ¿dónde estamos?, además del hecho que estoy en un mundo completamente desconocido.

Pero claro, si estar en un mundo desconocido era de lo más normal. Dani no sabía realmente como saldría de aquel problema.

—Estamos en Suna, que es una aldea ninja, significa aldea oculta de la arena, se encuentra en el país del viento, Gaara es el kazekage o sombra de viento y eso significa que es el shinobi o ninja más poderoso de esta aldea.

"esto ya me parece locolandia"

— ¿ninja?, en mi mundo existieron en Japón hace muchos años y eran asesinos contratados… ¿ustedes son asesinos?

"preparada para comenzar a correr en tres…dos…"

—Depende de las misiones que nos asignen, hay desde cuidar a una mascota hasta capturar a los criminales más buscados que encabezan el libro bingo—dijo rápidamente para no asustar a la castaña que se preparaba para correr —casi siempre a los ANBUs se les asignan ese tipo de misión.

"…uno… ¡falsa alarma!"

—Me alegro de que no sean una tropa de asesinos sin escrúpulos—dijo aliviada mientras Kankuro ríe nerviosamente —y…¿Qué es un ANBU?

—Son ninjas de elite, se les asignan misiones de rango A o mayor…

—Vaya que interesante— dijo realmente sorprendida después de la explicación que le dio Kankuro sobre las misiones, los rangos, el chakra, y los tipos de técnicas— ¿y tú de qué rango eres?

—Yo soy un chunin, aunque creo que dentro de poco me convertiré en jonin— dijo con orgullo mientras Dani lo miraba sorprendida. —Creo que debemos apresurarnos en llegar a la casa, se avecina una tormenta de arena.

"oh…claro… ¡tormenta de arena!"

.

_

* * *

Notas de autora:_

_Hola!, aquí me tienen nuevamente con el 2º capítulo, espero que la personas que quizás ya lo había leído antes les agradara la edición y para las personas que recién comienzan a leer, espero que les haya interesado el fic._

_Quisiera agradecer a las dos personas que me dejaron reviews, me subieron los ánimos luego de incidente que ocurrió jejeje._

_Bueno, ¿se merece un review? ¿Opinan que fue lo mejor del mundo que se haya borrado y que no debería volver a subirlo? Jejeje, ustedes dicen._


	3. La extraña marca

**Capítulo ****III**

**La extraña marca**

* * *

Al entrar a la casa, la castaña se quedó boquiabierta. Su casa podría decirse que es grande, pero ésta lo es más. En el living hay sofás marrones alrededor de una mesa de centro, hay un mueble con adornos y en la que se pueden apreciar algunos libros "¡libros!, ¡qué emoción!", pensó a punto de llorar al notar que al menos en eso, ambos mundos se asemejaban; en una de las paredes había una foto enmarcada en la que aparecían Gaara, Kankuro y una chica rubia con cuatro coletas "Gaara, se ve muy guapo" pensó sonrojada mientras observaba detenidamente la fotografía que parecía ser reciente y en la que Gaara estaba vestido con una túnica azul.

—Kankuro— llamó la castaña con la intención de preguntar sobre la chica que aparecía en la foto — ¿Quién es ella…?

—Kankuro, por fin llegaste— se escuchó una voz femenina desde la cocina—. Llegué antes de la misión y aproveché de hacer la cena…

— ¡Temari!, te quiero presentar a alguien.

— ¿Qué pasa?—dijo la chica de la fotografía saliendo de la cocina. — ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó mirando a la castaña un poco desconfiada.

—Mi nombre es…— pero antes de terminar la frase fue interrumpida por…

— Es la chica que encontramos desmayada en el desierto— dijo Gaara apareciendo detrás de la castaña, la cual se quedó helada del susto—. Kankuro ofreció que se quedara aquí en la casa.

— ¡¿Co…como hicis…hiciste eso, casi me matas de un susto!, ¿quieres que me de un infarto?— reclamó molesta mientras trataba de relajarse, además la cercanía del pelirrojo hacia que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas y eso la molestaba más "¿Qué te pasa Daniela?, tú no eres así". Gaara por su parte la miraba calmado, expresión que enfureció a Dani.

Temari notó la expresión de los dos y prefirió cambiar de tema — un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari— dijo amistosamente.

— Daniela Rozen Sepúlveda, pero dime Dani…— dijo esbozando una sonrisa, aquella rubia le había agradado "Temari y Kankuro son simpáticos, ¿Gaara será adoptado?" pensaba mientras miraba de reojo a Gaara

—Un gusto en conocerte, Dani —contestó la rubia luego de pensarlo por un momento. —Vamos a comer, la cena está servida

Pasaron al comedor y las ilusiones de Dani de comer de forma normal se fueron al piso igual que su apetito. La cena parecía ser comida tradicional japonesa, hizo una mueca de fastidio, no quería comer, pero tampoco deseaba causar una mala impresión, así que la única opción es resignarse a comer por primera vez y luego dependiendo del sabor tener que ir a vomitarlo. Por petición de Kankuro se sentó al lado de él y al frente de Temari, Gaara se ubicó entre sus hermanos.

"Bien que lo aproveche" pensó buscando un tenedor pero lo único que encontró fueron los tradicionales palillos "genial, palillos, y yo que nunca quise ir a un restorán japonés" pensaba ya cansada de su mala suerte, ahora tendría que preguntarle a Kankuro como se utilizan, cosa que la avergonzaba un poco porque no estaba acostumbrada a pedir ayuda

—Kankuro…—dijo bajito para que solamente él la escuchara, —Kankuro, préstame atención

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó también en tono bajo.

—Necesito que me enseñes como usarlos— respondió rápidamente señalando los palillos.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes cómo usarlos?—cuestionó Kankuro sorprendido, llamando la atención de sus hermanos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— inquirió Temari.

—…No sé…como usarlos, porque…en mi país no se usan—explicó avergonzada—y le estaba pidiendo…ayuda a Kankuro…

"Pero como él al parecer es tan disimulado…"

—No te preocupes, yo te enseño—dijo Gaara amablemente sentándose al lado de la castaña, lo que provocó que Kankuro mirara a su ototo más que confundido.

—No, no es necesario—dijo ella ahora sí abochornada.

—Debes poner este dedo aquí y este aquí— el muchacho al parecer hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por la chica y le indicó como debía tomarlos.

—Gra…gracias—dijo en un leve susurro y avergonzada. Temari al notar la expresión de la castaña esbozó una sonrisa.

El resto de la cena pasó sin problemas. Para ser su primera vez, Dani manipulaba bien los palillos, y en caso de cualquier eventualidad, Gaara prefirió sentarse al lado de la castaña.

—Gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa— dijo Dani cuando al fin terminó de cenar y sin mentir, ya que realmente la comida estaba muy buena.

—Qué bueno que te haya gustado—dijo Temari, ya que había notado que en un principio la castaña se había mostrado algo reacia en probar la comida.

—Permiso, si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación— avisó Gaara parándose de la mesa y encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

—Yo estaré leyendo—dijo Kankuro rápidamente al ver toda la loza sucia que había quedado y sin estar dispuesto a lavarla.

—Gracias por ayudarme a lavar la loza—dijo Temari maldiciendo ligeramente al holgazán de Kankuro y al poco solidario Gaara.

— ¿Te ayudo?

Temari suspiró tocándose el puente de la nariz.

—No te preocupes, tú debes descansar. Sígueme te enseñaré tu cuarto—dijo saliendo del comedor seguida de la castaña.

La condujo por la casa llegando finalmente a una puerta café. La abrió dejando ver una espaciosa habitación de un rosado pálido. En el centro hanía una cama café claro con un cubrecama rosado, la mesa de noche era del mismo color de la cama y sobre esta había una lámpara. En un costado del cuarto había un pequeño armario, también hay una repisa y un escritorio, la ventana era grande y ofrece una hermosa vista.

—Wow, genial—exclamó con admiración.

—Este era mi antiguo cuarto, espero que te guste.

—Me encanta— dijo ella emocionada.

—Que bueno. Si quieres lo puedes decorar, después de todo, ahora es tu habitación. ¡Ah! y antes que se me olvide, el baño está al final del pasillo. Kankuro y yo tenemos baños personales en nuestros cuartos, pero el tuyo y el de Gaara no tienen, así que tendrán que compartirlo ¿de acuerdo?

—…Eso creo…—"genial, lo que me faltaba"

—Toma. Te lo regalo—dijo entregándole un pijama que había traído de su habitación.

—Gracias.

Después de que Temari abandonara la habitación, la castaña se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente; ya se había cansado de poner buena cara en todo momento.

—Un mundo en el que existen ninjas— dijo cerrando los ojos, para luego volverlos a abrir con el seño fruncido.

"Esta no es mi cama, ¡quiero estar en mi casa! ¡MIERDA!" pensó mientras se ponía boca abajo y sofocaba un grito de desesperación.

Cuando se hubo calmado, se volvió para mirar el techo y suspiró largamente.

"…no saco nada con deprimirme. No creo que ponerme a gritar me haga volver. Supongo que lo mejor será darme un baño…creo que tengo arena en todo mi cuerpo" pensó mientras se paraba y tomaba el pijama que le había obsequiado Temari, para luego ir rumbo al baño.

Dani se desvistió para luego meterse a la ducha. Después de unos momentos depositó una pequeña cantidad de shampoo en su mano para comenzar a masajear su cabello, para luego comenzar a jabonar su cuerpo. Mientras estaba en esa labor, tocó sin querer un colgante.

"Se me había olvidado que lo llevaba, ahora lo siento parte de mi" pensaba mientras tomaba el colgante entre sus manos y lo miraba con nostalgia, en ese momento un recuerdo lejano llegó a su mente.

_._

_Una niña pequeña de tan solo cuatro años__ recién cumplidos se despertaba perezosamente. Miró un calendario que se hallaba en la pared, se levanto emocionada y se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres._

— _¡Papá, mamá, despierten! ¡Es mi cumpleaños!— gritó emocionada mientras saltaba sobre la cama._

—_Jan, tu hija te está despertando— dijo la mujer castaña que se hallaba sobre su pecho_

—_Laura, en las mañanas es tu hija, ¿lo recuerdas?—dijo el rubio con flojera y provocando que la pequeña se enojara, la cual comenzó a saltar sobre su padre haciendo que este se despertara de inmediato. —No saltes sobre mí—dijo molesto mientras cerraba sus ojos nuevamente_

—_Por favor despiértate— rogó la castaña cansada—. Si no lo haces despertaré a mi hermano—dijo apuntando la cuna en la cual estaba su hermano de tan sólo dos meses de vida, a sabiendas que el bebé lloraba mucho si lo despertaban bruscamente._

_El joven, abrió un ojo para mirar el rostro decidido de su primogénita. Aún no entendía a quien la niña había salido tan manipuladora, bueno en realidad lo sabía: una intrincada mezcla entre las personalidades de él y su mujer._

—_Atrévete a despertarlo—le desafió él con una sonrisa burlona. Debía decir que su mujer y la niña que estaba sobre él en esos momentos, eran las únicas que hacían que saliera a flote su lado inmaduro._

_La sonrisa en el rostro de su hija lo hizo preferir no averiguar si es que se atrevía o no. Después de todo, la niña era peor que un terremoto._

—_De acuerdo, me despierto— dijo incorporándose bajo la mirada triunfal de la niña y la mirada divertida de la mujer. _

_Luego sac__ó una pequeña caja de su mesa de noche _

—_Feliz cumpleaños mi princesa—dijo con una sonrisa tierna abrazando a su pequeña hija para luego entregarle su regalo. —Toma, ábrelo, Daniela._

_Dani lo abrió emocionada bajo la mirada tierna de sus padres. Al ver el interior, se quedó boquiabierta, era un colgante de oro con la figura de un gato con alas, en los ojos del animal estaban incrustados dos diamantes rosados._

—_Es precioso, gracias papi, ahora ¿me lo puedes poner?—cuestionó contenta tomando su cabello._

—_Por supuesto— contestó el rubio poniéndoselo—. Listo, ahora debes prometerme que jamás te lo sacaras._

— _¿Y eso porque?—inquirió confundida haciendo un mohín._

—_Eso es un secreto, pero debes prometérmelo._

—_De acuerdo, te lo prometo—dijo con una sonrisa._

.

"Han pasado nueve años y jamás me lo he sacado, quizás esto junto a las fotografías que tengo en el notebook serán los únicos recuerdos que tengan de mis padres" pensaba mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Tenía ganas de llorar, realmente lo necesitaba, pero no sacaba nada con hacerlo, eso no la llevaría de vuelta.

"Debo hallar una forma de volver y debe ser rápido" pensó mientras enjuagaba su cabello.

El contacto que había entre las gotas y su cuerpo ayudó a que se olvidara de todo y tratara de relajarse…aunque eso no evitó que las gotas de la ducha se mezclaran con las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Después de alrededor de veinte minutos y que terminara de desahogarse, decidió que ya era suficiente. Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, se miró al espejo y comenzó a desenredar su cabello.

Cuando terminó, soltó su toalla quedando desnuda, volteó a la repisa para buscar su pijama y en ese momento vio de reojo su espalda y algo que no debería estar ahí la dejó helada.

—¡AH!—gritó asustada al ver que en el coxis tenía tatuado lo que parecía ser un gato con largas alas de ángel. — ¡¿Qué es esta weá?—debido a la impresión y el susto, no pudo evitar que se le saliera un chilenismo.

—Dani… ¿Qué sucede?—escuchó la voz de Temari desde la puerta.

—Temari, entra por favor—dijo mientras se cubría con la toalla y sacaba el seguro.

La rubia entró inmediatamente. Dani pudo notar Kankuro y Gaara la miraban confundidos. Cuando la puerta ya estaba cerrada, le mostró el tatuaje a Temari.

—Yo no tenía esto—dijo entre confundida y asustada.

—Qué extraño… ¿estás segura que no te lo tatuaste en tu mundo?

—Ni loca, si mi papá me viera algo así sería capaz de comenzar la tercera guerra mundial-en sentido figurado por su puesto. Además todavía no me da el ataque de rebeldía… y si fuera así preferiría ponerme un piercing— dijo rápidamente y un poco exaltada. Ya cuando estuvo más calmada recordó algo que pasó por alto — ¿y tú como sabes que soy de otro mundo?, yo no te lo he dicho.

—Gaara me explicó un poco acerca de ti—contestó despreocupadamente.

"Como no se me ocurrió antes"

— Tapate, llamaré a Gaara—dijo, pero al ver la expresión de la castaña corrigió—, obviamente ponte el pijama.

"¡QUE!, ¿a Gaara?, sólo a mi me pasan estas cosas" pensó un poco cansada de su mala suerte ¿es que hoy era el día de jodan a Daniela?

—…De acuerdo, voltea.

"Por lo menos tendré el pijama"

Cuando la castaña estuvo lista, Temari llamó a Gaara. Este entró con la mirada fija en Dani y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó sin quitar la mirada de la castaña, esta al oírlo se levantó la parte superior del pijama y le mostró la parte baja de su espalda.

—Dice que antes de llegar no lo tenía.

—Qué extraño—dijo Gaara acercándose a Dani y agachándose para poder apreciar mejor la extraña obra de arte.

"Nunca había oído hablar de que apareciese un tatuaje de la nada" pensó mientras comenzaba a acercar lentamente su mano hacia la espalda de la castaña "tengo que hacerlo, no creo que sea tan difícil" pensó.

Por primera vez se sentía nervioso frente a una chica, aunque en realidad no conocía a muchas chicas, así que podría decirse que esta era una experiencia nueva. Comenzó a sentir un calor en sus mejillas. Finalmente tocó el tatuaje y sintió una vibración, como una pequeña corriente eléctrica

— ¡Ouch!, ¿podrías ser más delicado? En serio la weá duele— dijo molesta ocupando de nuevo el insulto. —Disculpa, la cosa me duele.

—Apenas te toqué, ¿me vas a decir que eso te dolió?—cuestionó incrédulo.

"Que chica tan delicada"

—Sentí como si de pronto el tatuaje me quemara. Fue extraño—respondió tomando su colgante.

Gaara notó que Dani tomaba algo entre sus manos y lo acercaba hacia su pecho.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un colgante que me regaló mi padre cuando cumplí cuatro años—respondió con nostalgia y aferrando más el objeto contra ella.

— ¿Me lo puedes pasar?—cuestionó Gaara cubriendo el tatuaje y parándose.

—No, él me hizo prometer que jamás me lo sacaría y no estoy dispuesta a romper esa promesa, aunque…eso no quita que si te lo pueda mostrar.

Gaara tomó el colgante entre sus manos y lo observó atentamente.

—Es de oro y tiene la forma de un gato, es similar al gato del tatuaje.

— ¿Crees que el colgante tenga algo que ver?—cuestionó Dani con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, tendré que meditarlo— dijo quitando la mirada del colgante.

Al levantar el rostro se dio cuenta que estaba a escasos centímetro de la muchacha, hasta el punto de que sus respiraciones se combinaban.

Dani tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se alejó de él inmediatamente. Gaara por su parte la miró directamente a los ojos. Cuando la castaña se alejó, éste se dirigió a la puerta.

—Dani, descansa por hoy, mañana te haré algunas preguntas—ordenó serio antes de salir.

La castaña que todavía estaba en shock, asintió levemente sin ni siquiera haber puesto atención a lo anteriormente dicho por el pelirrojo.

—Creo que tendrás que hacerle caso a Gaara—dijo Temari, provocando que la castaña saliera de su estado de estupor. —Buenas noches.

—Sí, que duermas bien.

De pronto, la chica se encontró en su cama sin poder dormir, se daba vueltas tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, pero ese no era el problema, su preocupación era la causa de que no pudiera pegar pestaña. El hecho de que un gato mutante adorne su espalda no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Al lado de la cama estaba la mochila, la abrió y comenzó a revisar su contenido, encontró sus cosas-lo que hace que se relaje un poco-, revisó si a su Ipod le quedaba carga y, para alegría suya, comprobó que le quedaba lo mínimo, pero que era suficiente para que pudiera dormir esta noche. Después le preguntaría a Gaara si aquí existían los enchufes, por ahora sólo quería dormir. La suave música que escuchaba provocó que al fin pudiera conciliar el sueño.

_

* * *

¿Merece un review?_


	4. En busca de trabajo y ¿un amigo?

**Capítulo ****IV**

**En busca de trabajo y… ¿un amigo?**

* * *

La alarma de su celular sonó sorpresivamente a las seis de la mañana, Dani se despertó sobresaltada pensando que debía ir al colegio, pero después recordó su situación y que además es sábado, ya que como cuando se desmayó en el colegio era día miércoles y estuvo algunos días inconsciente, pues era sábado.

Su enojo fue tan grande que provocó que casi tirara su teléfono por la ventana, y eso era comprensible porque tenía dos razones para hacerlo: uno, la estúpida alarma hizo que se despertara temprano y dos, ese día miércoles, en el que se suponía que debía sonar, no sonó (_en realidad si sonó, es solo que no la escuchó_)

Se vistió y ordeñó su dormitorio mientras bostezaba, el cuarto estaba casi vacío, excepto por algunos muebles "debo comprar cosas para decorarlo", miró su uniforme "y también una ropa menos llamativa" pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía dinero "tendré que buscar un empleo" se dijo mentalmente sin muchas ganas.

Después de pensarlo por un momento decidió salir. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta sintió como la llamaban

—Ga…Gaara, vaya, estás despierto—dijo algo nerviosa.

—Sí, escuché una especie de música en tu pieza.

— ¿En serio?, que raro yo no escuché nada—"estúpida alarma de pacotilla, cuando no tiene que sonar suena como si le pagaran"

— ¿Segura?…bueno, no importa, y dime… ¿hacia dónde vas tan temprano?

— ¿Yo?, bueno… quiero conocer un poco la aldea…eso es todo— dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

—Puedes decirle a Kankuro que te acompañe.

—No, no necesito que me vigilen y me puedo cuidar perfectamente sola—contestó seriamente —adiós, que lo pases bien—se despidió saliendo de la casa.

Gaara se quedó intrigado, se notaba que la castaña no le dijo la verdad, eso le molestaba ya que se suponía que era el Kazekage.

Luego se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse su desayuno.

**ooo**

Caminaba por las polvorientas calles, hace pocos minutos había salido de la casa del Kazekage, la cual se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Mientras caminaba notó como la gente la miraban extrañadas.

Se topó además con personas que llevaban el mismo cintillo que usaban Kankuro y Temari en la frente, la miraban con desconfianza y la analizaban detenidamente.

— ¿Se te perdió algo?— cuestionó a una chica que la miraba demasiado.

La chica al escuchar lo dicho por la castaña desvió la mirada con una mueca de fastidio, saltó hacia un tejado y comenzó a correr por estos en dirección a la entrada de la villa bajo la mirada sorprendida de la castaña.

Caminó unos metros más y vio entre los tantos negocios que había, lo que parecía ser un restorán. Dudó por unos momentos si entrar o no, era la primera vez que pedía trabajo –a alguien desconocido- como camarera; ella había ayudado a algún tío a ordenar documentos o remplazado a su tío Ricardo que trabajaba en un ciber y le habían pagado un poco de dinero.

"bueno no tengo nada que perder" pensaba mientras respiraba profundo y entraba al local.

— ¿Qué quieres?— escuchó una voz ronca venir desde un mesón. Ahí había un señor gordo, de alrededor de cincuenta años, que por su tono de voz, daba la impresión de ser la persona más gruñona de todo el mundo.

—…disculpe, mi nombre es Daniela Rozen— se presentó lo mas cortés que pudo, aunque lo que realmente quería era salir corriendo —y…bueno…me preguntaba si necesita a una camarera.

—…—el señor la miró de pies a cabeza e hizo un gesto de desconfianza. —Lo siento, niña, no necesitamos ninguna camarera—dijo seriamente.

—Ah…entiendo, disculpe las molestias—se despidió con una falsa sonrisa antes de salir del local.

Pasó a cinco locales más y le respondieron básicamente lo mismo:

—No, lo lamento. No necesitamos a nadie—y a veces ni siquiera eran amables.

Hubo un local sin embargo en el que le dijeron afuera que la podían contratar, pero luego, cuando entró al reciento propiamente tal, se dio cuenta de que era una especie de puv, en la que las camareras ocupaban casi nada de ropa y eran damas de compañía. No hay para que decir que se dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí.

Después de dos horas más de respuestas negativas, a Dani ya no le quedaban muchas ganas de seguir preguntando, al menos no como andaba vestida.

"y yo que pensé que aquí no se fijaban en como andas vestida, ¿por qué mejor no miran su ropa que deja mucho que desear?" pensaba decepcionada y sin ánimos.

Unas señoras la miraron y comenzaron a murmurar sin una pizca de vergüenza, cosas como:

—Mira esa niña como anda vestida—o —pobrecilla, se nota que no tiene padres.

¿Qué sabían acerca de ella?, la catalogaban como huérfana sólo por la forma de vestir, eso era el colmo.

"Deberían cuidar a sus nietos que andan corriendo por todos lados en vez de fijarse en mi" pensó molesta. Les diría unas cuantas cosas, pero no tiene muchos ánimos de andar discutiendo por tonteras.

Caminaba sin rumbo por las polvorientas calles, sin fijarse por donde iba. Su vista estaba en el piso y eso provocó que no notara que había alguien corriendo a gran velocidad en sentido contrario al de ella hasta que pasó lo inevitable.

**¡PLAF!**

Dani cayó al suelo un poco aturdida por el impacto "ouch, eso dolió"

— ¡¿Quién fue el weón que se cruzó en mi camino?—cuestionó molesta al mismo tiempo que levantaba su rostro para ver al culpable, mientras nuevamente usaba esa palabra tan propia de la boca chilena.

—Disculpa—dijo desinteresadamente un chico pelinegro mientras la ayudaba a pararse. —Iba un poco apurado.

— ¿Un poco?—preguntó Daniela divertida, el chico que estaba frente a ella tenía algo que le daba confianza. —Bueno, no importa, mi nombre es Daniela Rozen— se presentó sonriente — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Fujiwara Kiosuke, un placer conocerte Daniela-san—dijo ahora con una sonrisa, la chica le dio confianza

—El placer es mío, Kiosuke—dijo alegremente —ah, y ahora que me acuerdo ¿Por qué vas tan apurado?

—Es que voy atrasado al trabajo, y si llego tarde Ryou, mi hermano, me cuelga—respondió desordenando sus cabellos — ¿y tú, Daniela?, ¿Qué haces?

—Yo…estoy buscando trabajo como camarera— respondió sin muchas ganas—pero creo que lo dejaré para otro día.

— ¿Por qué no te presentas en mi trabajo?, Ryou no tiene problemas en contratar gente nueva. De hecho, creo que ahora está necesitando a una o dos personas.

— ¿Crees que me contrate con esta ropa?— cuestionó mostrando el uniforme de su colegio.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no?

—Bueno…entonces, llévame.

—Hmp, por supuesto, vamos— dijo agarrando su mano y comenzando a correr nuevamente.

Llegaron a un restorán que estaba ubicado en uno de los extremos de la ciudad, era gigantesco y muy lujoso. En total contraste con el resto de la aldea, éste poseía abundantes áreas verdes, y el terreno al parecer era muy grande, detrás de la construcción debía haber un gran patio y por los arboles que se podían apreciar, al parecer era de las mismas características del patio delantero. Al parecer Ryou debía ser un hombre muy rico, debido a que la construcción era una verdadera mansión y además porque debía costar mucho dinero mantener esa especie de oasis.

— ¿Trabajas aquí?—preguntó sin esconder su sorpresa.

—En realidad no…soy algo así como el segundo al mando… ¿algún problema? —al ver que la castaña negó con la cabeza continuó—. Entonces entremos.

Dani dudó por unos segundos, pero Kiosuke la tomó de los hombros y la guió hacia el interior. Al entrar la castaña se dio cuenta que dentro era más lujoso todavía.

— ¡Por fin llegaste!—la voz de un hombre los sobresalto.

Un hombre rubio y relativamente joven se mostró ante ellos, con el seño fruncido, mirando reprobatoriamente a cierto pelinegro.

—Gomen, Ryou— dijo Kiosuke disculpándose.

Dani tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario referente a que ambos hermanos no se parecían en nada, Kiosuke era pelinegro, tez blanca y ojos negros y Ryou era rubio, tez algo tostada y los ojos verdes intensos.

—Es que me topé con esta chica y casualmente está buscando trabajo como camarera— dijo señalando a Dani.

Ryou se quedó observándola detenidamente por un momento.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?—cuestionó amablemente.

—Me llamo Daniela Nicollette Rozen Sepúlveda— respondió cortésmente al hombre que tenía enfrente. Debía rondar por los treinta y dos años y media como 1,80.

El rubio de pronto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y la miró como si la conociera de toda la vida. Luego había dicho amablemente:

—Estás contratada, puedes comenzar hoy mismo si quieres. Espero que hagas bien tu trabajo, ah y antes que se me olvide, pasa por mi oficina antes de irte—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, como usted diga— dijo emocionada sin podérselo creer.

—¡ah! Y Kio, necesito hablar contigo así que en un momento ven a mi estudio.

Kiosuke asintió y luego miró a la chica con una media sonrisa.

—Hmp, ¿ves? te lo dije…— pero no pudo seguir hablando debido a que la castaña lo abrazó efusivamente. —¿A qué vino eso?

—Gracias Kiosuke por ayudarme—dijo separándose un poco sonrojada por su impulso "nota 1: debo controlarme"

—Hmp— sólo se limitó a decir Kiosuke.

**ooo**

El trabajo era simple, Dani anotaba los pedidos y después entregaba la hoja en la cocina para que prepararan el pedido y así ella los entregaba u otra camarera. Kiosuke estaba con ropa normal y se encargaba de verificar que todo estuviera en orden, en otras palabras era el jefe junto a Ryou.

Durante los ratos libres Dani aprovechó de hacer nuevas amistades, especialmente con Kasumi, una chica de dieciseis años de cabellos dorados y ojos del mismo color y que además se llevaba muy bien con Kiosuke. Otra chica con la cual socializó fue con Karen una chica peli plateada de ojos azules.

A las siete de la tarde el restorán comenzaba a cerrar. Al parecer, por lo que le comentó Kiosuke, el restorán Fujiwara era el único que no estaba abierto de noche, debido a que Ryou tenía otro local ubicado en el centro de la aldea que podría compararse con las discotecas de su mundo.

Después de sacarse el uniforme de camarera Dani salió con sus dos nuevas amigas del restorán en dirección al centro. La habían invitado a la "disco" y aunque se podía entrar desde los quince en adelante, con Dani harían una excepción. En ese momento recordó lo dicho anteriormente por Ryou.

—Ahora que me acuerdo…yo debo quedarme hasta más tarde. Nos vemos el lunes—dijo dando media vuelta para volver al restorán

— ¿Nani?, pero Dani-cha, dijiste que nos acompañarías—dijo Kasumi algo decepcionada

—Disculpa Kasumi, es que Ryou…digo Ryou-sama, me dijo que pasara a su oficina—se disculpó la muchacha apenada.

—Bueno…entonces… ¡nos vemos el lunes!— dijo alegremente Karen despidiéndose con la mano. —Cuídate Daniela-san

—Si…ustedes también cuídense—dijo despidiéndose.

"¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas solo a mí?, yo quería ir, me haría bien una fiesta…bueno…en fin…la disco no se moverá de donde esta" pensaba viendo como sus nuevas amigas se alejaban.

Dani regresó rápidamente al local, pero a la entrada casi chocó nuevamente con Kiosuke.

—Daniela-san, ten más cuidado—dijo algo molesto, era algo comprensible si la chica le pagaba con la puerta.

—L-lo siento Kiosuke, es que llevo prisa—se disculpó tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Me olvidé de que tenía que ir a la oficina de Ryou-sama.

—…Entiendo…si gustas te puedo esperar—ofreció con una amabilidad no muy propia de él.

—… ¿No te molesta?

—Hmp, no, para nada—respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado. —Además no creo que te demores mucho con Ryou.

—Bueno, ¡entonces me esperas acá!

—Sí, no hay problema—dijo antes de que la castaña entrara al restorán.

Al lado de la cocina había un pasillo en el cual habían dos cuartos, los camarines y al frente la oficina de Ryou. Escuchó como Ryou parecía estar hablando con alguien, pero nadie le contestaba.

—De acuerdo, te llamaré luego…Aniue.

¿Te llamaré luego? ¿Acaso en ese mundo estaban familiarizados con los teléfonos? Al parecer no…entonces ¿Cómo Ryou podía decir esa palabra que en su mundo era tan común, pero ahí parecía imposible?

Sacudió la cabeza. Debían ser paranoias suyas. Se armó de valor y dio dos toquecitos a la puerta.

—Entren—se oyó desde dentro.

La castaña obedeció de inmediato, intentando no pensar en lo que había escuchado.

—Permiso…

El rubio se paró haciéndole un ademan de que tomara asiento.

— ¿Para qué me quería Ryou-sama?

—Dime Ryou, te dije que vinieras para entregarte esto—dijo extendiéndole un sobre sellado. —Ábrelo.

La castaña obedeció y se sorprendió.

—Este es tu primer pago, recibirás uno semanalmente. Aunque tú puedes decirme si prefieres recibir un poco a mitad de mes y a fin de mes el resto de dinero o simplemente recibir todo el dinero junto cada mes.

—Gracias Ryou— dijo agradecida, realmente este dinero lo necesitaba. —Supongo que por ahora prefiero recibir el dinero semanalmente, en realidad tengo muchas cosas que comprar.

—Perfecto, entonces cada sábado recibirás un sobre con parte de tu sueldo mensual. Ah y una última cosa, mañana domingo no se trabaja, tienen el día libre todos sin excepción—dijo parándose y guiándola hasta la puerta. —Puedes retirarte.

Dani salió de la oficina extremadamente contenta. Aquel era su primer pago y lo mejor de todo era que se lo daban en el primer día de trabajo y además mañana tenía el día libre y podría comprar TODO lo que necesitaba.

Buscó con la mirada a Kiosuke y notó que este le estaba haciendo señas desde la entrada. Se acercó a él casi corriendo y le mostró el sobre

—Mira.

Kiosuke levantó una ceja divertido luego de ver lo que la castaña tenía en la mano.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres que vea?, es un sobre, no hay nada de especial en eso.

—No me refería a eso, sino lo que hay dentro del sobre—aclaró fastidiada. —Es mi primer pago.

—Te dije que pagaban bien—dijo con una media sonrisa—…Daniela-san ¿quieres ir a celebrarlo?, yo invito.

—De acuerdo, pero con una condición, dime Dani—dijo sonriendo, no sabía por qué pero el moreno le daba confianza. Aunque se hubiesen conocido en la mañana tenía la sensación de que serían muy buenos amigos.

—Hmp, de acuerdo Dani-chan, y por cierto dime Kio—dijo sonriendo mientras salían del restorán y él la guiaba al centro de la ciudad.

—Oye…Kio, ¿Qué significa el chan?

Kiosuke le explicó con lujo de detalles que son esas palabras que se le agregan a los nombres, y que a veces eran para muestras de cariño o de respeto.

—…Ah…entiendo…y ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Diecisiete… ¿y tú?

—Trece, pero cumplo los catorce en noviembre, el veintiuno

—Quedan como seis meses todavía. Yo cumplo los dieciocho el tres de agosto.

"Vaya, primera persona que es Leo y que me agrada, no digo que todos me desagraden, pero todos los que conozco piensan que el mundo gira a su alrededor, comenzando por mi tío. Aunque debo admitir que los escorpiones no somos muy distintos, igual a veces tenemos nuestros arranques medio egocéntricos"

—… ¿Te puedo decir Kio-ni-chan?

—Sí, no hay problema—dijo sonriendo de lado. — Y cambiando de tema…parece que no eres de por aquí ¿o me equivoco?

La castaña pensó un poco si decirle o no, después de todo era algo extraño que fuera de otro mundo, sin contar que el moreno la podía tomar por una loca. Tomó aire y contestó rápidamente:

—…Soy de otro mundo y no sé cómo llegué. Estaba en el colegio…

La castaña le relató todo lo que le sucedió hasta que despertó en el hospital. A medida que avanzaba su semblante pasaba a ser más triste, hasta que unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por sus celestes ojos.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar…—dijo el pelinegro sintiéndose algo culpable.

—No…no importa…ya lo superé—sonrió forzosamente— y de lo contrario, tampoco lograría nada.

—Estas a punto de llorar—cortó el moreno mirándola incrédulo al notar como quería negar lo que era evidente.

—Es que me entró un grano de arena al ojo—dijo secando las lagrimas. —No saco nada con llorar…— musitó para sí misma mientras observaba el atardecer.

El moreno la miró con tristeza, obviamente no lo había superado, ¿y quién lo haría? Hace tres días estaba en su mundo y ahora no tenía a nadie. Aquellos celestes ojos perdieron inmediatamente su brillo, esa sonrisa era la típica sonrisa que disfraza lo que sientes en realidad…y ahora que se hallaba mirando el atardecer, daba la sensación que estuviera en algún nostálgico recuerdo.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta?—cuestionó recuperada y con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que no lo convenció para nada.

— ¿Y tu familia?—preguntó después de meditarlo por un momento.

Dani le contó sobre sus padres y la diferencia entre ambas familias.

Jan perdió a sus padres cuando tenía diez y tuvo que quedar a cargo de su hermano de ocho años, Joe. Un viejo llamado William Rozen los adoptó y les puso su apellido. Hasta el día de hoy Dani desconoce el verdadero apellido de su padre.

Su madre tiene dos hermanas y dos hermanos, de sus tías Dani solo conocía a Claudia, la mayor de las hermanas; de su otra tía ni una fotografía poseía. También tiene dos tíos, el mayor de los 5 que es un año mayor que su padre, y el cual le desagrada enormemente a Dani; y Ricardo, su tío preferido, que vendría siendo mellizo de Magdalena, su tía desconocida. Había otra hermana, una gemela de su madre, pero ella había muerto dos meses antes que ella naciera y su muerte aún causaba dolor en su madre…Lucía se llamaba y era la madre de Makarena y la había dado a luz a la escaza edad de quince años.

Debía decir ella siempre había tenido la idea de que su madre, Lucía, Ricardo y Magdalena eran adoptados por los Sepúlveda, ya que ellos cuatro eran caucásicos, cabellos castaño algo rojizos y ojos ambarinos, mientras que la mayoría de los Sepúlveda tenían la piel mediterránea, cabellos negro azabache y los ojos azules. Al menos para ella era demasiada la diferencia de genes por que por los dos lados de sus "abuelos" ninguno tenía los rasgos de su madre. Los Sepúlveda ya los había descrito y los Echeñique eran rubios y la mayoría tenían ojos negros. Al menos que los cuatro hubiesen obtenido sus genes de parte de algún bisabuelo o tatarabuelo que tuviera los ojos ambarinos- ya que la piel y el cabello no era tan importante- era imposible, aparte que los cuatro habían salido muy parecidos, debería ser lógico que uno de sus padres tuvieran esos rasgos para ser heredados por ellos cuatro.

Y de nuevo se estaba calentando la cabeza con sus típicas dudas.

—Debo decir que mi tía es empeñosa, tiene cinco meses de embarazo y es su cuarto hijo, espero que sea niñito así completa las parejas—comentó con nostalgia y en parte para no seguir pensando en esos extraños hechos.

— ¿Los extrañas?—sí, los extrañaba, en ese momento hasta extrañaba a lo Sepúlveda, a sus primos tan "simpáticos" y hasta extrañaba a sus tan "cariñosos" abuelos de la familia Sepúlveda…porque a su abuelo William… ¡uf! Que daría por estar en New York y escuchar una de sus historias, de esos cuentos que él contaba tan bien.

—Sí…sobre todo a mi hermanito menor…me siento extraña si paso un día sin pelear con él— dijo riendo por lo bajo— pero estoy tranquila porque haré lo imposible por volver—los ojos de la castaña mostraban una determinación enorme.

—Hmp, de eso no me cabe duda—dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.

—…Y tú… ¿eres de esta aldea?

—No, yo soy de Konoha, está en el país del fuego y también es una aldea ninja.

— Lo bueno es que al menos tu hermano se vino contigo.

Kio esbozo una extraña sonrisa.

—…No, Ryou no es mi hermano…al menos no biológico y yo…ya no tengo familia—su mirada se dirigió instintivamente al piso.

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿acaso tuviste problemas con tu verdadera familia?

—Fui adoptado por Ryou como su hermano pequeño…—dijo todavía perdido en sus cavilaciones— y mi verdadera familia… ¡hn! Están casi todos muertos…—levantando el rostro mirándola fijamente con una mirada fiera —mi nombre real es Uchiha Kiosuke— le dijo de forma seseante —y el clan Uchiha fue exterminado por mi primo, ¡Uchiha Itachi!—mientras sus ojos negros tomaban una coloración carmesí con tres aspas en la iris.

**

* * *

Notas de autora:**

_Hey, pues acá me tienen nuevamente luego de muuuucho XD. Bueno, realmente debo decir que no actualizaba más que nada por vagancia y porque andaba desmotivada con todo esto de que lo borraron por accidente y la otra razón…umm, eso es personal, eso me ha tenido desde el 21 un poco bajoneada, pero bueno._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a la gente de mi país, Chile, que ya estamos próximos a cumplir un año desde el terremoto y como estoy segurísima que no me dará para subir un capi el 27, prefiero dedicar este capi, sobre todo a la gente de Dichato._

_Sophie: gracias amiga por tus hermosos reviews y espero que pronto publiques tu historia acá en fanfiction y en fanfic . es. Oh, sí, por cierto, acá el enlace a su fic: _

_http__ : / papieraugen . xanga . com/ (luego juntan los espacios)_

_Umm, sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo._


	5. Dolorosos Recuerdos

**Cap****ítulo V**

**Dolorosos recuerdos**

* * *

Al escuchar esto a Dani se le heló la sangre y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente "¿Qué?, ¿realmente existe alguien capaz de asesinar a gente que lleva su misma sangre?…este mundo si es raro, yo me quiero ir a mi casita y seguir viviendo mi rutinaria vida" pensaba desesperada por la anterior confesión y también por la tonalidad de los ojos del moreno, jamás había visto algo parecido y eso no estaba ayudando en nada a que pensara con claridad. Después de algunos minutos pudo recién articular palabra

— ¿A…asesinado?

—Si…yo y su hermano somos los únicos sobrevivientes—apretó fuertemente los puños hasta el punto de que comenzó a hacerse daño y continuó—no tengo idea como se salvó Sasuke pero yo lo hice gracias a que ese día estaba de misión, era mi primera misión como chunin…

**.**

_Era un día soleado en Konoha__gakure no sato, las aves cantaban alegremente esa mañana y un chico pelinegro de 11 años corría rápidamente por las calles del prestigioso barrio Uchiha. Media alrededor de 1.50, tez pálida, ojos negros, el cabello corto, desordenado (parecido al peinado de Naruto debo agregar) y del mismo color. Su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón corto de un tono gris, una polera negra con el símbolo Uchiha grabado en la parte trasera y calzaba unas sandalias igualmente negras. Llevaba la bandana de Konoha en su frente y en su espalda una mochila igualmente negra._

_Ese día haría su primera misión como chunin, por fin había pasado el condenado examen y además había conseguido el Sharingan. Eran dos razones más que suficientes para estar contento y al parecer el cielo y Konoha compartían su felicidad, sin embargo, como casi todos los días iba un poco atrasado ¿la razón? El día anterior se acostó tarde y después no pudo conciliar el sueño debido a la emoción._

"_¡idiota!, a ti solamente se te ocurre dormirte tarde" se reprochaba a sí mismo "definitivamente no llegaré a tiempo" su alegría poco a poco se transformaba en preocupación "mi primera misión como chunin y llegaré…"_

— _¡Kiosuke–nii-chan!—esa exclamación lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó y vio acercarse a un niño pelinegro con reflejos azulados— nuevamente atrasado—dijo al llegar junto a él._

—_Sasuke… ¿vas a la academia?—pregunta estúpida, claro que iba a la academia— ¿te acompaño?_

—_pero…llegarás aun mas tarde._

—_Ah, eso. Bah, creo que no importa, siempre llego tarde—dijo para arrepentirse casi al instante. _

"_¿Cómo que no importa?, ¡es mi primera misión como chunin!,¡tsk! Yo y mi gran bocota" _

—_Bueno, vamos—dijo resignándose a llegar tarde y a que por primera vez un Uchiha fuera descuartizado por sus compañeros de equipo._

—_Supe que te convertiste en chunin y conseguiste en Sharingan—dijo Sasuke en tono de afirmación._

—_Sí, fue difícil pero lo logré—y vaya que había sido difícil, casi pierde la vida en el intento, lo bueno es que consiguió el Sharingan en plena batalla así que se salvó por los pelos._

—_Increíble, tú y mi hermano con los mejores._

_Sí, claro. Su primo obtuvo el Sharingan con un simple chasquido de sus dedos –figurativamente por supuesto- y a él casi lo mandan al patio de los callados con pasaje sólo de ida._

—_nah…_

—_te graduaste a los 8 años, y ahora consigues el Sharingan y te conviertes en chunin, sin mencionar que eres muy bueno en los jutsus de fuego. A mí me parecen suficientes razones._

_Aunque antes pensara eso, debemos pensar que es Leo. Y una de las debilidades de los Leo, era que lamentablemente, sucumbían ante los elogios, estos podían llevar el ego a las nubes y Sasuke, sin querer lo estaba haciendo…aunque él también era Leo._

—_Si tienes razón— dijo con una media sonrisa—y a ti… ¿Cómo te va en la academia?— preguntó cambiando completamente de tema_

—_Es algo aburrido porque soy el mejor estudiante—respondió orgulloso y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia— pero aun…me queda mucho para graduarme—dijo mientras su expresión cambio completamente a una de tristeza._

—_No te preocupes, estoy seguro que cuando te gradúes te convertirás en un gran shinobi y el clan entero estará muy orgulloso._

_Claro que esa debilidad servía mucho cuando había que subirle los ánimos a un Leo y con Sasuke había funcionado._

—_Tienes razón, me esforzaré para alguna vez vencer a mi hermano y a ti— el único problema era que aunque el elogio fuera pequeñísimo, el ego en algunos casos podía llegar a las nubes._

_Realmente esperaba que Sasuke en el futuro también recibiera críticas además de elogios, porque de lo contrario, terminaría siendo una de las personas más arrogantes y egocéntricas del planeta…aunque debía admitir que él mismo ya iba por ese camino. Realmente ser un leo y además un Uchiha era mala combinación._

—_Hmp, así se habla, por cierto, ya llegamos._

—_Sí, gracias. Adiós y que te vaya muy bien en tu misión—dijo despidiéndose para comenzar a correr hacia la academia._

— _¡Arigato!— exclamó antes de recordar que iba atrasado. _

"_Midori y Taro van a matarme, se supone que seré yo el que lidere la misión" pensaba imaginando a sus amigos con miradas asesinas esperándolo con katanas y toda clase de armas "y todavía nos falta ir a la oficina de Sandaime para ver de qué trata la misión" pensaba mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado hacia el edificio el hokage que era donde habían quedado de juntarse._

**.**

— ¿Te parece si comemos en aquel restorán?— cuestionó Kiosuke.

—Sí, pero…

—No te preocupes, te sigo contando ahí ¿de acuerdo?

Dani y el pelinegro entraron al restorán, había varias mesas desocupadas y ellos eligieron la que estaba más alejada. Kiosuke pidió un tazón de ramen y a Dani no le quedó otra opción que pedir lo mismo.

Después de algunos minutos les entregaron el pedido, Kiosuke comenzó a comer inmediatamente, Dani solo se limitó a ver el tazón con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

— ¿Qué es eso?—cuestionó luego de unos momentos.

—Se llama ramen, es como una sopa de fideos a la que se le agregan carne, y vegetales—la castaña lo miró dudando si comerlo o no— no te preocupes es delicioso—dijo tratando de convencerla.

—Sí, supongo—dijo separando los palillos y tomando la comida torpemente— tienes razón, es rico—añadió con una sonrisa luego de probarlo—ahora… ¿puedes continuar?—preguntó recordando la historia pero a la vez dudando por el estado anímico el pelinegro.

—Si…—respondió en un tono apagado

—Si te hace mal es mejor que no sigas—dijo al ver la cara de su nuevo amigo.

—Estoy bien, es solo que me da un poco de nostalgia, han pasado 6 años desde aquello—sonrió forzadamente continuando con su historia.

_._

_Dos niños de __once años se encontraban fuera de la torre hokage, ese día harían por primera vez una misión de rango B y sería liderada por la persona a la que estaban esperando._

—_¡Midori!, ¡Taro!—se oyó a lo lejos una voz que ellos conocían perfectamente._

—_¡Por fin!—dijeron al unísono ambos chicos cuando el pelinegro llegó a su lado._

— _¿Se puede saber por qué estas llegando a esta hora?— preguntó la única chica del grupo, tenía el pelo verde y los ojos de un azul profundo —se supone que eres el líder de esta misión, si hubiéramos sabido que llegarías tarde, hubiera sido mucho mejor que Taro-kun liderara la misión, después de todo también pasó el examen._

—_Disculpa Midori, es que…acompañé a Sasuke a la academia._

—_Para la próxima vez, anda a dejar antes a tu primo—dijo molesto un chico de cabello y ojos café—no puedes escudarte en Sasuke._

"_vay__a, si que están molestos" _

—…_Taro, Midori, gomen—dijo mirando el piso _

"_no me queda otra que disculparme no quiero comenzar una pelea"__ pensó resignado a por esta vez tragarse su orgullo._

—_Bueno no importa, cualquiera se puede quedar dormido—dijo Midori tratando de defender al pelinegro y tratando también de calmar a Taro—además es primera vez que Kiosuke-kun se retrasa._

"_Si todas las otras veces llego a la hora porque salgo hecho un rayo de mi casa" pensaba Kiosuke con una sonrisa nerviosa._

—_Si bueno, no vamos a pelear por una tontera— dijo Taro resignado ya que de algún modo Midori tenía razón. —Vamos—añadió entrando al edificio._

_Kiosuke miró un tanto divertido a su mejor amigo al notar que se comportaba como el jefe, siendo que él era el líder de la misión._

_Kiosuke se acerc__ó a Midori y le susurró al oído:_

—_Arigato, Midori._

—_De nada Kiosuke-kun— respondió la peli verde con un leve sonrojo._

_Kiosuke le gustaba desde que estaban en la academia y que se le acercase era como vivir en un sueño, el moreno era amable, modesto para ser un Uchiha y conforme pasaban los años se volvía más atractivo. Ella comenzó a relacionarse más con Kiosuke cuando formaron un equipo a los 8 años ya que en la academia Kiosuke pasaba más tiempo con los niños por razones obvias. Al ser un equipo ella muchas veces había querido decirle que le gustaba pero se desanimaba ya que el chico la consideraba como una buena amiga, además ella no quería que su buena amistad se rompiera en caso no fuera correspondida y por ultimo eran todavía muy chicos para andar pensando en aquella cosas así que prefirió callar sus sentimientos._

…

_La misión consistía en entregar un pergamino con información muy valiosa al cuarto Kazekage, el pergamino debía llegar en perfectas condiciones para que el __yondaime Kazekage enviara otro de vuelta y así completar con éxito la misión que para ser de rango B era relativamente fácil._

_Ya al anochecer y después de haber avanzado todo el día sin descansar, decidieron acampar en una claro del bosque._

—_Taro, hay un rio cerca. Ve y trata de pescar algo__—__digo Kiosuke cuando ya instalaron el campamento —Midori, quédate aquí arreglando las ultimas cosas; yo iré al bosque a buscar madera—dijo adentrándose por entre los árboles._

…

_Kiosuke despertó sobresaltado en medio de la noche, estaba sudando fri__o. Vio a sus compañeros que estaban durmiendo tranquilamente. Como era difícil que pudiera volver a conciliar el sueño decidió hacer guardia, aunque habían dejado varias trampas nunca está demás ser precavido._

_Estaba sentado en un árbol vigilando, calculaba que debía ser cerca de las dos de la madrugada, pese a estar cansado no podía pegar pestaña._

"_que sueño tan desesperante" pensaba mientras recordaba la razón de que estuviera despierto. _

—_Por suerte solo fue un sueño, es imposible que algún día pase—dijo en voz alta para convencerse a sí mismo. _

"_¿el clan Uchiha asesinado por Itachi-nii__-sama?¿Sasuke como único sobreviviente? Hmp, por favor, después de todo estamos hablando del clan Uchiha" pensaba mientras se divertía rompiendo unas ramitas "pero…después de todo, Itachi-nii-sama es muy poderoso y últimamente ha estado actuando un poco extraño. Puede ser que… ¡no!, imposible el no sería capaz…"_

—_Kiosuke-kun— esa voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, bajó la cabeza y vio que se trataba de su compañera de equipo._

—_Midori… ¿Qué haces despierta?—preguntó el pelinegro._

—_Es que…no tengo sueño, ¿y tú? ¿Por qué estás ahí?_

—_Estoy haciendo guardia—contestó fríamente, tono que extrañó un poco a la peli verde, Kiosuke no acostumbraba a ser así con ella, algo le sucedía y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo._

—_ah…pero…pusimos bastantes trampas, no creo que…_

—_Uno nunca sabe—dijo cortante._

—_Etto, Kiosuke-kun ¿estás bien? Te noto algo extraño— cuestionó saltando a la rama y sentándose a su lado. —Vamos, confía en mí—dijo mirándolo tiernamente lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en él._

—_Lo que pasa es que…tuve un sueño muy extraño, más bien fue una pesadilla—explicó resignado ya que sabía que su amiga no se quedaría tranquila hasta saber lo que le pasaba y él por su parte quería pasar la noche en paz._

—_Pero…no creo que debas preocuparte, fue solo un sueño—hizo una pausa para meditar y continuó— ¿sabes?, creo que deberías dormir, yo me quedaré a hacer la guardia después de todo ya dormí lo necesario._

—_Bueno, arigato Midori-chan—dijo con una sonrisa y mirándola tiernamente_

"_¡Me dijo Midori-chan!" pensó roja._

—_d…de…n…nada…Kiosuke-kun—susurró mientras el pelinegro bajaba del árbol con un ágil movimiento._

…

_Después de dos días, finalmente llegaron a Suna. El camino fue relativamente tranquilo, excepto por uno bandidos que no dieron mayores problemas. Al llegar se dirigieron inmediatamente a la oficina del cuarto Kazekage para completar la primera parte de la misión._

— _¿Qué les parece si comemos algo antes de regresar a Konoha?—propuso Midori al notar que sus estómagos comenzaban a hacer ruido._

—_¡SIP!__—__Dijeron emocionados ambos chicos al mismo tiempo—vamos a comer ramen__—__dijeron tomando a su compañera._

_Comían felices el tazón de ramen que tenían enfrente, a Kiosuke ya se le había olvidado completamente el sueño y estaba impaciente por volver a Konoha. Sintió como unos ninjas conversaban en una mesa cercana, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer agudizó el oído para poder escuchar._

— _¿Supiste lo que paso en Konoha?—preguntó un ninja._

—_Sí, oí que quedó un sobreviviente._

"_¿Qué paso en Konoha? … acaso… ¡no! es imposible"._

— _¿Cuál era su nombre?, me parece que empezaba con S..._

—_Se llama Uchiha Sasuke—interrumpió un tercer ninja—el único sobreviviente del famoso clan Uchiha._

—_También oí que a Uchiha Itachi, Konoha lo catalogó como uno de los criminales más buscados…_

_Kiosuke ya no escuchaba, le parecía descabellado lo que acababa de oír y de cierta manera ya sabía el resto de la historia, pero… era imposible, era inconcebible, era…aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el sueño que tuvo días atrás pudo haber sido una visión ¿sería posible?..._

—_Kiosuke-kun—la voz de Midori lo hizo reaccionar._

—_Mi… Midori-chan._

— _¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Taro—te estás comportando extraño._

—_No, no pasa nada._

—_Bueno, si tú lo dices— dijo mirándolo desconfiado—cambiando te tema, ¿no crees que deberíamos irnos ya a Konoha?_

—_Eso creo…—dijo no muy convencido. _

"_no puedo volver a Konoha ¿para qué?, todo mi clan está muerto, y Sasuke…creo que estará mejor sin m__í" pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente para ordenar sus ideas._

—_Bueno, nos vamos—dijo Taro ignorando la preocupante actitud de su mejor amigo._

_Iban caminando por Suna, Midori y Taro conversaban animadamente mientras Kiosuke avanzaba pensativo, pensaba en lo que había vivido en Konoha, recuerdos que en ese momento le parecían lejanos, también iba pensando en Midori, la chica que le gustaba, ella era la única que no estaba traumada con é, además de ser muy bonita era una muy buena amiga y algunas veces lo aconsejaba, pero por esa razón él pensaba que ella lo veía como un amigo y nada más. No le había querido decir lo que sentía por miedo a que al no ser correspondido su amistad se acabara, pero ahora debía dejar atrás sus temores, era posible que no la volviera a ver, era ahora o nunca._

—_Midori-chan—llamó decidido— ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

_Taro que sabía de los sentimientos de ambos, decidió que lo mejor era adelantarse un poco para que el cabezota de su mejor amigo se declarara. No negaba que le extrañaba el actuar tan repentino de Kiosuke, más no le dio mayor importancia al asunto, él tendría sus razones._

—_Bueno creo que iré a conocer un poco más la aldea antes de partir a Konoha—dijo guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro._

—_Kiosuke-kun ¿para qué quieres hablar conmigo?_

—_Bueno…es que yo…—le costaba decirlo, después de todo era un Uchiha, le costaba dar a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos. —A ti… ¿te gusta alguien?—preguntó sonrojándose._

"_que forma tan inteligente de comenzar una declaración" pensó con sarcasmo mientras se pateaba interiormente._

_A Midori la pregunta le llegó por sorpresa, jamás imaginó que Kiosuke le haría una pregunta como esa._

—_Si…a mí me gusta un chico, pero no sé si él siente lo mismo—dijo roja mientras trataba de mirar lo menos posible a los ojos el moreno._

—_Ah…entiendo—dijo apenado. _

"_seguramente debe ser alguien que estuvo en el examen chunin o algún compañero de academia" pensaba triste._

— _¿Y a ti te gusta alguna chica?—inquirió para salir de la duda._

—_Sí, es una chica muy bonita y una gran amiga._

— _¿Y la conozco?—preguntó entre apenada y celosa._

—_Sí._

— _¿Y quién es?—ahora su curiosidad era demasiada._

_Kiosuke se quedó pensando por unos segundos, debía decírselo, no podía quedar con esto dentro, ya sabía que a Midori le gustaba otro chico, pero a pesar de eso debía confesárselo. _

_Tragó saliva para dar el nombre __—es…es…eres tú— dijo lo ultimo rápidamente en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que la peli verde escuchó perfectamente._

_A Midori se le iluminaron los ojos, la chica que le gustaba a Kiosuke ¡era ella! Debía ser un sueño, ¡no!, no era un sueño, era verdad, de eso estaba segurísima, en un impulso se abalanzó sobre Kiosuke besándolo y tomándolo por sorpresa, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo con ella al piso, captando la atención de la gente._

—_Mi…Midori-chan, ¿por…que hiciste eso?— preguntó confundido y algo avergonzado._

—_Tu…también… me gustas Kiosuke-kun— dijo sonrojada al darse cuenta que lo había botado y que ella estaba encima de él y con sus rostros a una muy escaza distancia._

_Kiosuke sonrió__ tristemente mientras se paraba y la ayudaba a pararse, ahora se le venía lo más difícil: decir que no volvería a Konoha_

_Mientras caminaban le comunicó la grata noticia, su reacción no se dejo esperar._

— _¿Cómo que no vuelves a la aldea?— cuestionó Midori confundida._

—_No puedo volver, en realidad no quiero._

—_Pero… ¿Por qué?—pregunto Midori amenazando con llorar._

—_Porque…el clan Uchiha fue asesinado, y no quiero volver, no vale la pena— respondió tristemente con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera cansado._

— _¿cómo sabes que fue asesinado?_

—_Escuche decirlo a un ninja y al perecer no estaba bromeando._

—_Lo lamento mucho… pero…yo me quedaré aquí contigo._

— _¡¿Estás loca?¿Y tu mamá?, se va a morir cuando se entere, pensará que estás muerta y eres lo único que tiene, la vas a hacer sufrir mucho—dijo exaltado tratando de sacar con todo los medios aquella loca idea de la cabeza de la chica._

—_Pero…._

—_No, es algo que debo afrontar solo— dijo decidido provocando que Midori lo mirara tristemente._

_Después buscaron a Taro, le comunicaron el mensaje, y después de intentarlo por cerca de una hora, lograron convencerlo. Realmente a Taro no le cabía en la cabeza lo que iba a hacer su amigo, pero aceptó porque en realidad él no sabía cómo reaccionaría él en las mismas circunstancias, debía ponerse en el lugar de Kiosuke._

_En un callejón alejado Kiosuke se cambió la polera por una que le prestó Taro, así no levantaría sospechas. Por primera vez agradeció que Taro anduviera siempre trayendo una polera de repuesto en vez de más armas._

—_Entonces diremos que falleciste en una pelea tratando de salvarnos— dijo Taro cerrando los ojos — y ahora ¿Qué harás?—preguntó mientras llegaban a la salida de la aldea._

—_Me estableceré aquí en Suna, tendré que buscar un empleo y un hogar y de hecho tendré que olvidarme de seguir siendo ninja._

—_Bueno, cuídate Kiosuke-kun— dijo Midori despidiéndose mientras esbozaba una sonrisa forzada._

—_Lo hare Midori-chan—dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa abrazando a la chica que comenzaba a botar pequeñas lagrimas—Midori-chan, Taro, nunca los olvidaré— dijo antes de que sus amigos abandonaran la aldea._

**.**

Cuando Kiosuke terminó de hablar, Dani lo miró con tristeza, realmente debía ser muy doloroso para él lo que le estaba contando, él al igual que ella no tenía a nadie aquí.

—Yo…lo lamento, no debí preguntar— dijo disculpándose.

—Hmp, no te preocupes, ya te dije que lo he superado.

—Sí, pero del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho, o sea, si tú me lo dices eso no significa que sea la verdad—explicó mientras que su nuevo amigo desviaba la mirada por primera vez fastidiado— ¿ves?, eso refleja que aún no lo has superado.

—Hablas demasiado—dijo molesto.

—Lamentablemente ese es uno de mis peores defectos, pero no te enojes—pidió haciendo pucheros, provocando que Kiosuke le sonriera inevitablemente—. Cambiando te tema… háblame sobre Ryou—dijo ahora recordando lo de hace poco.

—Es un buen amigo, él me acogió cuando llegué a Suna. Hace mucho tiempo el fue un ninja, uno muy poderoso, fue él quien me ayudó a subir de nivel mi Sharingan y también ha entrenando conmigo durante todo este tiempo…

— ¿Qué es el Sharingan?

—Es el ojo que mostré antes…

—Wow—dice luego de una detallada explicación

— ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces en tu mundo?, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

—Voy a un colegio, tengo las más altas calificaciones. Me gusta escuchar música, ocupar el PC, ver TV, andar en bici…y pelear con mi papa— dijo lo último sin mucha ganas al recordar que su querido padre trapeaba el piso con ella —también dibujo, después te los muestro— dijo ésta vez emocionada.

—Vaya—ese vaya también fue por el cambio de ánimo tan brusco.

— ¿Y tú?

—Como lo ves, soy jefe del restaurante junto a Ryou, podría decirse que somos socios. Me gusta entrenar, comer Ramen, ir a fiestas. Tengo tres amigos, Ryou, Kasumi y tú, claro, si me consideras tu amigo. No me relaciono mucho con las personas, antes sí, pero ahora no, después de todo soy un Uchiha, la arrogancia y la frialdad las llevo en la sangre, tarde o temprano tenía que dejarse ver.

—Pensé que eras más sociable…

—hmp, cambiando de tema, dijiste que pelabas en tu mundo.

—S, pero soy un desastre.

—Creo que deberías convertirte en ninja, no pierdes nada con intentar.

— ¿Estás loco?, yo nunca podría manipular la arena o tirar fuego por la boca.

—Es fácil, vamos…así tendrás algo para pasar el tiempo, yo te podría entrenar y le pediría el dojo a Ryou, estoy seguro que acepta.

—…bueno…lo conseguiste— dijo resignada.

—hmp, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, dice con una sonrisa arrogante.

—SIP, eres un arrogante —dice Dani antes de comenzar a reír junto a su nuevo amigo.

* * *

_Notas de autora:_

_Hola, ha sido mucho tiempo ¿no? Bueno, por si alguien todavía lee esta historia, quisiera disculparme por haber tardado. Estos últimos meses no he andado muy pendiente de esta página la verdad y ahora que se borró la historia, pues no tenía ganas de publicar._

_En fin, ahora he vuelto y espero publicar rápidamente los capis editados. Cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	6. Comenzando a adaptarse

**Capítulo ****VI**

**Comenzando a adaptarse**

* * *

Después de una larga conversación, en la que las bromas y anécdotas estuvieron siempre presente, se dieron cuenta de que era tarde. Kiosuke se ofreció a llevarla a su alojamiento y a Dani no le quedó otra alternativa que aceptar.

—Entonces el lunes comenzamos— dijo Kiosuke cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la casa —mañana tenemos el día libre…no es por ser entrometido pero… ¿Qué harás?

—Tengo que comprarme ropa, y bueno, todo lo que necesito. Realmente no puedo andar por este pueblucho así, sin ofender…

—No es ofensa…Ya sabes no soy de acá…y considerando lo que pasó con Konoha se merecen ese calificativo…

A Dani lo dicho por Kiosuke le causó curiosidad ¿Qué habrá pasado con su ciudad natal?, aunque la curiosidad la estaba matando, se aguantó las ganas de preguntar, su nuevo amigo se lo comentaría después ¿a que si?

—Bueno, como te iba diciendo…no puedo andar así por Suna ¿notaste como me miraban?, deben pensar que soy un bicho raro o algo por el estilo—dijo molesta al tiempo que pateaba una piedra que se hallaba en el camino.

"¿Qué culpa tiene la pobre piedra?" pensó Kiosuke notando como la chica parecía ser bastante temperamental y también bipolar.

—Sí, noté como te miraban, pero también noté como la mayoría de los chicos babeaban por ti, ya sabes, no hay muchas extranjeras que sean tan guapas y encantadoras—comentó encogiéndose de hombros mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo…estaba empezando a notar que era divertido hacerla enojar.

—Gracias por el cumplido…—dijo completamente roja, en realidad no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran eso—… ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar ropa que sea bonita?

—Bueno…hay varias tiendas, pero no te puedo ayudar mucho, no soy chica— respondió divertido.

—De fábula—bufó molesta.

—…le voy a comentar a Ryou la idea de una tienda de baberos, estoy seguro que nos irá de maravilla y te ponemos a ti como vendedora. Sí, estoy seguro que será un éxito—dijo divertido y aguantando la risa al ver como la castaña echaba humo por las orejas. Esta vez había resultado hacerla enojar.

—Llegamos—dijo cortante desviando la mirada de cierta forma algo ofendida.

— ¿…?—dijo confundido. Ahí no había ningún hotel, dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba apuntando la mano de su compañera y se quedó boquiabierto — ¿esta es tu casa?, pero si es la casa del Kazekage.

—Vivo aquí, ¿no te comenté?

—Creo que olvidaste ese pequeño detalle—respondió con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?— inquirió mirándolo confundida.

—Nada en realidad, es sólo que me sorprende un poco. Bueno, adiós Dani-chan— se despidió tendiéndole la mano.

Pero antes de eso la castaña lo abrazó sorpresivamente y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Adiós Kio-nii-chan, me encantó conocerte y cuídate mucho—dijo apretada a él.

— ¿Eres así con todas las personas que recién conoces?— cuestionó sorprendido pero sin separarla.

—Tú no eres ningún conocido, eres mi primer amigo aquí en esta aldea y puede que el único. Y sí, estoy acostumbrada a saludar así a las personas que conozco.

—Dani… ¿por qué estas llegando a esta hora?— se oyó una voz visiblemente molesta desde la puerta.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente y se dieron cuenta de que Gaara los observaba molesto.

— ¡Gaara! ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

—Es mi casa ¿recuerdas?—dijo sin despegar la mirada del pelinegro, éste al darse cuenta de de que aunque su rostro fuera inexpresivo, aquellos ojos transmitían desconfianza, esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

—Bueno me refiero a por qué estás parado en la puerta— dijo al recuperarse de la simple respuesta anterior.

—Escuché unos ruidos—respondió sin mirarla.

La castaña miró a ambos chicos y comenzó a sentirse incomoda por sus actitudes, los chicos se miraban fijamente y entre ellos ya estaban apareciendo chispitas. —Esto…Gaara te presento a un amigo—dijo tratando de calmar el ambiente.

—Fujiwara Kiosuke, mucho gusto Kazekage-sama, creo que antes nunca tuvimos ocasión de conocernos— se presentó con una actitud educada y haciendo una leve reverencia pero sin borrar la sonrisa arrogante y de autosuficiencia de su rostro. —Dani-chan, nos vemos el lunes—dijo despidiéndose besándola tiernamente en la frente, acto que pareció molestar enormemente a Gaara.

—Adiós—dijo algo aturdida e incómoda por la situación, se notaba que Kiosuke quería molestar a Gaara, pero ¿debía ser a través de ella?

El pelinegro le dedicó una última mirada a Gaara para posteriormente comenzar a caminar tranquilamente en dirección a su casa.

Después de la partida de Kiosuke, Dani se fue directo a la que sería su habitación hasta que lograra regresar a su hogar y con su familia. En el camino se cruzó con Temari que al verla suspiró aliviada.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—cuestionó—saliste temprano y pasaste toda la tarde fuera.

—…estaba conociendo la ciudad—respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa, no quería decir que estaba trabajando porque puede que se lo prohibieran.

Temari dudó por unos segundos ante la respuesta, pero después se encogió de hombros y dijo — ¿vas a cenar?, te estábamos esperando.

—Lo siento ya cené—respondió con una mirada de disculpa.

"me estaban esperando y yo no voy a cenar"

—…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación se puso su pijama y se tendió boca arriba en la cama, había sido un día agotador y si a eso le sumamos que tenía dudas sobre lo de convertirse en ninja…¡uf! Realmente tenía mucho que pensar.

Recordaba también lo que le dijo Kiosuke, sobre el asesinato de su clan y todo eso, al recordar la historia un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió por toda la espina dorsal.

"¿cómo es posible que tu vida cambie tanto de un día para otro?" se cuestionó en su mente, y no sólo lo hizo por lo ocurrido con los Uchiha sino por lo que le ocurría a ella misma.

Su vida también había cambiado desde que llegó, conoció a personas con habilidades únicas y sólo llevaba unos pocos días en la aldea, pero viendo las probabilidades y su gran suerte, era posible que se quedara ahí por el resto de sus días; aunque la posibilidad no la aterraba, no todavía, le provocaba cierta tristeza no volver a ver a sus dos hermanos. Si…extrañaba las travesuras que hacia junto a Edward y las discusiones que solía tener con Nacho a causa de ser tan entrometido.

Se incorporó, pensar en eso no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo, debía hallar rápido una distracción, si no lo hacía, la nostalgia, la pena y la soledad llegarían para quedarse por lo menos algunos días.

En ese momento de angustia su ahora amada mochila llamó su atención. Al abrirla lo primero que vio fue su amado y viejo notebook, al comienzo sintió algo de alegría, alegría que fue opacada de inmediato por la vocecilla que anunciaba que quedaba alrededor de un diez por ciento de la maldita carga…

Suspiró pesadamente.

Bueno por lo menos estaría distraída algunos minutos, eso era algo. Además tampoco había que entrar en pánico, mañana le preguntaría a Gaara si existían los enchufes, ¡por supuesto que tenían que existir!, de lo contrario que clase de civilización sería…sí, definitivamente tenían que existir los sagrados enchufes…o por lo menos algo que se les pareciera y tuviera la misma función ¿verdad?

La batería duró menos de lo que ella incluso pensaba, con una mueca de fastidio lo guardó cuidadosamente en un mueble y comenzó a buscar nuevamente en su mochila, su mp4, Ipod o como sea, se descargó la noche anterior; su celular, que por poco casi lo bota por la ventana ocupó sus últimas cargas para fastidiarla esa mañana; su cámara…sería una buena idea si no se tomaba en consideración que el aparato estaba repleto de fotos de ella y su familia, y como por ahora ella no era una persona masoquista, no que ella supiera, descartó la idea.

"estúpido rayo tele transportador ¿Por qué no me mandaste a un lugar donde por lo menos, sus habitantes estén familiarizados con la palabra celular?" pensó agarrando su cabeza. Si seguía así, al día siguiente seguro que aparecía con unas ojeras similares a las de Gaara, eso si es que ya no las tenía.

En ese momento recordó que cargaba con su cuaderno y sus lápices para todos lados, buscó en su mochila y lo encontró.

Sonrío.

Eso era lo que necesitaba así que sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a dibujar lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Llegada la medianoche todavía no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, estaba muy concentrada dibujando aunque en realidad no sabía que o quien estaba dibujando. Cuando dibujaba, entraba como en una especia de transe, de modo que no sabía lo que dibujaba hasta que lo terminaba y se dedicaba a observarlo.

Al terminar se dio cuenta de que acababa de dibujar a Gaara… ¡¿eh? Pero ¡¿Cómo? ¿Qué le sucedía con ese chico?, siempre que estaba cerca de él sentía sus mejillas calientes y cuando él la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos, sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora, y a veces hasta sentía que se olvidaba de respirar por algunos segundos.

En ese momento sintió que la estaban observando. Guardó el cuaderno entre las almohadas y miró hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar algo sospechoso; abrió la ventana y repitió la búsqueda. Cuando comenzaba a creer que lo imaginó, vio de reojo como un poco de arena salía por el agujero de la cerradura.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—inquirió asustada mientras trataba de encontrar algo para defenderse, encontrando una especie de bate de beisbol.

Del otro lado se escuchó un suspiro de resignación antes de que se abriera la puerta y apareciese Gaara con su típico aire frio e indiferente.

—Gaara…—dijo sorprendida, realmente no se esperaba que fuera él el intruso, aunque tenía lógica, el chico era la única persona que conocía que ocupaba la arena.

— ¿Todavía sigues despierta?—tuvo un tono de pregunta, pero sonó más como a una afirmación.

—Eh…si—contestó nerviosa— esto… ¿por qué me estabas vigilando?— preguntó algo fastidiada.

Gaara notó como su estado de ánimo parecía cambiar demasiado rápido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— cuestionó como si él no hubiera hecho nada, actitud que molestó más a la castaña.

—me refiero a la arena que acaba de salir por la cerradura segundos antes de que tú entraras. Y no me digas que tú no fuiste porque que yo sepa eres el único que la manipula.

—Ah, eso—dijo inexpresivo y restándole importancia.

—Sí, eso—respondió la castaña entre dientes.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico pudiera ponerla de los nervios tan fácilmente? ¡Dios! Los únicos que lograban eso eran su padre, Jorge, William y Edward.

—Solamente quería comprobar si seguías despierta y también que estuvieras bien, como no oí ningún ronquido pensé que habían entrado a asesinarte.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos y tomó aire para tratar de calmarse, no quería terminar en un calabozo como consecuencia de haberlo asesinado y descuartizado.

—Pero eso no tiene importancia. En realidad quiero hablar un momento contigo—dijo causando curiosidad en la castaña y que se pusiera en guardia.

— ¿Acerca de qué quieres hablar?

— ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?—cuestionó con un rostro serio y severo mientras miraba con sus penetrantes ojos a la castaña que involuntariamente se sonrojó.

—Ah…bueno…yo…quería conocer la aldea—respondió titubeante— después me encontré con Kio-nii-chan y nos quedamos conversando…entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era de noche y él se ofreció a venir a dejarme porque me podía perder. Aún no conozco la aldea y como en la mañana me di tantas vueltas…pues quedé hecha un lio.

— ¿Quién es él?

—Ya te lo dije…se llama Fujiwara Kiosuke—dijo nerviosa de que se le saliera algo, ya que los ojos del pelirrojo no le permitían pensar con claridad.

"que penetrantes y profundos ojos, son muy bonitos. ¡Ah, Daniela concéntrate!"

— ¿Por qué me preguntas?

—Por nada, es sólo que me parecía conocido, eso es todo.

—Obvio que te hubiera parecido conocido, después de todo, viven en la misma aldea y este pueblecito no es tan grande como para que no se hubiesen topado nunca.

—Eso ya lo sé—respondió fastidiado— es solo que me recuerda a otra persona que no es de esta aldea.

—Bah, que raro. Yo creo que son alucinaciones tuyas— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hmp—dijo de mala gana, la chica realmente no le caía nada bien, era un fastidio, tal vez hubiese sido mejor dejarla tirada en el desierto, después de todo iba por la ruta que daba hacia Konoha, con algo de suerte llegaba viva allá.

En ese momento se sorprendió de su actitud. Él desde la pelea que había tenido con Uzumaki Naruto, era bastante calmado, pero realmente, esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas rápidamente.

— ¿En qué piensas?— inquirió curiosa acercándose un poco a él.

—En nada que te interese—respondió alejándose y con un imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas.

—Que genio…oye… ¿ya averiguaste como hacerme regresar a mi mundo?

—No—respondió volviendo a su máscara inexpresiva.

La castaña bajó la mirada desilusionada y con una gran tristeza en sus ojos.

—Entiendo… cualquier cosa, házmela saber…incluso si es una mala noticia.

—Extrañas a tu familia, ¿verdad?

—No sabes cuánto, daría lo que fuera por volver a ver a Edward y a Nacho, a mi papá y a mi mamá— respondió con una triste sonrisa.

— ¿quiénes son Edward y Nacho?

—mis hermanos menores, el mayor de los dos tiene nueve años pero cumple años el 26 de septiembre, se llama Edward Alexandro y es mi hermano favorito, con el me llevo súper bien, yo le digo Ed o Alex; mi otro hermano se llama William Ignacio, de ahí que le decimos Nacho o Will, tiene cuatro años, cumple los cinco el 16 de enero, con él no nos llevamos muy bien porque es muy chiquito pero cuando crezca eso cambiará. Algunas veces discutimos, pero no tenemos celos del otro, nos quieren a los tres por igual y a los tres nos regañan por igual además…digamos que somos un tanto irritantes—explicó sonriente al recordar las travesuras de sus hermanitos, en especial las del más pequeño que ya está claro que es hiperactivo.

Suspiró.

Eso era normal, ellos también habían sido hiperactivos, pero con el tiempo tuvieron que cambiar, o si no los expulsarían del colegio por conducta y en el caso de ella, a la directora le importaba un comino que ella fuese una excelente alumna, ya que la buena conducta era lo que más exigían.

Sonrió de buena gana, que buenos tiempos eran aquellos.

"no me queda duda de que eres irritante" pensó Gaara notando como en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Acabo de recordar una travesura que hice a los diez años junto a Ed, otro día te la contaré— respondió entusiasta.

Gaara esbozó una media sonrisa antes de poner una mano en el hombro de Dani.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que vuelvas a donde perteneces, confía en mí.

La castaña lo miró sorprendida y luego sonrió asintiendo solemnemente.

—Ahora descansa, ya te aparecieron ojeras— comentó divertido.

—Tú también tienes ojeras—replicó la castaña picada.

Gaara suspiró y asintió

—Tienes razón. Bueno, que duermas bien—dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Espera…—dijo acordándose del drama de los enchufes— ¿hay enchufes aquí?

— ¿Con que crees que se prende esta lámpara?— cuestionó divertido señalando el cable de la lámpara y luego mostrándole los tres enchufen que estaban al lado del velador.

—Pero que tonta y yo que pensé que no habían, estuvieron frente a mis narices todo el tiempo.

—Hmp, adios—dijo divertido.

**ooo**

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña se levantó lo más temprano que puede para aprovechar al máximo su primer día libre.

Decidió que lo primero que debía hacer era comprar ropa. Entró a varias tiendas de ropa, hasta que se decidió por un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas; para el calzado decidió que lo mejor era ocupar de esas sandalias ninja, así que consultó si tenían en color blanco, la muchacha que la atendió se sorprendió por aquella petición tan inusual. También compró lo esencial para su higiene personal.

Cuando pasó por una tienda de ropa exclusiva para kunoichis, recordó que su vestido no le serviría mucho para entrenar, así que decidió comprar dos tenidas de ropa que se pueden combinar.

La primera consistía en una polera deportiva rosada que le llegaba un poco más arriba del ombligo y ajustada, una falda del mismo material que le llegaba diez dedos arriba de sus rodillas, para llevar debajo de la falda compró unas pequeñas calzas negras que le llegaban a la misma altura y además compró una malla sin mangas para llevar debajo de la polera, según sabía era de un material muy resistente así que podría serle útil. Para los pies compró unas botas negras y además de esas otro par de sandalias pero negras. La segunda tenida consistía en unos pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y en una polera manga tres cuartos igualmente negras. Aparte de eso compró un chaleco rosado abotonado y un abrigo blanco de polar.

En otra tienda de ropa más normal, compró unos jeans y una polera que decía "I love you". Según se había enterado, esa tienda traía ropa importada de un lejano país. En su mundo era como la distancia que había entre Chile y Japón, pasando por todo el atlántico, Europa y Asia.

Alrededor de la hora de almuerzo fue a dejar sus compras a la casa para continuar con lo que le faltaba. Al llegar notó que estaba vacía, mejor así, de ese modo no tenía que dar explicaciones.

Ya vestida con su nuevo vestido, comenzó a revisar lo que le faltaba comprar para decorar su cuarto, porque lo más importante ya lo compró.

Salió nuevamente de la casa y en el trayecto se topó con Kiosuke que la miró de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Dani-chan?

—Hola, Kio-nii-chan— saludó sonriente—¿hacia dónde vas?

—Venía a buscarte— "y a verificar que Gaara no te tuviera encerrada"—quería preguntarte si podíamos comenzar hoy con el entrenamiento, Ryou no puso ningún problema, es más, está ansioso por ver tus habilidades, dijo que no tenía ningún problema en ayudarnos.

— ¡genial!, pero hoy tengo que comprar algunas cosas, ¿me acompañas?

— ¿Qué cosas debes comprar?, porque si es ropa…olvídalo, no tengo la paciencia para que me arrastres para todos lados. Una vez Kasumi lo hizo y no, no volveré a soportarlo.

—En realidad tengo que comprar cosas para decorar mi cuarto—dijo divertida de la mueca en el rostro del chico.

—En ese caso te acompaño, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ya golpeé suficiente a Hitomi, llegó al límite de lo que puede soportar— dijo el pelinegro riéndose entre dientes.

Con Kiosuke todo se hizo mucho más fácil, gracias al sentido práctico con el que veía las cosas. Dani compró una planta que según lo que le comentaron crecía solamente en Konoha, también algunos libros, especialmente novelas de amor que a Kiosuke le parecieron lateras con sólo oír el titulo; compró algunos cuadros que le parecieron interesantes y otras cosas para decorar. Con el dinero que le sobró decidió comprar pinturas y todo lo que necesitaba para la artista que llevaba dentro, pero cuando iba a cancelar, Kiosuke mostró una tarjeta similar a una tarjeta de crédito y canceló todo.

—Déjame pagar a mi—dijo molesta.

—No, deja que te regale algo— respondió autoritario y ahí se acabó esa pequeña discusión.

En el camino de vuelta a casa Dani fotografiaba todo lo que hallaba a su paso.

A llegar a la casa, a la cual Kiosuke dudó por algunos segundos si entrar o no, desempacaron todo y comenzaron a decorar. La planta la dejaron a un costado de la habitación cerca de la ventana, los cuadros le dieron un poco de vida a las paredes, los libros los acomodaron en una repisa y los muebles los decoraron con ositos de felpa. A un costado de la habitación armaron un pequeño rincón del arte.

—Quedó genial—dijo Dani emocionada mientras se recostaba en la cama —gracias, Kio-nii-chan, no lo hubiera podido hacer sin ti.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme— respondió sonriente mientras se sentaba en la cama— oye… ¿cómo viniste a parar a la casa del Kazekage?— inquirió recordando lo de ayer.

Dani le relató todo lo que pasó, también le comentó sobre el tatuaje, esto provocó un gran interés en el moreno.

—vaya, te tienen bien vigilada.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—no eres de este mundo y aparte tienes un tatuaje que ni sabes cómo apareció, conoces tecnología que puede que aquí jamás exista, son suficientes razones ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, bueno, pero no creo que sea así—dijo molesta—además eso a ti no te importa.

—Yo sólo decía—respondió con aire despreocupado— no es para que te enojes.

Dani se sentía molesta, lo que le acababa de decir el moreno puede que sea verdad, no había pensado en eso.

Kiosuke se dio cuenta que lo mejor era dejarla sola, tal vez fue mala idea decirle eso, pero era una posibilidad, además con lo poco que la conocía sentía un especial cariño hacia ella, como el de un hermano mayor.

—Bueno yo me tengo que ir—dijo despidiéndose—mañana nos vemos.

— ¡espera!, no me debí enojar, se que quieres ayudarme, lo siento.

—Déjame pensarlo—dijo en tono divertido—ow, era broma—agregó sobándose el brazo donde antes había recibido el pellizco.

—Yo soy la única que puede hacer bromas—dijo aguantándose la risa, de pronto la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al recordar lo que pasó ayer, cuando el moreno la besó en la frente para despedirse.

No es que la molestase, pero necesitaba saber la razón.

—Kio-nii-chan, ¿Por qué me besaste en la frente ayer?

—Para despedirme, ¿te molesta?—inquirió imaginándose ya el motivo.

—No…es sólo que…lo hiciste para molestar a Gaara, si quieres lo puedes molestar, pero no a través mío. Además… ¿Por qué lo querías molestar?

—Sinceramente eres un poco lenta para algunas cosas.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—cuestionó molestándose un poco por el calificativo de lenta.

—Debiste haber visto su cara cuando me estabas abrazando— dijo riéndose entre dientes—se nota que le gustas y a ti parece que también te gusta.

—Deja de decir tonterías, parece que el calor te chamuscó las neuronas.

—Está bien, no te gusta, entonces… ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que haya besado tu frente delante de él?— preguntó divertido viendo como la castaña se ponía colorada.

—Bueno yo…—dijo mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos.

—Eso me responde que te gusta, y yo como tu hermano debo protegerte, eso hacen los hermanos.

—Genial, estoy descansando de Ed y Will y ahora resulta que tengo un hermano postizo— dijo agarrando su cabeza dramáticamente.

—Vamos, no es para tanto, después me lo vas a agradecer— dijo sonriente.

—Si como no…—comentó divertida volteando los ojos.

—…estos dos días lo he pasado realmente bien contigo, puedo mostrarme como reamente soy en realidad…gracias—dijo sonriéndole.

—No me tienes que agradecer, tú también me has ayudado bastante, eres un buen amigo oops perdón, eres un buen hermano mayor.

—Bueno yo creo que mejor me voy, se está haciendo tarde y no creo que al Kazekage le agrade verme metido en su casa. Recuerda que debes estar temprano en la mañana ah y por favor anda con algo más cómodo y menos llamativo, por donde pasabas los chicos babeaban—dijo divertido antes de desaparecer en un puff evitando el cojín que se le venía.

Temari y Kankuro estaban de misión, así que Dani y Gaara cenaron solos, la cena pasó en un silencio incomodo, cada vez que se miraban desviaban la mirada de inmediato.

Después de cenar la castaña se bañó y se durmió de inmediato, mañana sería un día agotador y debía dormir bien.

**ooo**

Se levantó temprano en la madrugada, se puso la falda y la polera rosada y se dirigió al restaurante cuando los primeros rayos del sol todavía no aparecían con su mochila al hombro.

Al llegar notó como Kiosuke la observaba satisfecho, sin decir nada entraron al restorán en el cual los esperaba Ryou.

—Daniela llegas temprano.

—hola, Ryou—saludó sonriente.

—Bueno síganme— dijo Ryou adentrándose por un pasillo, llegando frente a una puerta.

La abrió dejando ver unas largas escaleras en forma de caracol que llegaban a una especie de sótano, al llegar Dani se sorprendió enormemente, era un lugar inmenso como de 16 metros de altura que se asemejaba a un gran dojo y estaba iluminado exclusivamente por antorchas.

En una de las inmensas paredes había toda clase de armas y pergaminos, en otra pared que era la única que no estaba iluminada había un pequeño pasillo que le llamó mucho la atención.

— ¿Que es ese pasillo?—inquirió Dani con curiosidad.

—después te enterarás— dijo Kiosuke…algo le decía que no se enteraría nunca.

—Bien, comencemos…—dijo Ryou.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**Hola, jeje, aquí con un nuevo capítulo editado. Espero que me esté quedando mejor la ortografía y la narración.**


	7. El entrenamiento comienza

**Capítulo ****VII**

**El entrenamiento comienza**

* * *

—Bien comencemos— dijo Ryou— lo primero que veremos será taijutsu, consiste en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, demuéstrame tus habilidades, Kiosuke me comentó que practicabas artes marciales en tu mundo.

Al escuchar esta afirmación Dani miró molesta a Kiosuke, se suponía que era un secreto y él había prometido guardarlo.

—Apesto en artes marciales—dijo sin muchas ganas, si era lo primero en lo que la probarían, demoraría demasiado antes de poder aprender ninjutsu y genjutsu.

—No importa, atácame—dijo el rubio poniéndose en posición de defensa.

Dani dudó un poco, pero después se abalanzó sobre él, Ryou no tuvo muchos problemas para sacársela de encima y la lanzó unos metros más allá. Dani reaccionó rápido y logró caer parada aunque con algo de esfuerzo.

Antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier movimiento, se dio cuenta de que Ryou se le acercaba a gran velocidad con intención de golpearla. Evadió el golpe y le dio una patada al rubio, para su suerte logró desestabilizarlo, esta era su oportunidad; lo iba a golpear en el tórax, pero el rubio se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y evadió el golpe con gran maestría.

—eres buena, creo que comenzaré a pelear en serio— dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Pensé que ya lo hacías— dijo con una voz que destilaba arrogancia.

—Hmp—Ryou sólo contestó con aquel monosílabo, también con aires arrogantes.

Dani se abalanzó nuevamente sobre él, pero este en un pestañeo se posicionó detrás de ella golpeándola y tirándola violentamente al piso, Dani cayó con una mueca de dolor, comenzaba a pararse pero el rubio la detuvo.

—suficiente.

—Puedo seguir luchando— replicó molesta.

—eso ya lo sé, es sólo que ya comprobé lo que quería comprobar.

— ¿Qué?— cuestionó levantando una ceja, gesto que heredó de su padre.

— ¿de dónde sacaste que eras mala para luchar?

—Mi padre siempre me deja en el piso en menos de un segundo—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—debe ser muy bueno, yo al principio estaba probándote, pero uno de tus movimientos me puso en apuros y me vi en la obligación de pelear seriamente, tu padre te ha enseñado bien. Sólo te falta un poco de velocidad y más fluidez en tus movimientos, esas son cosas que mejorarás con el tiempo y la práctica. En general tienes buenos reflejos, tus golpes poseen la fuerza necesaria y sabes perfectamente donde darlos. Obviamente distas mucho de ser una especialista, pero me atrevería a decir que tu nivel es similar al de un genin. Creo que necesitas luchar contra Kiosuke y estarías en condiciones de comenzar con el asunto del chakra.

—entonces… ¿Por qué mi papá me dijo que era un desastre en artes marciales?—inquirió Dani confundida y sin darle mucho crédito a lo dicho por Ryou.

—es posible que te lo haya dicho para que te superes, para que fueras mejor de lo que eres ahora. Tu meta a vencer era tu padre, si no le ganabas seguirías entrenando más duro.

—tiene algo de lógica, pero yo hubiera preferido que me hubiera dicho la verdad, así yo me sentiría orgullosa de mí misma.

"ahora entiendo porque nunca me dejo ir a un dojo" pensaba recordando que cuando había querido ir a una escuela de artes marciales, su padre se lo había prohibido.

"es un tramposo"

—Si…bueno…cada uno tiene su forma de pensar— dijo sobando su cabeza con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Con un rostro más serio volteó hacia el pelinegro.

—Kio, la dejo en tus manos.

—Hai.

—Ah y Dani— dijo llamando la atención de la chica de orbes celestes— tienes el día libre, cualquier cosa estaré en la oficina— avisó desapareciendo en lenguas de fuego.

Kiosuke y Dani se quedaron solos, la castaña lo miró molesta, todavía no había olvidado que el moreno le dijo el secreto a Ryou.

—Dani-chan, discúlpame, pero te aseguro que él es de confianza, lo conozco desde que llegué aquí y por algo es como un hermano para mí.

—Bueno si tú lo dices…—accedió pero aún sentía algo de desconfianza— ¿comenzamos?

—Hmp, por supuesto— dijo sonriendo de lado —practicaremos taijutsu hasta el medio día y después veremos todo lo relacionado con el chakra.

—Suena bien— la chica se puso en posición de defensa.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y atacó a Dani, esta saltó hacia atrás evitando el golpe. Se acercó nuevamente a la chica pero esta vez con gran velocidad y la golpeó sin piedad en el estómago.

La pobre chica cayó al piso tocando su vientre y retorciéndose por el dolor.

—Levántate— ordenó el muchacho —tú puedes más que eso, pelea en serio.

Dani le hizo caso y como pudo se levantó del piso con una mirada seria. Kiosuke tenía razón, él estaba peleando en serio y sin piedad y ella debía hacer lo mismo.

—hmp, veo que lo comprendes—comentó con una media sonrisa.

—defiéndete, Kio-nii-chan—dijo antes de comenzar a luchar de nuevo.

Los golpes de Dani eran ahora mucho más potentes y a Kiosuke le causó un poco de problemas evadirlos, aunque eso no quitaba que él era mucho más fuerte y que sólo estaba jugando con ella y haciéndola llegar al límite. Esto a Dani le molestaba, se suponía que al principio él estaba peleando en serio. Pero ahora Kiosuke solo evadía sus ataques.

—¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo?— le recriminó para luego gritarle—¡pelea en serio!.

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La atacó y ella lo evadió con una voltereta para luego acercarse a él con sus puños apretados…

En el transcurso de la mañana Dani terminó en el suelo la mayoría de las veces, esto provocó que se enojara y lo atacara con más furia, pero cualquier golpe era inútil ya que el moreno la controlaba en segundos.

Cuando llegó el mediodía la pobre castaña estaba completamente cansada y Kiosuke ni siquiera tenía un rasguño.

—Son las doce— dijo Kiosuke botando a la castaña al suelo por última vez. Se acercó y le tendió la mano—para no ser ninja tienes un buen taijutsu. De ahora en adelante aprenderás todo lo relacionado con el chakra y si las cosas van bien puede que en algunas semanas más estés en condiciones de aprender ninjutsus…

—gr…— Dani se sonrojó por el sonido de su estomago exigiendo alimento-

—creo que antes de todo debemos almorzar ¿qué te parece si vamos donde Ryou para informarle y luego vamos a comer a tu casa?

— ¿a mi casa? Querrás decir la casa de Gaara…pero si estamos en un restorán— comentó confundida.

—eso ya lo sé, lo que pasa es que siempre almuerzo aquí, creo que es hora de variar un poco. Pido un poco de comida para llevar acá y después vamos a tu casa o a mi departamento…—dijo dudando mirándola de pies a cabeza— pensándolo bien…creo que es mejor que vayamos a tu casa, así aprovechas para arreglarte—comentó divertido al ver el estado en que se encontraba la muchacha.

Ambos jóvenes subieron del dojo y se dirigieron al despacho de Ryou, la puerta estaba entreabierta así que entraron sin golpear.

—permiso…

—Pasen—dijo Ryou desde el escritorio—¿y bien?, ¿Cuál es su condición?—cuestionó levemente interesado con la mirada fija en Kiosuke.

—su nivel es bueno, ayuda bastante que entrene desde pequeña. Ahora tengo planeado que se centre en el chakra.

Ryou posó la mirada en la castaña. Se notaba que estaba cansada, su cabello se hayaba despeinado y alborotado; su cara estaba algo sucia y en sus brazos y piernas unos pequeños moretones comenzaban a aparecer.

—Puedo continuar— dijo la castaña al notar la mirada preocupada del rubio.

Claro que podía continuar, los moretones que habían aparecido en su cuerpo no era nada. Su padre era un entrenador muy duro y si a eso le agregamos su entrenamiento de cheerleader, en el que varías veces se había caído del trío…pues…ya estaba acostumbrada a los costalazos.

Si sus dos entrenadores de Cheerleader…Aquamarine Santibáñez y Héctor Aguilera…notaran la mirada de Ryou en esos momentos lo tacharían de exagerado.

—hmp, eso ya lo sé…

—Ryou, será mejor que continúe otro día, está cansada y no creo que resista mucho— dijo el pelinegro bajo una mirada molesta por parte de la castaña.

—Dije que puedo continuar—repitió bastante molesta de que no tomaran en cuenta su opinión.

—otro día continuamos, después de almuerzo iremos a la biblioteca para que conozcas un poco acerca del chakra y además un poco de nuestra historia universal.

—De acuerdo—accedió resignada.

Después de que Dani intentara inútilmente de arreglar su cabello salieron del restorán con una bolsa de comida en las manos con rumbo a la casa del Kazekage. Al llegar no había nadie lo cual decepcionó un poco al pelinegro que quería tener la oportunidad para molestar a Gaara.

—Me voy a duchar, quédate aquí en la pieza— dijo Dani mientras sacaba su vestido del armario.

—no creo que a tu novio le agrade mucho que yo esté en tu pieza

—Él no es mi novio—dijo sonrojada, pero luego su actitud cambió rápidamente—¿Qué te parece si sirves la comida mientras me ducho?

—Por supuesto— dijo antes de que la castaña saliera de la pieza.

Mientras Dani se bañaba Kiosuke sirvió la comida, el velador lo habilitó como una pequeña mesa para comer. Aunque el espacio no era mucho, el moreno se las ingenió para que cupieran los platos. Por último si el espacio del velador era poco podían comer en el piso o encima de la cama.

Cuando Dani salió del baño lavó de inmediato la ropa en una anticuada lavadora.

—Por lo menos existen—murmuraba para sí misma mientras realizaba la labor.

Al llegar al cuarto notó que Kiosuke estaba muy absorto apreciando el cuaderno de dibujos, al ver llegar a Dani lo dejó donde estaba y se disculpó con la castaña, la cual le respondió que no importa.

El almuerzo lo pasaron conversando sobre algunas cosas del mundo de Dani, algunas anécdotas y cosas por el estilo.

Mientras estaban conversando Kiosuke calló repentinamente, se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana y miró detenidamente hacia afuera.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Dani extrañada.

—Nada, no te preocupes— respondió volviendo con una expresión seria a la improvisada mesa.

Después de almorzar, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la biblioteca de la aldea, que se encontraba en el área central de la ciudad, cerca del edificio del Kazekage.

Mientras caminaban, Dani notó con agrado que ahora no llamaba la atención. Se lo iba a comentar a Kiosuke, pero el chico sin aviso alguno rodeó su cintura delicadamente con su brazo y la acercó junto a él.

—¡¿Qué haces?—cuestionó alarmada y visiblemente molesta.

—Nada—respondió mirando al frente con una expresión seria en el rostro. Al notar como la castaña iba reclamar se apresuró a decirle—shh…no hables por ahora, después te explico.

Cuando faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar a la biblioteca Kiosuke sorpresivamente cambió de rumbo. La castaña lo miró en búsqueda de alguna explicación, pero el muchacho seguía en silencio. Con una expresión inescrutable miraba al frente mientras avanzaba con su brazo rodeando la cintura de la chica.

Por donde pasaban casi todas las chicas de su edad y algunas rodeando los veinte le dedicaban miradas fulminantes y otras la miraban mas sutilmente, pero sin suprimir la expresión de envidia.

"si las miradas matasen…" pensó agradeciendo por un momento que el pelinegro estuviera cerca de ella.

Lo único bueno es que ya sabía quién era el soltero más codiciado de la aldea.

—Parece que eres popular entre las chicas—dijo en forma casual cuando su ataque de cobardía terminó.

—Llegamos—anunció repentinamente. Al parecer estaba muy ensimismado para escuchar lo dicho por la castaña o bien no le dio mucha importancia.

Dani al oírlo observó extrañada en donde estaban. Supuso que eran uno de las muchas áreas residenciales de la aldea, esta, particularmente consistía en varios edificios de cinco pisos, que al igual que en el resto de la aldea tenían el color de la arena.

—no creo que aquí este la biblioteca— comentó divertida pero a la vez algo irritada.

—Entra, después te explico—dijo empujándola al interior de uno de los edificios.

En el interior la castaña se dio cuenta de que en cada piso hay un solo departamento. La escalera está por un pequeño pasillo que, al perecer, es lo único compartido. Se notaba que aquel barrio era uno de los más acomodados de la aldea.

Subieron hasta el quinto piso y ahí Kiosuke abrió la puerta que permitía entrar hasta el departamento de ese piso.

Mientras el pelinegro cerraba todas las cortinas, Dani se dedicó a explorar el departamento. El living era de grandes proporciones, en una de las paredes había una gran repisa que estaba completamente abastecida con libros; en el centro se encontraban tres sillones de cuero negro y una mesa central de fina madera, en la pared que daba hacia el norte había un gran ventanal que proporciona una hermosa vista de la aldea y en las otras dos paredes restantes colgaban numerosos cuadros. El comedor estaba separado de la cocina por un pequeño bar, este era un poco más pequeño que el living y en el centro había una mesa con cuatro sillas metálicas, la cocina se asemejaba mucho a esas cocinas que siempre aparecen en las revistas de su mundo.

Cuando Kiosuke terminó su extraña labor, se sentó relajadamente en uno de los sillones.

— ¿Me explicaras que mierda pasa y por qué terminamos viniendo a tu lujoso departamento?— preguntó molesta ante tan relajada actitud.

—tenemos a 2 ANBUs siguiéndonos, me di cuenta en tu habitación, nos siguieron por todo el camino y ahora están afuera esperándonos—susurró con su sharingan activado—;puedo detectar su chakra, no han tenido mucho cuidado en eso, aunque persiguiendo a dos personas normales no deberían tomar tantas precauciones. Aunque por supuesto, yo no soy una persona normal—dijo divertido.

— ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

—eres de otro mundo, no te debería sorprender, además yo te dije que Gaara te tenía vigilada pero tú no me hiciste caso.

— ¿Gaara?, no porque no te simpatice lo vas a culpar.

—no estoy culpándolo porque me cae mal o porque quiera. Tan sólo piénsalo. El Kazekage es el único que tiene control sobre los ANBU, es lógico que él este metido en todo esto—se defendió —aunque creo que con un ANBU hubiera bastado, total, es solo una chica de otro mundo.

—y ahora ¿Qué sugieres que haga?

—te quedarás aquí hasta la tarde, tengo algunos libros que hablan sobre el chakra, de seguro que te servirán. Yo debo ir al restorán, tengo que avisarle de este problema a Ryou y ver como lo solucionamos, porque mientras te estén vigilando no podrás entrenar, recuerda que tenemos que mantener un bajo perfil—dijo rebuscando en la repisa y lanzándole algunos libros a Dani— si tengo suerte uno de los ANBU me sigue. Si te da hambre, en el refrigerador hay comida.

—de acuerdo.

—vuelvo en la tarde, por favor espérame aquí y no hagas nada estúpido ¿sí?

— ¿Quién te crees que soy? —inquirió molesta.

—yo sólo decía.

**ooo**

Kiosuke llegó al departamento cerca de las diez de la noche, se demoró más de lo esperado. Conversó seriamente con Ryou y ambos concordaron que mientras estuvieran vigilando a Dani sería más difícil entrenar.

Luego de Salir del restorán comenzó a deambular por toda la aldea para poder fastidiar a la ANBU que lo seguía de cerca. Después fue a cenar a un restorán que estaba bien central y ahí se demoró cerca de una hora comiendo irritantemente despacio.

Al entrar notó que Dani estaba muy quieta en uno de los sillones, se acercó sigilosamente y notó que estaba profundamente dormida y con un libro en la cara. Era de esperarse, la chica se levantó muy temprano y estuvo entrenando cerca de 5 horas sin descanso, por eso decidió no despertarla ya que se le veía muy cansada.

La tomó cuidadosamente en brazos y la cargó hasta su habitación.

La habitación era grande y de un pálido celeste, a un costado había una puerta que daba hacia al baño y al lado de esta está su pequeño armario. En el centro del cuarto se encontraba una cama de dos plazas con el cubrecama de un obscuro color azul, a un lado de esta estaba la mesa de noche que tenía una pequeña lámpara.

Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido le sacó las sandalias, la acostó en su cama y la arropó bien porque la noche era muy fría.

Luego él se fue al baño en el que tomó una reparadora ducha. Se vistió con unos pantalones gastados que servían de pijama y salió del baño. De su armario sacó un futon y lo puso al lado de la cama para después apagar la luz y acostarse.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado el capi. También quisiera agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews.**

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro que le respondí por privado.**

**fabiola59**

**alessa-vulturi: no pude responderte por privado, creo que los tienes bloqueados. En fin, te respondo por acá por si lees. Gracias por tus comentarios en cada capítulo. Jaja, no le tomes mala al lindo de Kiosuke, luego verás que es un genial personaje ^^.**


	8. Equilibrio y malos entendidos

**Destino**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Equilibrio y malos entendidos**

* * *

Despertó confundida esa mañana, lo último que recordaba es que estaba leyendo en el living y ahora estaba cómodamente tendida en una cama que no sabía cómo apareció. Miró para todos lados y se dio cuenta de que Kiosuke estaba durmiendo en el suelo sobre un futon, seguramente él la llevó a la cama.

Se levantó cuidadosamente y se dirigió a la cocina. Después de media hora tuvo listo el desayuno que consistía en tocino con huevo, café y jugo de naranja para Kiosuke y de frutilla para ella.

Entró a la pieza y despertó a Kiosuke. Éste se levantó algo desubicado y Dani se sonrojó de sobremanera y desvió rápidamente la mirada. Kiosuke la miró confundido hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que su torso estaba desnudo.

Cuando se puso una camisa, Dani volvió a mirar y le entregó la bandeja con su desayuno.

El pelinegro observó desconfiado su inusual desayuno y notó como la castaña lo comenzaba a comer felizmente.

—come, es comida de mi mundo— dijo la chica sonriente.

—De acuerdo—accedió resignado mirando aún la comida con desconfianza…claro que una desconfianza fingida.

Después del desayuno que a Kiosuke le gustó bastante, el chico se vistió más decentemente y luego salieron con rumbo al restorán.

— ¿Entendiste algo de lo que leíste?— cuestionó el muchacho mientras caminaban por las calles polvorientas de Suna

—Soñé toda la noche con eso—realmente estaba segura que podría dar fácilmente una charla sobre el tema.

—hmp.

Dani miró a su acompañante entre molesta e incrédula…al parecer Kio también tenía pegado los monosílabos.

Al llegar al restorán Ryou los recibió y el dedicó a Kiosuke una significante mirada que la castaña no supo interpretar

Luego de que la castaña respondiera algunas preguntas con respecto de lo que leyó el rubio sonrió.

—bien, ahora que ya sabes lo teórico es hora de pasar a la siguiente fase.

Ryou no los llevó al dojo, cosa que la confundió un poco, sino que se dirigieron a un pasillo con una puerta al final, la abrieron y la castaña se quedó boquiabierta.

Al otro lado había un gran patio, pero a diferencia de lo que se esperaba este era completamente verde, habían algunos árboles y a un costado un estanque artificial, en un extremo habían algunos juegos como columpios.

"deben ser para sus dos hijas supongo" pensaba observando alrededor.

Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue un gran poste que no debería estar ahí, medía fácilmente diez metros o más.

— ¿Para qué me traen aquí?—cuestionó confundida.

—como no disponemos de mucho tiempo tendremos que apurar el proceso y este es el método más indicado—explicó Ryou bajo la atenta mirada de la muchacha —lo primero que tendrás que hacer es trepar este poste, en la cima tendrás que mantenerte parada con un pie intentando mantener el equilibrio y, a la vez, meditar con tus manos en la posición del tigre.

—…—dijo con la cabeza gacha

"me dan miedo las alturas…es decir…en cheerleader soy ejecutante…pero es muy distinto esta a doce metros que a dos del piso"

A pesar de ser cheerleader y tener siempre que soportar lanzamientos y que hicieran con ella lo que se les antojara, la altura no era tanto.

—Bueno, comienza—ordenó Ryou—supongo que sabes la posición del tigre— al ver que la castaña asintió, entró de nuevo seguido de Kiosuke.

—Kio-nii-chan…— dijo con un pucherito…es decir… ¿ni siquiera sé quedaría con alguien que la vigilara? En cheerleader por lo menos había cuatro personas que la mantenían arriba y que la agarraban en caso de que perdiera el equilibrio

—esto lo debes hacer sola, vendré a verte de vez en cuando—dijo con una sonrisa.

Dani suspiró de resignación y comenzó a trepar la resbaladiza superficie para caer inmediatamente.

**ooo**

— ¿Crees que lo logre?— cuestionó Kiosuke con dudas.

—esperemos que sí, pero lo más probable es que si no le resulta busque otra forma, después de todo se pueden tomar varios caminos para llegar a una solución— dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Kiosuke-kun—se oyó la voz de Karen.

—Karen…—dijo el muchacho sin muchas ganas…aquella chica siempre quería conseguir algo con él.

— ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?, podría ser como en…una…una cita—propuso ligeramente sonrojada.

—no, lo lamento, Karen, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer— se negó pasando por el lado de ella.

—Entiendo— dijo tristemente—es por Daniela-san ¿verdad?.

Al escucharla Kiosuke se dio la vuelta para mirarla, con el seño fruncido.

— ¿a qué te refieres?

—desde que llegó has estado muy cerca de ella y ayer te vi abrazándola ¿son novios?— cuestionó celosa, aunque no tenía ningún derecho de ponerse de esa forma.

—eso a ti no te importa— respondió en un tono frío y cortante.

Ryou observó aquella escena en silencio y se extrañó al oír a la peli plateada.

— ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Dani?— cuestionó curioso.

—nada, sólo somos amigos, la abracé para que esos ANBU le fueran con el cuento a Gaara.

— ¿seguro?

— ¡por supuesto!, a Dani la considero como una hermanita pequeña, además tú sabes quién me interesa.

— ¿esa chica? ¿Todavía no la olvidas?

—No puedo olvidarla— respondió tristemente.

Hablar de Midori y saber que jamás la volvería a ver le causaba un profundo dolor, saber que estaban a tres días de distancia y saber también que no podía ir.

—es como cuando tú te diste cuenta que no podías estar junto a Magdalena, trataste de olvidarla, pero no pudiste y al final lograron estar juntos— dijo con una sonrisa—a mí me pasa lo mismo, con la única diferencia que con nosotros no habrá un final feliz.

—eso depende de ti.

—ya lo sé, pero no quiero que elija entre estar conmigo y vivir en su aldea con su familia.

—la decisión es de ella, no puedes decidir por ella, si ella quiere estar contigo…

—no, no puede estar conmigo, las cosas son así.

Ryou suspiró, no le gustaba verlo así, lo conocía hace varios años y sabía que estaba sufriendo.

—estoy seguro que algún día podrás estar junto a ella.

—si…eso espero…

**ooo**

— ¡Maldita sea!—gritó la castaña al resbalarse por vigésima octava vez.

El poste era demasiado resbaladizo y además su vestido no la ayudaba mucho que digamos.

"debí haberme ido a cambiar primero" pensaba cansada.

Para poder trepar debía tomar vuelo, abrazarse con un pequeño salto al poste y comenzar a trepar rápidamente. Cuando tenía suerte alcanzaba a trepar hasta los tres metros y había veces que no alcanzaba a llegar al metro y medio.

—Es imposible— dijo jadeando—no lo lograré.

No era muy normal en ella que se rindiera tan fácilmente

Cuando se iba a dar por vencida recordó una frase que le dijo su padre.

"se pueden tomar varios caminos para llegar a una solución"

Y era cierto, muchas veces lo había comprobado. Por lo tanto, si no podía trepar el poste así, tendría que buscar otras formas o ayudarse de algo.

Recorrió el patio con la mirada en busca de algo que la pudiese ayudar. En ese momento notó de reojo un destello plateado, volteó y caminó hacia los juegos. Ahí, tirada en el piso había una cadena que en uno de sus extremos tenía una especie de espada.

¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaba un arma en donde niños juegan?, aunque pensándolo bien… ese mundo era tan extraño que no le extrañaría que los niños jugaran con armas. Además debía agradecer haber encontrado aquel arma.

Se dirigió al poste con su hallazgo y la pasó alrededor, la cadena le ayudó a que pudiese finalmente impulsarse hacia arriba.

Después de algunos intentos más y de varias patadas al poste, logró finalmente llegar a la cima. Ahí no le costó pararse tanto, total…estaba acostumbrado a tener que ponerse dura cuando la subían. Miró hacia el frente, ocupando toda la fuerza de voluntad en no mirar hacia abajo…sabía perfectamente que el suelo no se vería igual desde doce metros que desde dos.

—me voy a caer— murmuró aterrada, estaba a doce metros de altura y sin nada que la sujetara, nadie que la sostuviera como en un desmonte, una caída desde ahí y lo más probable es que termines en el pijama de madera. En ese momento sí que valoraba a su tercera base.

Cuando consiguió el equilibrio perfecto, se puso en la misma posición para hacer un liberty, con una pierna doblada de tal modo que el pies tocara la rodilla de la pierna de base, levantó un poco la cadera de la pierna doblada para nivelarse y se quedó ahí…por costumbre "marcó" su liberty y sus brazos se pusieron en la posición de V alta.

En ese momento le dieron ganas de marcar una "paloma" y luego tomar sus pies y tocarse con éste la cabeza, como en la figura del escorpión…pero sabía que tal vez luego se arrepentiría de eso.

Lentamente bajó sus brazos, mientras mantenía el abdomen apretado y al igual que su pierna base. Eso lo había aprendido en cheerleader, al principio, cuando recién la subían, le costaba mantener el equilibrio, pero luego había aprendido a apretarse, sobre todo apretar los músculos de sus muslos, para así evitar la caída.

Hizo la posición del tigre con las manos y cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse y relajar poco a poco los músculos de su cuerpo, ya había logrado el equilibrio y ahora esperaba poder mantenerse así.

Trató de dejar su mente en blanco y olvidarse de todo por un momento, no preocupaciones, no miedo, no Gaara, no ira, no tristeza, no… nada.

**ooo**

Un chico pelirrojo caminaba por las calles, avanzaba a paso tranquilo, se le veía serio y pensativo. Su presencia confundía a algunas personas, mas él no se daba cuenta o no les ponía atención.

Se dirigía hacia el extremo oeste de la aldea en donde se encontraba el restorán más lujoso de la ciudad. Todos creerían que iba a almorzar, sin embargo él iba a buscar algo, más bien a alguien.

Mientras caminaba recordó la información que le dieron hace poco.

_._

_Dos ANBUs aparecieron en la oficina del Kazekage en una nube de humo._

—_Kazekage-sama, hicimos lo que nos solicitó._

— _¿Y bien?—inquirió Gaara interesado._

—_la niña Daniela Rozen llegó a su casa alrededor de las 13:00 horas acompañada de un muchacho muy apuesto de alrededor de 17 años, tenía el pelo negro, los ojos del mismo color y la piel pálida—dijo una voz femenina._

—_Continúa—ordenó el pelirrojo._

—_el chico que responde al nombre de Fujiwara Kiosuke se quedó en la pieza de Daniela-san, ordenando la comida en la mesa de noche mientras ella se bañaba. Estuvieron ahí hasta las 14:30 horas, después salieron y comenzaron a pasear por la aldea. El muchacho la tomó por la cintura y la dirigió hasta uno de los sectores residenciales de la villa, debo agregar que al más lujoso. Allí cerraron todas las cortinas y no pudimos ver qué pasaba. Después de veinte minutos Fujiwara Kiosuke salió del edificio—dijo una voz masculina._

— _¿Lo siguieron?—inquirió seriamente._

—_Yo lo seguí— dijo la voz femenina— después de salir del departamento se dirigió al restorán Fujiwara, un restorán muy lujoso que se encuentra en el extremo oeste de la ciudad. Estuvo ahí por algunas horas, para luego comenzar a deambular tranquilamente por toda la ciudad y luego dirigirse a un restorán en el que se demoró cerca de hora y media para comer una pequeña porción de sushi—dijo la voz algo fastidiada— posteriormente se dirigió hacia su departamento._

—_durante todo ese tiempo Daniela Rozen no salió, cuando el chico llegó la luz de la habitación se encendió y se vio una sombra que parecía cargar algo, minutos después la luz se apagó. Esta mañana la chica abrió las cortinas temprano y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, demoró cerca de media hora. Luego se dirigió al cuarto y minutos después Kiosuke abrió las cortinas. Después de desayunar se dirigieron al mismo sitio que Kiosuke visitó el día anterior—relató la voz masculina._

—_Mañana a primera hora le tendremos un detallado informe—dijo la voz femenina._

—_No es necesario, pueden retirarse—ordenó serio._

—_Hai, Kazekage-sama._

.

Su ritmo ahora era más rápido, le molestaba de cierta forma lo que le dijeron sus subordinados. La razón no la tenía clara y dudaba mucho que existiera una, es solo que le…molestaba.

¿Estaría celoso?, pero ¿de qué? ¿Cuál era el motivo? ¿Acaso era Dani? ¡Imposible! Aunque…cuando le contaron detalladamente todo lo sucedido sintió su sangre hervir ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso le molestaba que la castaña pasara la noche en casa de aquel chico?

"hmp, ella puede hacer lo que quiera" pensó, aunque…ese hacer lo que quiera podría interpretarse de muchas formas, ya que calzaba incluso en lo morboso. Pero ¡POR FAVOR!, ¿qué clase de cosas estaba pensando?

Al llegar al supuesto restorán, notó que realmente era muy lujoso, pero por supuesto, si el dueño era uno de los hombres más ricos de todo el mundo ninja. Entró sin dudar, según su fuente la castaña tendría que estar ahí. En el interior había varias mesas ocupadas y un gran número de camareras y mozos.

Buscó con la mirada a la ojiceleste, pero no la encontró, al único que vio fue a ese tal Kiosuke conversando con un hombre rubio de alrededor de 30 años. El pelinegro no parecía ocupar las usuales ropas de mozo, sino que vestía relativamente normal, llevaba puestos unos jeans claros y una camisa blanca, definitivamente esas no eran las vestimentas normales de un empleado, a menos que no fuera un empleado y que fuera una especie de jefe.

El moreno notó su presencia y se acercó con una sonrisa arrogante.

—vaya, vaya, pero que inusual visita ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, Kazekage-sama? — preguntó con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde está?—cuestionó serio.

— ¿Quién?

—Dani, por supuesto— respondió como si la respuesta fuera obvia—sé que está aquí.

— ¿en serio?, haber…veamos… ¡ah! si aquí esta—dijo divertido mostrando su bolsillo—¿la vez? ¡Mira te esta saludando!— riendo burlonamente.

—Estoy hablando en serio—dijo molesto controlándose para no aplastarlo con la arena.

—bueno, ¿acaso no captaste la indirecta? Aquí no está—replicó cruzándose de brazos y con una media sonrisa en el rostro—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso se te perdió?, ella se fue temprano en la mañana, puede que se haya perdido— frunció ligeramente—además, ¿Cómo supiste donde trabajo? Y ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que está aquí?, ¿acaso la estas vigilando?, si ese fuera el caso no creo que sea muy conveniente hacerlo, en realidad no quiero estar ahí cuando se entere.

—no la estoy vigilando.

—De acuerdo—"¿a quién engaña?"—yo creo que ya puedes retirarte, a menos que quieras comer algo.

—no me voy a ir sin ella, sé que está aquí.

—Y sigues con lo mismo, te estoy diciendo que no está—dijo ligeramente fastidiado.

— ¿Qué sucede?— cuestionó el tipo rubio que estaba conversando con Kiosuke anteriormente, el cual a todas luces era Ryou

—Afirma que Dani-chan, la chica que te comenté, supuestamente está aquí—explicó el moreno.

—hmp, ototo, tú no traes a tus conquistas aquí al trabajo— comentó con una media sonrisa—Kazekage-sama, esa chica no ha venido—se dirigió al pelirrojo— Kio me dijo que se quedo a dormir en su departamento y que salió temprano por la mañana, es posible que se haya perdido, ya que no conoce muy bien la villa, si sabemos algo, Kio la irá a dejar personalmente a su casa.

—De acuerdo—accedió resignado, aunque no les crea nada decidió que lo mejor era retirarse— adiós— se despidió.

Cuando Gaara se retiró, ambos se sentaron en una mesa cercana y se relajaron.

—Parece que los ANBUs ya le fueron con el cuento— dijo Kiosuke sonriendo divertido—aunque nunca pensé que vendría a buscarla.

—parece que Dani le interesa.

—si…eso creo…pero no creo que lo admita o que se dé cuenta—dijo algo fastidiado.

—parece que no te simpatiza.

—considerando como nos conocimos, creo que no podría ser de otra forma—contestó con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Ah!—un grito de dolor que parecía venir desde el patio los interrumpió.

**ooo**

Una hora después logró finalmente dejar su mente en blanco y dejó de preocuparse de lo que la atormentaba. Comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña, que nunca antes había experimentado, esta era especie una energía que se acumulaba en su estomago, luego esta energía comenzaba a dispersarse por cada parte de su cuerpo.

"¿será esta energía el chakra?" se preguntó interiormente, hmp, no podría ser otra cosa, ¡lo estaba logrando!

Esa felicidad y euforia que sintió en un principio fue reemplazada por un molesto cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir en el lugar en donde tenía el tatuaje. De pronto sintió como si le estuvieran poniendo un fierro caliente en la espalda, el molesto cosquilleo se transformaba en un dolor insoportable.

—¡ah!—gritó la castaña por el dolor, hizo un movimiento brusco- justo lo que no debía hacer- y comenzó a perder el equilibrio, después de algunos segundos en los que trató inútilmente de estabilizarse, apretándose nuevamente… pero el dolor aumentaba…era mucho peor que esa vez en la que se había doblado el pie y sus bases la tenían sujeta fuertemente del tobillo…recordaba que hasta había soltado una que otra lagrima por el dolor; esto era diferente, no le dolía el pie, el dolor partía en la espalda, pero se repartía por todo su cuerpo.

Finalmente, dejó que lo inevitable sucediera. Se lanzó, como en un desmonte, "sacando cadera", justo como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo en los lanzamientos y desmontes…con la diferencia que no habrían cuatro personas abajo para atajarla.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos rezando porque fuera una muerte rápida y sin dolor, lo que menos deseaba era quedar agonizando. Sin embrago y para su suerte, antes de llegar al piso unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Kiosuke que la miraba preocupado.

—da-Dani-chan ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió?—cuestionó ansioso.

—el…el tatuaje…me…me quema—respondió asustada y botando una que otra lágrima por el dolor.

Ryou al escuchar miró preocupado a la chica y le pidió al pelinegro que delicadamente la pusiera boca abajo en el césped. Kiosuke obedeció y lo que vio no lo tranquilizó en absoluto. A través del vestido se podía ver una luz blanca en el lugar donde, por lo dicho por Kiosuke, debería estar el supuesto tatuaje. Acercó su mano hasta milímetros del cuerpo de la chica y sintió algo que lo hizo sonreír imperceptiblemente, pero que también lo alarmó y lo hizo mandar una maldición a quien sabe quién.

—¡ahhh! ¡Duele, duele mucho!

—Relájate, ya pasara— dijo Ryou, poco a poco la luz se desvaneció y la oji celeste se tranquilizó.

—Dani—llamó serio—cuéntame con lujo de detalles todo lo que paso.

La chica le contó lo que sintió y Ryou no tuvo ninguna duda en que ella pudo sentir su chakra, por lo que, su idea fue la correcta.

—Ahora queda ver el problema del tatuaje—comentó pensativo.

— ¿Qué crees que es?—cuestionó Kiosuke serio.

—No lo sé, pero tengo algo claro—dijo pensativo para dirigir su mirada a la preocupada castaña que se hallaba sentada en el suelo — no podrás seguir entrenando hasta que solucionemos este problema, si intentas sentir el chakra o concentrarlo el dolor volverá.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Cuídense y sean felices! Aah! Y déjenme reviews!**


	9. Malagradecida

**Destino**

**Capitulo IX**

**Malagradecida**

* * *

Dani pasó el resto del día trabajando, se extrañó al notar que su amiga Karen parecía estar triste. Y lo que más le extrañó y molestó al mismo tiempo fue que cuando fue a preguntarle por su estado, la chica de pelo plateado le dirigió una mirada envenenada y llena de odio.

Kasumi que se hallaba cerca se extrañó, al igual que la castaña, por el extraño comportamiento; usualmente Karen no solía ser así.

Durante los ratos libres, Kiosuke le comentó la inesperada visita de Gaara, su reacción no se dejó esperar.

— ¿Y tú que le dijiste?— preguntó nerviosa.

—Que te quedaste en mi casa, pero que te fuiste temprano por la mañana— respondió encogiéndose de hombro—dijo que no se iba a ir hasta que no te encontrara, me costó un poco convencerlo.

Al final de la jornada Dani ayudó a ordenar un poco y luego se cambió ropa para irse. Cuando se despidieron, Kiosuke se ofreció ir a dejarla a la casa. Ella, para evitar roces entre Gaara y él prefirió negarse.

—Dije que voy a dejarte— dijo Kiosuke.

—no, yo puedo irme sola, no necesito un perro guardián.

—no, yo te acompaño ¿acaso estas sorda?, en ese caso lávate bien los oídos.

—no quiero que me acompañes, ¿acaso hablo chino?— cuestionó picada.

Después de cerca una hora de discusión en la que Dani ganó, el chico la dejó ir molesto.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que el moreno la acompañara, ahora estaba perdida. Era difícil de creer considerando el tamaño de la aldea, pero digamos que la castaña no tenía muy buena orientación, además no estaba pensando precisamente hacia dónde iba, solo caminaba.

Llegó a una calle que no tenía iluminación y que además estaba desierta. Esto no le llamó mucho la atención, nunca le había temido a la oscuridad. De pronto sintió que la seguían, sintió una extraña sensación, como una energía ajena a la de ella.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — cuestionó seria. Sus ánimos no andaban muy buenos. —muéstrate.

—vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí— dijo una voz ronca— la muchachita de la que todos hablan—comenzó a divisarse la silueta de un hombre alto y corpulento—que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, en un callejón a oscuras.

—lárgate, quien quiera que seas—dijo dando media vuelta, sin caer en la cuenta todavía de lo que en verdad sucedía.

—oh, pero que genio, me gusta, te quieres hacer la difícil ¿no? —dijo el hombre que debía rondar los veinte años, cabello oscuro, tez pálida, sus vestimentas eran bastante vulgares.

En ese momento, Dani estaba segura que estaba frente a un ebrio. Los "curaditos" armaban boche, pero nunca hacían nada.

—hmp, no me hagas perder el tiempo—y ella no estaba ese día de ánimos para soportar a un borracho.

Comenzó a avanzar tranquilamente, pero el chico la agarró fuertemente del brazo.

—Suéltame—ordenó amenazante.

Pero aquel hombre no la soltó y ahora que lo tenía cerca, Dani no pudo detectar el habitual olor a alcohol.

—espera… ¿no quieres divertirte un momento?

Y aquel comentario, terminó por tirar a la basura su teoría del borracho y la hizo sospechar que en realidad estaba frente a una especie de hombre callejero mucho más peligroso: un pervertido.

"¿Qué ha dicho? Acaso… ¡mierda Daniela eres demasiado lenta para algunas cosas!" pensó, comenzando a tomarle el verdadero peso a la situación.

— ¡Suéltame!—gritó dándole una patada que lo obligó a alejarse un poco.

El rostro del hombre se deformó por unos momentos en una mueca de fastidio, pero luego recompuso la sonrisa.

— ¡que lastima!, entonces tendrá que ser por las malas—su sonrisa malvada provocó un estremecimiento en Dani.

Él, rápidamente se puso detrás de ella, agachó su cabeza y le susurró al oído:

— No puedes negarte— luego la volteó y la rodeó fuertemente por la cintura, tocando accidentalmente el tatuaje.

— ¡Ah!—Gritó desesperada por el dolor "maldito"— ¡suéltame estúpido idiota!—trató de zafarse pero él la tenía muy bien agarrada.

— ¡jajaja!, no pienso— dijo burlonamente. — ¿sabes?, ese vestido te queda bien, pero te verías mejor sin él.

Si no hubiese sido porque el dolor en la parte baja de su espalda era insoportable, le habría dicho todo su repertorio de insultos.

— ¡Cállate estúpido pervertido!— El dolor era insoportable así que rompió a llorar de rabia, dolor e impotencia— ¡suéltame, weón! O si no…

En ese momento Dani tuvo que reprimir el torrente de insultos que amenazaban con salir de su boca y se limitó a cerrar los ojos y apretar sus labios fuertemente. Si aquel hombre la besaba, no lo dejaría pasar más allá.

"de seguro tiene pensado lugares mucho más interesante donde poner ese asqueroso hocico" pensó dándose cuenta de lo _brillante_ que era su idea.

Comenzó a acercar su boca a la de ella pero algo lo detuvo

— ¿Qué mierda…?

Dani cuando no sintió la asquerosa boca de aquel hombre sobre la suya, abrió lentamente los ojos y se topó con una pared de arena.

—Te dijo que la soltaras—dijo alguien entre dientes.

Aquella voz, sumado a la pared de arena, tranquilizaron a la castaña. Ya no estaba en peligro.

El hombre volteó y vio como Gaara lo miraba con rabia y odio. La mandíbula del chico estaba apretada y la arena lo rodeaba de manera amenazante. Una mueca de miedo apareció en el rostro del pervertido, intentó darse a la fuga, pero la arena le tomó el pie y lo botó, arrastrándolo hacia el pelirrojo.

—Ka-Kazekage-sama, no es lo que usted cree— dijo aterrado intentando zafarse del agarre de la arena.

En ese momento, toda expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo desapareció, volviendo a la usual mascara inexpresiva, pero Dani, que ese día había aprendido a sentir el chakra, sintió una energía negativa proveniente de él.

— ¿Y qué es lo que creo?— cuestionó con un tono frio que hacía mearse a cualquiera—. Responde.

Sus ojos parecían dos témpanos de hielo y Dani estaba segura que nunca había visto a nadie mirar de esa forma.

—bueno que…

— ¿qué? ¿Acaso que la ibas a violar?—preguntó nuevamente entre dientes y apretando los puños.

—Por favor…, perdóneme— pidió el hombre suplicante, pero algo le decía que Gaara no tendría clemencia; ella tampoco la tendría.

—No— dijo duramente

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba. Sus ojos se cruzaron y ella sintió una extraña sensación de seguridad…tanta era la tranquilidad que la presencia de Gaara le transmitía, que sus sollozos comenzaron a disminuir.

Cuando miró a Dani, notó que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas. Eso lo molestó aún más, si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, no…no quería ni imaginarse con lo que se hubiera encontrado.

—Dani…lamento que tengas que ver esto— dijo cortando el contacto visual.

Dani realmente no entendió a que se refería el chico con aquella frase, pero algo le decía que pronto lo sabría y que además, no sería muy agradable para la vista.

La arena comenzó a cubrir el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda del pervertido y luego, cuando ambas extremidades estuvieron cubiertas, Gaara cerró su puño luego de decir una extraña palabra. Dani vio con horror como ambas extremidades eran literalmente molidas por la arena.

El hombre comenzó a retorcerse por el dolor, lamentándose desesperado.

— ¡mis brazos! ¡Mis piernas! ¡Maldito!—gritaba.

Daniela aún sin recuperarse, miraba al hombre que ahora le dirigía una mirada desesperada. No sintió lastima, en lo absoluto, pero…pero… miró a Gaara, el cual se hallaba parado a un costado del pervertido.

Los ojos de Gaara ya habían abandonado cualquier rastro de ira y ahora miraba al hombre fríamente y con cierto desinterés.

—agradece que fui benevolente, sólo esta fracturado—dijo chasqueando sus dedos.

Dani se sorprendió al ver como aparecían lo que ella creía que podrían ser los llamados ANBU. Uno ocupaba una máscara de animal, y los otros ocupaban mascaras adornadas con figuras relacionadas con el viento.

El ver los ANBU ahí, provocó que Dani recordara que Gaara la había estado espiando durante aquellos días. Parte del enojo que se le había pasado producto del ataque reciente, amenazaban con salir nuevamente a la superficie, y esta vez, de manera recargada.

—Llévenlo al calabozo—fue la orden cortante que dio Gaara a sus subordinados.

—Hai—dijeron al unísono con voz firme, lo que le hizo recordar a los militares de su mundo.

Luego Gaara la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada, aunque con cierta…cautela…por así decirlo.

—Dani vamos—dijo dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la casa.

Dani se quedó mirando la espalda Gaara por algunos segundos y luego dirigió su mirada al hombre que había tratado de propasarse con ella, el cual estaba siendo cargado por los ANBU. No, no sentía lastima…pero aun así…encontraba que lo que había hecho Gaara era excesivo

Gaara al no sentirla detrás de él, se detuvo y se volteo a verla, encontrándose a la chica mirando a los ANBU que ya habían comenzado a marcharse.

"niña tonta" pensó con cierto enfado.

Aún estaba molesto porque no había podido encontrarla en el restorán y porque además no había podido percibirla a través del chakra, cayendo en la cuenta de que el chakra de la chica era imperceptible. Y otra cosa que le causaba molestia era verla parada como tonta en aquel lugar.

— ¿vas a quedarte ahí parada o vas a venir conmigo? —fue por eso, que cuando habló, no pudo ocupar palabras amables.

La castaña salió de su letargo y lo miró algo desorientada. Luego había llegado corriendo hasta él.

Se había detenido a aproximadamente un metro de él y había desviado la mirada.

—Gracias—dijo en un susurro y con cierta incomodidad.

**ooo**

El camino pasó en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería hablar. Dani mantenía su mirada en el piso, Gaara la había salvado de una muy grande, pero en ese momento recordaba las extremidades llenas de sangre del hombre y un estremecimiento comenzaba a recorrerla.

—Dani… ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?— cuestionó Gaara un tanto dubitativo.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la muchacha. La miró un tanto fastidiado. Ese día realmente no andaba de los mejores ánimos.

— Dani, te estoy hablando—así que cuando la llamó por segunda vez, ni siquiera se molestó en ocupar un tono amable como al principio.

— ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?—cuestionó ella saliendo recién de su ensimismamiento.

Miró a Gaara y notó como este le dirigía una mirada un tanto asesina y luego resoplaba un tanto exasperado.

— ¿Dónde estabas? no fuiste a dormir a la casa.

Al escucharlo, Dani recordó de golpe que Gaara había mandado a esos ANBU para espiarla a ella y a Kio. El enfado que había logrado reprimir hace rato, salieron a flote inmediatamente.

—eso ya lo deberías saber, después de todo se lo fuiste a preguntar a Kio-nii-chan al trabajo—acusó con el seño fruncido.

Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Así que Fujiwara ya le había ido con el cuento.

— ¿Te lo dijo?—cuestionó— ¿Cuándo?

En ese momento a Dani le dieron ganas de morderse la lengua. Con lo molesta que estaba había soltado información de más y como Gaara no tenía ni un pelo de tonto, si no se iba con cuidado podría descubrirla.

—Sí, me encontré con él en la tarde— mintió mientras desviaba la mirada.

Maldijo silenciosamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho; si quería mentir, lo peor que podía hacer era desviar la mirada, ya que eso era prueba suficiente de que mentía.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué andabas sola?—cuestionó suspicazmente.

Él por su parte, podía adivinar que la chica estaba mintiendo por lo incomoda que se encontraba.

Dani volvió a mirar a Gaara y esta vez lo miró directamente a los ojos. A veces, le resultaba muy fácil mentir…aunque…sólo le funcionaba con ciertas personas, lástima que su padre no estuviera entre esas personas.

Y ella pensaba que mirándolo fijamente le iba a hacer creer que estaba diciendo la verdad… ¡Hn! Realmente era una ilusa.

—Porque nos separamos obviamente— le contestó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo—. Le dije que no me acompañara a casa. Ciertamente cometí un error, ya que no conozco muy bien este pueblito de cuarta.

—Tsk…—Gaara le dirigió una mirada algo molesta ¿Por qué no se dejaba mejor de insultar a la aldea? Estaba seguro que esa tal Viña del mar de donde venía la chica, era horrible.

Luego esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

—no es culpa de la aldea que tú tengas una orientación peor que la de un bebé—contraatacó de manera autosuficiente.

— ¡bebé mis narices!—exclamó furiosa — ¡y aparte ¿a ti que te importa? No debiste haber llegado al rescate, yo tenía todo fríamente calculado y controlado a la perfección. Además faltaba poco para que me librara de aquel weón de mierda—dijo con el seño fruncido.

¡Uy! Realmente sus modales andaban por el suelo esos días; no era la primera vez que decía un improperio y aparte, ahora combinaba dos. Aunque…que se le saliera la palabra weón era comprensible, la tenía metida hasta la raíz en su vocabulario.

—sí, claro, seguro que estabas a punto de librarte—comentó con sarcasmo puro—, lo único que hacías era gritar y lloriquear como la niña tonta que eres— dijo molesto, realmente aquella chica lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

Y era una malagradecida, ni siquiera daba las gracias porque la había defendido. "tenía todo fríamente calculado y controlado a la perfección" imitó en su mente la voz de la chica. Si que lo tenía todo controlado, ¡ja! Estaba seguro que si se hubiera demorado un poco más en llegar, habría presenciado una violación.

— ¡tonta tu abuela!—gritó hecha furia mientras Gaara alzaba una ceja.

—No metas a mi abuela en esto ni siquiera la conozco— dijo Gaara haciéndose el que no había entendido el comentario.

Dani lo miró sin poder creérselo "o es retrasado mental o simplemente me está tomando el pelo" pensó dándose cuenta luego que era la segunda opción.

Al llegar se encontraron a Kiosuke parado en la entrada. Gaara hizo una mueca de fastidio, genial, lo que le faltaba, realmente su día mejoraba de a momentos.

Recién ahí Dani pudo salir del shock en el que se encontraba y le tomó el verdadero peso a la situación, dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle, y corrió hacia su amigo para abrazarlo. El chico correspondió confundido al abrazo y comenzó a preocuparse al sentirla llorar desconsoladamente escondida en su pecho, como si fuera una frágil niña pequeña que necesitara protección.

—Kio-nii-chan, discúlpame, debí hacerte caso, soy una tonta, lo sé— dijo la chica entre sollozos enterrando más su cabeza a medida que hablaba.

Al escucharla, se alarmó. ¿Qué le había pasado a la chica para que se comportara de esa forma?

— ¿Q-que paso?—cuestionó con un nerviosismo mal disimulado. Si la chica estaba llorando de esa manera, era porque algo realmente malo había pasado; con lo poco que la conocía podía inferir que ella no lloraba en público a menos que fuera algo muy grave.

—un hombre casi la violó—respondió fríamente Gaara.

Le molestaba la actitud que en esos momentos tenía la castaña: abrazaba a Kiosuke como si su vida dependiera de ella y eso que Fujiwara no la había salvado ¿y él? ¿Qué recibía? Ni siquiera recibía un agradecimiento decente, con suerte un "gracias", susurrado y pronunciado a duras penas. Vale que no esperaba un abrazo ni un beso, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente, pero decir un "gracias" fuerte y claro no era mucho pedir.

— ¿Qué? Daniela, ¿eso es verdad?— al ver que la castaña asintió, se separó de ella y golpeó fuertemente la pared provocando una grieta. — ¡maldición! ¡Te dije que yo te acompañaba!

La chica cerró los ojos con miedo y esperando la reprimenda, que se manifestó en un torrente de insultos bastante largo como para reproducirlo.

—Lo siento— murmuró temerosa luego de que Kiosuke sacara toda la furia de su sistema.

El moreno tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contener el sharingan que comenzaba a aparecer en sus ojos, no podía mostrarlo en frente de Gaara así que trató en lo posible de relajarse

"lo peor ya pasó y hay que agradecer que está a salvo" pensó con los ojos cerrados.

Luego, cuando estuvo seguro que sus ojos eran negros como de costumbre, miró a Gaara y se dirigió a él.

—Supongo que tú la salvaste— el pelirrojo asintió —gracias—dijo sonriendo —lo digo sinceramente.

Gaara asintió nuevamente. Por lo menos había alguien que le agradecía.

—bueno, yo regreso a mi casa. Debes descansar y supongo que lo que tengo que decirte puede quedar para otro día— dijo ya controlado.

Se acercó hacia Dani y la abrazó en forma protectora mientras le susurraba al oído.

—ni sueñes que volverás a andar sola, mañana te vendré a buscar y así será hasta que yo diga lo contrario. No quiero reclamos, ¿te quedó claro?— dijo las últimas tres palabras con voz dura.

—No me lo tienes que decir—respondió en tono de disculpa desviando la mirada. Ciertamente había aprendido la lección.

Kiosuke sonrió mientras se separaba de ella y luego miró Gaara.

—Adiós, Gaara-sama— se despidió.

Dani vio con cierta desesperación como Kiosuke comenzaba a marcharse. Realmente, no estaba segura de poder pasar esa noche sin tener una pesadilla.

— ¡Espera!— lo llamó algo afligida —quédate conmigo esta noche.

El moreno se sorprendió por la petición, miró de reojo a Gaara y negó un tanto a regañadientes.

—no te preocupes, estarás en buenas manos, después de todo estas en la casa del Kazekage.

—Pero…—Dani miró a Gaara con su carita de perrito abandonado—Gaara… ¿puede quedarse?

Gaara la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y comenzando a sentir un resentimiento hacia la chica. Se encontraba en una posición complicada y en la cual tenía 0% de experiencia; por un lado se negaba rotundamente a que el moreno se quedara en su casa, pero por otro lado, sabía que la castaña estaba asustada y que todavía seguía en shock, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Kiosuke era la única persona en la cual Dani confiaba. El antiguo Gaara, que era el que quería aparecer en estos momentos, hubiera pensado en sí mismo, pero el de ahora…maldito el día en el que comenzó a preocuparse de la gente que lo rodeaba. Y por otro lado estaba Dani con esa cara de perrito abandonado y con ese mohín que se formaba en sus labios…como si la cara ya no fuera suficiente tortura. Maldita niña, además de tonta resultaba que ahora también era manipuladora, y de las peores. Y tonto él también por no poder negarse a esa cara.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción— respondió resignado.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa de completa dicha y sin pensárselo dos veces abrazó efusivamente al pelirrojo, cuyos músculos se tensaron de inmediato. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos. Dani se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan impulsiva y no poder controlar de buena forma sus sentimientos. Gaara por su parte, estaba incómodo por la situación, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una chica.

Dirigió una mirada al rostro de Kiosuke y se sorprendió al no ver ninguna expresión de fastidio, este solo se limitaba a sonreír divertido. El pelinegro se acercó a él y dijo:

— entonces me quedo.

Al entrar a la casa se encontraron con Kankuro y Temari que de inmediato preguntaron qué había pasado, Dani no respondió nada y ellos tampoco.

La cena pasó incomoda, al parecer, Gaara y Kiosuke ya habían terminado con aquella pequeña tregua de antes y ahora, como veces pasadas, se dirigían miradas desafiantes y de autosuficiencia.

Temari realmente no entendía ni un poco lo que sucedía. Por un lado, no entendía por qué de pronto un atractivo- porque había que admitirlo- y desconocido personaje, estaba cenando con ellos; por el otro, no entendía por qué demonios Gaara estaba comportándose como idiota, vale que no parecía un idiota en lo absoluto, pero nunca, nunca, lo había visto comportarse como alguien que fuera desafiante. De hecho…muy pocas veces desde que era pequeño lo había visto con otra expresión en el rostro que no fuera de asesino, chico callado, señor "no-me-interesa-lo-que-están-haciendo-así-que-paren" o inexpresivo, y debía agregar que durante esos dos años en que Gaara era más- por así decirlo-civilizado, las ocasiones en que lo había visto sonreír eran contadas con los dedos de realmente pocas manos y, por lo que recordaba en esos momentos, sólo una vez, una sola vez, lo había oído reírse de buena gana y no con esa risa algo diabólica que tenía hasta los doce años y había sido gracias a Kankuro (realmente había que ser alguien muy amargado para no poder reírse de aquello) al que se le habían caído todos los libros de la estantería del despacho de Gaara en la cabeza…pero fuera de eso, nunca, ni cuando había sido un infante de menos de seis años, lo había visto con esa expresión de desafío.

Recordaba muy poco al pequeño Gaara, a ese niño tímido y tierno, que sólo intentaba conseguir un amigo o alguien con quien jugar; no lo recordaba porque…en esa época nunca había sido cercana a él, ni ella ni Kankuro habían pasado mucho tiempo con él. Gaara había estado al cuidado de Yashamaru, un tío materno, y vivían en una casa independiente a la del Kazekage, así que quizás por eso, no habían sido unidos con él, como lo habían sido Kankuro y ella. Lo que si recordaba, era como lo trataban las personas e incluso ellos mismos: con miedo y resentimiento, para todos Gaara era un monstruo, alguien que no tenía sentimientos y que no debía vivir.

Lo último que recordaba de aquel primer Gaara había sido esa vez, cuando el niño estaba sentado en un columpio mientras los demás niños jugaban, recordaba que había pasado por ahí y que al verlo, se había quedado a ver todo interesada, pero luego al ver como todos los niños salían corriendo, ella también se fue. Esa misma noche, recordaba que había oído voces desde la sala, una pertenecía a su padre y la otra, a Yashamaru; recordaba que había estado tentada de espiar la conversación, pero luego le había restado importancia. Y al día siguiente, Gaara ya no era el mismo, aparte de llevar ese tatuaje rojo en la frente, se comportaba de manera distante y nunca había vuelto siquiera a tratar de dirigirle la palabra a nadie y luego de eso, había comenzado la llamada "época oscura" intentos de asesinatos de mucho ninjas contra Gaara, la locura de su hermano, el miedo de ellos, la primera vez que lo habían visto con la forma del Shukaku y todo lo demás que habían soportado durante aquellos otros seis años.

Kankuro, ajeno a todos los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de Temari, miraba divertido como su hermano menor tenia la mirada puesta en el moreno y Kiosuke en él. Debía decir que era primera vez que veía a su ototo comportarse de esa forma así que supuso que algo se estaba cociendo en todo eso; era la primera vez que su hermano se comportaba así, pero ciertamente, no era extraño para él. Desde hace dos años, desde esa vez en que se retiraban de la batalla contra Naruto y Gaara les había pedido perdón por haber sido un idiota aquello seis años, su hermano había cambiado de a poco, pero siempre habían más cosas que lo hacían más humano y con mas sentimientos que diferían del rencor y el odio. Y él, podía afirmar aquello con toda convicción. Desde aquello, él y su hermano, habían estado mas unidos, por lo que él había sido testigo de muchas facetas de Gaara, lo había visto estresado, riéndose de él cuando le cayó el librero en la cabeza, divertido, enfurruñado, serio y melancólico, pero ciertamente, era la primera vez que lo veía desafiante; estaba seguro que aunque Gaara cambiara, nunca lo vería en facetas ridículas o riéndose por todo, sabía que por muchos cambios que tuviera, su personalidad nunca sería así.

Dani por su parte comía incomoda. Kiosuke nuevamente estaba molestando a Gaara a través de ella y digamos que la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del moreno no ayudaba a que las cosas se calmasen.

Realmente no entendía la actitud de ambos, se llevaban mal, pero apenas habían cruzado palabra.

Bueno, ni modo.

Terminada la cena, Kiosuke se ofreció cortésmente a ayudar a Temari a lavar los platos y para sorpresa de ésta, sus hermanos, que solamente entraban a la cocina para comer en la noche, también se ofrecieron. Uno en desafío y el otro para divertirse un poco.

Mientras los tres chicos lavaban los platos, Dani y Temari estaban apoyadas en el marco de la puerta observando el desconcertante espectáculo.

—alguien secuestro a mis hermanos, esos dos son unos impostores—comentó Temari horrorizada.

Temari realmente estaba al borde de un colapso por ver a sus hermanos, al holgazán de Kankuro y al desconsiderado de Gaara, lavando los platos... ¡el mundo se acababa mañana mismo!

Bueno…en Gaara no era tan extraño, había habido otras veces en que la había ayudado con las vajillas, pero…Kankuro… ¡Kankuro! Ese holgazán sólo entraba a la cocina para prepararse algo en la noche o cuando ella se negaba a servirle.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo— dijo Dani que aunque vivía desde hace muy poco en aquella casa, se había dado cuenta que aquellos dos no eran muy cooperadores en la cocina.

— ¿sabes?, podrías invitar a tu amigo más a menudo.

Dani sonrió divertida.

—si es para esclavizar a tus holgazanes hermanos, te doy mi palabra que lo invitaré todas las veces que quieras—dijo intercambiando una mirada cómplice con la rubia.

Luego de que los tres dejaran los platos relucientes, se quedaron conversando en el living. A Kankuro le simpatizo bastante Kiosuke así que encontraron varios temas de conversación interesantes. Gaara, luego de unos minutos, se marchó a su habitación sin decir nada.

— ¿Y a este que le pasa?—cuestionó Kankuro haciéndose el desentendido, pero comprendiendo un poco el actuar de su pequeño hermano.

—hmp, al parecer no le simpatizo—comentó Kiosuke encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto de desinterés, aunque esto no calzaba mucho con la sonrisa arrogante que mostraba su rostro.

Temari, que se había mantenido callada durante gran parte de la cena y de la conversación, habló con cierta extrañeza al darse cuenta de algo.

—Kiosuke-san, me preguntaba si usted conoce Konoha…

Kiosuke le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

—tengo una hermana allí. Se llama Fujiwara Kaede, es la hermana gemela de mi hermano Ryou. Supongo que ha oído hablar de ella, es una kunoichi que se ha ganado cierto reconocimiento en esa aldea. Yo aún era muy pequeño cuando se para allá. Se casó muy joven con un shinobi de Konoha, pero luego quedó viuda en el ataque del Kyubi. Tengo entendido que sus hijos también son gemelos, y son sólo unos pocos meses mayores que Dani—dijo mirando a la chica —hace tiempo que no voy a visitarla, seis años realmente, ya que últimamente ella viene de visita.

Dani se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, pero luego se dio cuenta que todo aquellos era verdad con la diferencia que Kaede no era su hermana biológica.

— ¿Hay algún motivo detrás de esa pregunta?—cuestiono con una sonrisa amable e inocente.

—no, es sólo que se parece a alguien que conocí en Konoha. Muy parecido a usted a decir verdad.

—bah, que raro.

"debió haber conocido a Sasuke, nos parecíamos mucho" pensó mientras se hacía el desentendido.

—No creo que me haya encontrado parecido a mi hermana, después de todo, ella es rubia y yo tengo el pelo negro—dijo en tono de broma.

—no, desde luego que no.

**ooo**

Ya en la habitación de la castaña, estaba Kiosuke con un pijama que le había facilitado Kankuro junto a Dani, que en esos momentos sacaba su portátil del cajón en donde lo dejaba. Había recordado que en su porta CDs llevaba varias películas que podían ver.

Algo que le sorprendió en demasía fue el hecho de que Kiosuke no se mostro muy interesado en aquel aparato; sólo había hecho unas preguntas sobre su funcionamiento, pero nada más.

— ¿Modelo última generación acaso?—cuestionó mientras comenzaba la película que habían elegido.

—Modelo última generación, seguro—dijo acariciando su notebook con una sonrisa burlona —esta baratija es del año 2010, por lo que comprenderás que han sacado mucho mejores modelos en estos 5 años. Aunque es rescatable que su pantalla sea táctil.

Kiosuke asintió emitiendo un pequeño "oh…"

Al inicio de la película se mostraba desde arriba new york, y se podía ver la llamado "zona cero" en donde antes habían estado las torres gemelas.

Sonrió mientras miraba a Kio.

— ¿Te conté que cuando yo estaba en el vientre de mi madre, hubo un atentado a uno de los más importantes edificios de nueva york?—cuestionó —mi madre tenía 7 meses de embarazo y estaba viviendo con mi padre en nueva york en la casa de mi abuelo paterno, William Rozen. Murieron muchas personas y varias quedaron desaparecidas. Mi padre que era y sigue siendo sobre protector con mi madre, apenas los viajes en avión se reanudaron tomó el primero que lo llevara a chile, así que un 21 de noviembre del 2001, a las 4:30 de la madrugada yo llegué al mundo. Tenía tan solo meses cuando retornamos a Norteamérica. Cuando aprendí a hablar, me enseñaron inglés y español a la vez, para que no perdiera mis raíces; a los tres o cuatro años mi papa comenzó a enseñarme artes marciales. Edward era un pequeño bebe de apenas dos meses—comentó divertida. —cuando llegue a Chile, a los siete años, conocí por primera vez a la familia Sepúlveda, mis abuelos quedaron encantados cuando comprobaron de que mi hermano y yo sabíamos hablar con fluidez dos idiomas y de que yo ya sabía algo de artes marciales— comentó negando con la cabeza.

Luego le contó a Kiosuke brevemente lo que había pasado en el atentado contra las torres gemelas, pero sin comentarle, que muchos decían que sólo había sido un montaje hecho por los mismos estadounidenses, ya que era imposible que un edificio de tales dimensiones se derrumbara por un avión que había impactado en la cima; habían mucho que decían que había sido una detonación controlada, ya que un tercer edificio se había derrumbado aquella vez y sin haber sido impactado por ningún avión. Si le preguntaban a ella, era partidaria de la detonación controlada, ya que su abuelo le había explicado muy bien, que el incendio que provocó el avión, no era suficiente para derrumbar una edificio macizo. De todos modos, el asunto daba de que pensar.

—…no se qué pensarás tu, pero me parece bastante improbable que ese "avión" como lo llamaste, al ser tan pequeño, sea capaz de provocar el derrumbe de un edificio tan grande como esos dos. Tal vez provocaría algo si se estrellara contra la base, pero… ¿la cima? Creo que ahí hay gato encerrado.

Dani sonrío. Hasta una persona que ni siquiera era de su mundo se había dado cuenta de lo improbable que resultaba aquello.

—yo creo que el daño provocado por el supuesto avión que me describiste, lo puedo reproducir con un Katon en máxima potencia, y eso, mi querida amiga, no derrumba un edificio.

Dani se encogió de hombros.

—de todos modos… —pero no pudo continuar ya que repentinamente sintió una puntada en su espalda, lo que provocó una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—cuestionó el pelinegro preocupado.

Al ver que la castaña se tocaba el tatuaje supo a que es debía su expresión. Levantó la parte superior del pijama y posó su mano en el tatuaje pero sin llegar a tocarlo y sintió el mismo chakra que le comentó Ryou luego de que la castaña se fuera.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**Hola, yo acá luego de harto tiempo, de nuevo reportándome. Pues, espero que el capi les haya gustado y pues, publicaré yo creo otro más durante estos días, si es que no se me olvida.**

**Cuidense! Bye!**


	10. El sello

**Capítulo X**

**El sello**

* * *

_Kiosuke estaba parado en la puerta observando como la castaña se alejaba con paso decidido "¡pero qué terca!" pensó molesto. Suna no era grande, pero para alguien que no la conocía era muy fácil perderse. La aldea entera estaba formada por casas y edificios que seguían un patrón, no es como en Konoha, cuyas casa y edificios eran de distintos colores y formas, desde ese punto de vista, Suna era más armónica._

_Al ver como la chica desaparecía en una curva, chasqueo la lengua, molesto. Además de poder perderse, Suna en la noche se repletaba de vagabundos y alcohólicos_

—_No creo que le pase nada malo— dijo en voz alta para poder tranquilizarse "aunque…"_

—_Kio…— la voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos— ¿pensando en voz alta?_

—_Hmp—dijo fastidiado. Realmente no estaba de ánimos para el intrincado y algo retorcido sentido del humor que tenía Ryou._

—…_necesito hablar contigo—hizo una pausa—es sobre Dani, más específicamente sobre el tatuaje._

_En menos de un segundo el fastidio pasó a ser curiosidad, cuando Ryou ocupaba ese tono de voz, indicaba que algo realmente serio ocurría._

— _¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó serio._

—_Cuando toqué su tatuaje sentí un fuerte chakra venir de este, anteriormente no lo había sentido y en el transcurso de la tarde traté de sentirlo pero apenas sentí una energía parecida a la que tiene las plantas, no es con la misma intensidad con la que se siente a un humano. Sentí sólo el chakra cuando toqué el tatuaje._

— _¿estás diciendo que el tatuaje es la fuente de su chakra?, o sea, que ella no puede producir chakra por sí sola._

_Bueno, eso era bastante extraño… ¿alguien que no podía producir chakra por si misma?_

—_Yo diría que el tatuaje es la salida que tiene el chakra hacia el exterior—bueno, eso tenía algo más de lógica._

—_Si ese fuera el caso, lo debiste haber sentido durante la tarde—pero, aún así era un caso raro, aunque no imposible._

—_No pude…su chakra es poderoso…pero a la vez imperceptible—dijo apoyándose en una mesa con los brazos cruzados, pero con la expresión de que no estaba sorprendido por aquel descubrimiento._

—_Eso es contradictorio—comentó Kiosuke frunciendo ligeramente el seño. Al contrario de Ryou, él sí que estaba bastante confundido por aquello._

—_Sí…pero es lo más probable, como te dije cuando la toque sentí su chakra y este era muy poderoso. Además esa situación es posible, aunque muy escaza, hay personas que poseen este tipo de chakra, yo lo poseo— hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa— cuando era ninja, los shinobi de otras aldeas, por más que se esforzaban, nunca podían sentir mi chakra, hasta los ANBUs más experimentados sentían una pequeña vibración, como al que yo la sentí, al sentir eso uno cree que es la energía de la naturaleza._

—_Comprendo eso, entonces ¿Por qué cuando la tocaste y cuando estaba meditando el tatuaje le quemó?_

—_Es porque hay una especie de sello en el tatuaje, que impide que pueda utilizar el chakra—esbozó una sonrisa—desactivarlo es fácil, tú sabes cómo._

_Sí, bueno, desactivar un sello era bastante fácil…aunque sólo si era creado por menos de cuatro personas, cuando era creado por más de cuatro personas, el sello sólo podía ser desactivado por las mismas cinco._

—_Si lo desactivo ¿el tatuaje desaparecería?—tal vez de esa forma podría salvar a Dani de la furia de su padre, ya que ella había dicho que su padre no le permitiría nunca tatuarse alguna parte del cuerpo._

—_No, no desaparecerá y seguirá siendo el único lugar por donde sentir el chakra._

—_Iré ahora mismo a avisarle—_

"_así aprovecho de asegurarme de que llegó sana y salva"_

_Con esa idea en la cabeza salió del restorán o rumbo a la casa del Kazekage, realmente prefería ir a cualquier lugar en vez de ese, pero resulta que la chica vivía justo ahí._

_._

Salió de su pequeño recuerdo cuando escucho a la chica maldecir silenciosamente.

— ¿Te duele?—cuestionó al notar que la castaña no hacía ningún movimiento, separando su mano completamente del tatuaje.

La chica suspiro de alivio y negó con la cabeza, ahora más relajada.

—Ya no me duele, creo que sólo me quema cuando lo tocan… ¿a que se deberá?

Kiosuke pensó un momento si decirle o no lo que le había comentado Ryou, después de todo estaban en casa del Kazekage y además el cuarto de éste estaba al lado.

—Escucha—murmuró—es un sello, sé como desactivarlo, pero aquí no es conveniente que lo haga. Las paredes a veces pueden ver y escuchar—, al ver la expresión de la castaña aclaró volteando los ojos: —obviamente en sentido figurado.

— ¿un sello?, ¿de dónde?— cuestionó incrédula.

¿De dónde podía ella tener un sello?

— ¡y yo que sé!, pero lo importante es que tienes un sello y hay que desactivarlo— respondió seriamente.

A él tampoco la cabía en la cabeza que la chica tuviera un sello, siendo que en su mundo no conocían esas cosas. Aunque, al parecer, a Ryou aquello no le extrañaba en lo absoluto. Se quedó pensativo por unos momentos… había algo que su hermano estaba ocultando, algo que debería ser importante.

— ¡Tierra llamando a Kio!—gritó Dani en su oído, casi reventándole los tímpanos.

— ¡arg! Mierda… ten más cuidado— se quejó tapándose los oídos, mientras la chica reía de buena gana por su broma. —casi me dejas sordo…

— ¡bah! No es para tanto, exagerado.

—tonta… y ahora que recuerdo que estoy muy molesto contigo.

— ¿ugh? ¿Y eso porque?—cuestionó un tanto extrañada. Ella ya había olvidado el desagradable hecho de hace rato, que gracias al cielo no había pasado a mayores.

— ¿Te parece poco que casi te violen?—la chica bajó la mirada— Casi me da algo cuando llegaste corriendo. Y tú tienes toda la culpa, por tozuda, te dije que yo te iba a dejar, pero tú, ¡no!, a llevarme la contraria. Gracias al cielo que por lo menos Gaara te salvó.

Dani al escucharlo, recordó los brazos llenos de sangre de aquel tipo… ¿por qué le importaba tanto aquello? No debería darle lastima, aquel depravado se lo merecía.

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó cuando notó que la chica se quedaba pensativa.

—la arena…aplastó sus brazos y piernas…creo…que fue excesivo.

Cuando la escuchó, Kiosuke supo de inmediato a que se refería y negó con la cabeza esbozando una media sonrisa.

—hmp, me sorprende que te haya salvado y considerando lo que es, también me sorprende que haya sido benevolente.

"ha cambiado en los dos últimos años" pensó al recordar las caras de terror de los aldeanos y de disgusto al verlo caminar por las polvorientas calles de Suna.

Él se enteró de lo que era un tiempo después de su llegada a la aldea y no sintió ira ni odio, ni muchos menos sintió miedo,después de todo el no pertenecía a Suna y el único vinculo que tenía a la aldea era la familia Fujiwara, su familia; si no hubiera sido porque los conoció, él estaría viajando por todo el mundo. Luego cuando se corrió el rumor de su ascenso a Kazekage muchas personas se sorprendieron y el día del ascenso en algunos clanes se notaba el disgusto por parte de los mayores.

Por su parte, la mala relación con Gaara se remontaba únicamente a la noche del sábado cuando el pelirrojo le dirigió miradas de desconfianza, y el, cómo autentico Uchiha que era, no pudo contener su mirada llena de arrogancia.

— ¿considerando lo que es?, ¿benevolente?, ¿Qué significa esto?—el rostro de Dani estaba lleno de confusión—o sea que molerle a alguien los brazos y las piernas es signo de benevolencia ¡por favor!

Kiosuke volteó los ojos, al parecer esa niña todavía no entendía en qué mundo se encontraba.

—Escucha— llamó algo molesto—, aquí las cosas no son como en tu mundo, si a ti te pareció excesivo es problema tuyo, hay cosas peores. Yo es su lugar lo hubiera matado, aunque no frente a ti. Deberías estar agradecida, aunque me cueste admitirlo, si no hubiera sido por él…— cerró los ojos y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, como si quisiera olvidar algo— él te salvó. Si te vas a convertir en ninja debes saber que van a haber combates en los que tendrás que matar a sangre fría para poder sobrevivir y en los que deberás tomar difíciles decisiones.

Dani se quedó pensativa por algunos minutos y luego suspiró desviando la mirada, algo incómoda.

—tal vez fui una malagradecida, después de todo me salvó—dijo y en ese momento, comenzó a sentir vergüenza, vergüenza por haber discutido con él y también porque fue él quien la salvó. En esos momentos nota algo que pasó completamente por alto.

"se preocupo por mi" pensó sonrojada. Ahora viéndolo desde otro punto de vista… ¿Por qué Gaara había ido a buscarla personalmente al restorán?, él dijo que no se iba sin ella…

Kiosuke notó el visible sonrojo de la chica y sonrió divertido por eso.

—vaya, vaya, te sonrojaste al recordar que te salvo tu príncipe azul y que ni siquiera hubo un beso de agradecimiento—se burló riendo de buena gana.

El rostro de la chica esta vez se podía comparar con un tomate bien maduro o tal vez, con el cabello de Gaara.

—Kiosuke Uchiha Fujiwara ¡cállate!— gritó furiosa, pero luego recordó algo que le causó extrañeza — ¡ah! y a todo esto ¿a qué te refieres con el 'considerando lo que es'?—cuestionó, pero el pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio —responde… ¿Por qué no hablas?

—Me dijiste que me callara— respondió divertido—. Otro día te digo, ahora duérmete—ordenó serio antes de acostarse en su futon.

La castaña lo observó fastidiada, estaba evadiéndola. De mala gana guardó la laptop (o notebook, como prefieran) y se acostó.

—Idiota—murmuró molesta al ver como el azabache estaba tapado hasta las orejas y que no tenía ningún interés en responder a sus interrogantes

"está despierto, nadie se duerme tan rápido" pensó fastidiada mientras le tiraba un cojín y luego se acostaba en la cama, cruzándose de brazos. Sabía que el chico no estaba durmiendo y esperaría toda la noche si era necesario para sacarle las respuestas.

Después de algunos minutos Kiosuke observaba satisfecho como la castaña dormía plácidamente.

**ooo**

Salieron temprano por la mañana de la casa del Kazekage con destino al departamento de Kiosuke. Como el día anterior los estaban vigilando, pero el número se redujo a un ANBU. Kiosuke los detectó desde que salieron de la casa, pero prefirió no decírselo a la castaña.

"Tal vez sea mejor que tenga un perro guardián"

Danielle caminaba enfurruñada a su lado, al pelinegro se le había olvidado completamente la pregunta que le hizo el día anterior. Ahora se dirigían al departamento del chico para que este desactivara el sello. Ahora que logró sentir su chakra, el entrenamiento en el restorán se reducirá para practicar o aprender jutsus y también para ejercitar su taijutsu, pero por ahora se centraría en arreglar este pequeño problema con el condenado sello.

Al llegar, Kiosuke cerró nuevamente todas las cortinas, bloqueando el campo de visión de la ANBU. Corrieron algunos muebles y el living lo habilitaron como un pequeño dojo. Kio miró disimuladamente hacia la ventana, aunque no se pudiese ver nada hacia afuera; se preguntaba si aquella ANBU no se aburría de estar ahí durante todo el día. Bueno, de todos modos, vigilarlos era su trabajo.

Dirigió su mirada a la chica que estaba junto a él.

—Siéntate—ordenó, siendo obedecido de inmediato por ella— necesito que intentes hacer fluir tu chakra como lo hiciste en el poste, hazlo cuando yo te diga.

Kiosuke se sentó tras ella, levantó la blusa negra y posicionó sus manos a escasos milímetros del tatuaje

— ahora.

Dani obedeció y trató de dejar su mente en blanco, no le fue tan difícil y después de algunos minutos comenzó a sentir la misma anergia, el chakra. El chakra venía acompañado por el dolor, el dolor era intenso e insoportable y su tatuaje comenzaba a quemarla.

Kiosuke observó como el tatuaje comenzaba a brillar, ahora le era más fácil sentir el chakra. La castaña comenzó a quejarse, al principio era pequeños quejidos pero luego comenzaron a ser más fuerte.

Con el Sharingan activado comenzó a juntar chakra en su mano, y luego la dirigió sobre el tatuaje, presionando un poco.

Dani sintió como una mano helada golpeaba fuertemente el tatuaje, el tatuaje le quemaba mucho y aunque la mano del pelinegro eta fría, en vez de aliviarla aumentó la intensidad del dolor. Gritó fuertemente, un grito lleno de dolor y después sintió que se desvanecía. El dolor comenzó a ser menos intenso a medida que cerraba sus ojos.

Kiosuke alcanzó a tomarla antes de que cayera al piso, la llevó a su cama y la acostó delicadamente.

—Menudo grito—comentó divertido pero con una mirada de preocupación— espero que los vecinos de los otros pisos no me riñen.

**ooo**

Despertó con la sensación de haber dormido durante días, nuevamente se encontraba en el cuarto de Kiosuke. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado allá. Tocó su frente y encontró un paño húmedo, se incorporó y sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—hasta que te despiertas, dormilona—escuchó la voz de Kiosuke.

Volteó y se lo encontró sentado en una silla, el chico le dedicó una media sonrisa, aunque algo cansado y ella notó que tenía unas ojeras como si no hubiese dormido en días.

—Kio-nii-chan ¿Qué sucedió?—cuestiono confundida.

—después de que desactivé el sello te desmayaste, estuviste dormida tres días, tenias mucha fiebre y te quejabas repetidamente—respondió el mientras contenía un bostezo.

— ¿tres días? ¡Me tengo que ir!—dijo levantándose afligida… ¿tres días? ¿Cómo pudo haber dormido tanto?

Cuando estaba poniendo un pie fuera de la cama, perdió el equilibrio y casi se va de bruces. Si no hubiese sido porque Kio la atrapó en el momento preciso, se hubiese dado un buen trompazo contra el piso de baldosas.

—no debes levantarte, aun estas débil— le dijo regresándola a la cama y arropándola hasta las orejas—espera, te traeré algo de comer.

Dani bajó un poco la manta que dejaba solo sus ojos libres hasta el cuello y luego suspiró largamente. Se quedó así hasta que Kio llegó con la sopa unos quince minutos después.

A mediodía ya estaba recuperada y preparando el almuerzo junto a Kiosuke. Después de almuerzo, Kiosuke comenzó a examinar el tatuaje posando su mano sobre este.

— ¿Te duele?—cuestionó pasando su mano lentamente por el tatuaje.

—No, siento un pequeño hormigueo, pero es agradable—contestó suspirando relajada, era realmente tranquilizador no sentir aquel dolor.

—supongo que siempre será una zona sensible, así que intenta no herirte en este lugar.

La chica asintió.

—Ahora, intenta ocupar el chakra—ordenó él.

La castaña obedeció, aunque algo temerosa, el dolor que había sentido en aquel poste no era nada agradable y no era algo que quisiera volver a experimentar.

— ¿Te duele ahora?—cuestionó luego de unos minutos de estar examinando el tatuaje.

—no, no siento nada, solo el chakra, pero no es algo molesto, más bien extraño.

—te acostumbrarás con el tiempo a sentir el chakra, no te preocupes. Ahora lo más importante es que el tatuaje ya no te duele y que no hay problema en que avances con tu entrenamiento.

—Genial—dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Menos mal que ya había pasado el problema con el chakra y que se había arreglado rápidamente, ahora podía entrar de lleno a aprender jutsus.

Kiosuke se levantó del piso también con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—Ahora aprenderás o más bien trataras de ejecutar un jutsu—dijo causando que la chica le pusiera total atención—. Observa—hizo una secuencia de sellos de mano— ¡henge!

Dani quedó boquiabierta de la impresión al ver como el pelinegro se transformaba en ella.

—Haz esto, transfórmate en mi—dijo mientras volvía a su forma original.

Luego de manera bastante resumida le explicó la teoría para hacer un jutsu, la que ella entendió perfectamente, aunque la práctica es algo –mucho- más complicada. Intentó a hacer el jutsu, pero no cambió de forma, fastidiada volvió a hacerlo, sin conseguir mucho. Así estuvo por toda la tarde y al final de la jornada, lo único que pudo hacer fue a un Kiosuke gordo y feo.

Kiosuke al ver a su réplica se sobó la nuca, con una expresión divertida y a la vez un tanto ofendida.

—Creo que necesitarás mucha practica—dijo finalmente acercándose a ella con una sonrisa amable— no te preocupes, estas cosas no se consiguen de la noche a la mañana.

Dani quiso contestarle que ya sabía eso, pero estaba tan agotada y a la vez fastidiada, que prefirió callarse, ya que no estaba segura de poder controlar su voz y tal vez terminaría gritándole.

—por ahora trata de ensayar la secuencia de sellos, porque los haces muy lentos y eso te dificultará en una pelea. ¿Sabes cuáles son los doce sellos?

Dani miró a su amigo como si estuviera hablando chino, pero luego recordó las posiciones de mano que él le había enseñado y que también había visto en libros. No tenía idea que eran doce, pero se las había aprendido por si acaso, así que asintió

—Pues dado ese el caso, supongo que ya terminamos por hoy —dijo mientras ordenaban el living— yo te acompaño a tu casa.

Dani lo miró de gana, con la intención de decirle que no era necesario, que se podía cuidar sola y que no acostumbraba a tropezar con la misma piedra, pero al ver que Kiosuke le dirigió una mirada con Sharingan incluido, prefirió callar sus quejas y aceptar la orden del muchacho.

**ooo**

Cuando Dani entró al comedor para saludar a los chicos, se encontró a Gaara cenando solo. El chico la miró por algunos segundos y luego volvió su vista al plato. Ella estuvo tentada de ni siquiera hablarle y pasar directo a su habitación, pero eso sería demasiado grosero, así que con voz suave preguntó.

—hola, Gaara ¿Dónde están Kankuro y Temari?

Sabía que de todos modos era una pregunta tonta, ya que si no estaban cenando era porque estaban de misión; siempre cenaban juntos los tres. A pesar de eso, tenía la vana esperanza de que no estuvieran de misión, ya que la idea de que quedarse sola en esos momentos con Gaara, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—salieron ayer de misión, volverán en algunos días, tal vez una semana—contestó en su usual tono carente de emoción.

Claro, su suerte no era tanta de todos modos. Asintió y se dispuso a marchar a su habitación, esa noche no cenaría, ya que había comido algo en la casa de Kio y realmente no le apetecía realmente quedarse con Gaara sola…el chico la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Cuando estaba por salir del comedor, escuchó como Gaara la llamaba. Volteó de inmediato para encararlo y saber que quería. El muchacho había dudado un poco antes de hablar, pero luego lo hizo mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Dónde estuviste estos tres días?

Ella lo miró con duda… ¿es que no había mandado a un ANBU para vigilarla? Bueno, Kio le había dicho que el primer día había estado un ANBU fuera del departamento, pero que los días siguientes no había estado más.

—…en casa de Kio-nii-chan…—respondió ella después de un minuto.

Gaara al escuchar su respuesta dio por terminada la corta conversación y volvió a desviar la mirada, pero ella se había quedado ahí parada en vez de marchar a su habitación. Verle ahí había hecho que recordara la noche del martes y de cómo ella había sido realmente grosera y malagradecida con él.

—…Gaara…yo…—así que era el momento de tragarse ese orgullo que había heredado de su padre y disculparse por su actitud inmadura y tonta —…te quería pedir disculpas.

El chico la miró extrañado… ¿realmente iba a disculparse? No esperaba realmente una –aunque se las merecía- así que por eso estaba algo descolocado por lo dicho por Dani.

— ¿Por?—aunque era bastante obvio, él no había podido evitar preguntarlo.

—bueno—ahora venía la parte difícil, admitir sus errores—…yo…me porte muy mal contigo…tu me salvaste y…ni siquiera te di las gracias y…además discutí contigo. Mi comportamiento estuvo mal y me arrepiento por ello… ¿me perdonas?

Pues…realmente no se había enojado tanto, así que asintió restándole importancia al asunto.

—y…gracias por salvarme— dijo acercándose sonrojada y besando su mejilla— buenas noches— se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente.

Gaara se quedó en shock viendo por donde se fue la castaña, comenzó a sentir un calor en su cara e inconscientemente tocó su mejilla.

—Dani…—susurró mientas cerraba los ojos. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

Dani entró a su pieza y cerró la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Daniela! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Idiota!—dijo tirándose a la cama y quedando boca arriba "¿tendrá razón Kio-nii-chan?" pensó sonrojada "creo que me gusta, nunca antes me había pasado algo como esto…no…él no me puede gustar"

—mierda… Maka… necesito tus consejos…

Su prima era como una hermana mayor, cuando era pequeña era la única persona con la que jugaba, ya que no tenía muchas amigas y ahora… era alguien en la que realmente podía depositar toda su confianza.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo con su ataque de nostalgia…gruñó un poco y prendió su laptop "voy a descargar las fotos que saqué de la aldea". Tomó su cámara y el cable USB y conectó todo.

**ooo**

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, en un oscuro bosque del cual se podían apreciar las ruinas de una gran ciudad, una sombra se desplazaba ágil y silenciosamente bajo el sol de medio día.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la aldea. Bajó la capucha dejando su cabeza al descubierto y se dedicó a mirar hacia el interior de la ciudad con sus blancos ojos. En un gesto muy suyo, se desordenó el cabello que era igualmente blanco y suspiró pesadamente.

Esto era realmente de locos, su vida misma era de locos y es que a sus trece años, nada de lo que hacía era normal. Estaba entre el filo de dos malditos mundos y no se había podido acostumbrar a ninguno de los dos. Y es que eran tan diferentes. En uno las supersticiones, la espiritualidad, los ninjas y los conflictos entre aldeas era lo que predominaba y en el otro, la tecnología, la individualidad, terrorismo y un rechazo a todo lo que no tuviera pruebas concretas.

Sintió algo vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el aparato que ahí tenía. ¿Sería porque en el 2015 en cualquier lugar del mundo se tenía señal que esta también llegaba a algunos puntos de ese mundo? Aunque…por lo que le habían comentado, al otro lado de este mundo de ninjas, habían países en el que la palabra ninja era un vago concepto…países que no tenían nada que envidiarle al otro mundo en cuanto a tecnología. Ahora, recordaba otra diferencia que había entre ambos mundos; si el otro mundo estaba muy globalizado, en este era todo lo contrario, o al menos estaban en una fase menos avanzada, ya que por un lado estaban las aldeas ninjas que ocupaban casi un continente, y por el otro habían países con alta tecnología y otros pueblo que aun podría decirse que estaban en la edad de piedra. La falta de globalización podía ser considerada un problema, ya que al estar estos países ninjas a una distancia parecida a la que existe entre Chile y Japón de estos países con tecnología de avanzada, y sin teléfonos ni internet, era muy difícil que hubiese algún contacto y una expansión de uno o de otra cultura.

Bueno, ni modo, a él no le importaba mucho ese tema.

Revisó la llamada perdida que le habían hecho y miró alrededor.

O también lo otro que podía suceder era que en distintos puntos del globo había portales que conectaban ambos mundos. De ser así, era posible que estuviese cerca de uno.

Se encogió de hombros nuevamente y miró la hora en la pantalla del móvil: las 13:00

Según sabía en Suna, Konoha y esas aldeas era ya la tarde, como las siete u ocho de la tarde.

Lentamente comenzó a avanzar por la ciudad, que en sus tiempos pudo haber sido realmente hermosa. La luz del día permitía que pudiese ver todo detalladamente y que pudiese apreciar además el desastre que de seguro ocurrió ahí.

De pronto pisó algo que produjo un estremecedor sonido, bajó la mirada y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba pisando un cráneo humano, luego esbozó una media sonrisa ¿Por qué se sorprendía?, era lógico encontrar algo como eso en una ciudad que fue destruida hace ya más de 20 años, producto de una sangrienta guerra civil.

Miró al frente y en la lejanía alcanzó a observar el mar, de aguas cristalinas que liberaba destellos bajo la luz del sol.

Sintió unos pequeños ruidos e inmediatamente se puso en alerta. Frente a él apareció un hombre vestido de una forma similar a como el viste, debe rondar el 1,85. Llevaba una capucha que sólo permitía ver unos ojos negros como la noche, pero con una pupila blanca, brillante.

Luego, se vio rodeado por varia personas con cabello blanco y ojos del mismo color. Todos estaban serios y le dirigieron una fría mirada, que fue devuelta por él. El clan nuevamente se reunía, para planear la victoria final. Él, por su parte, los miraba a todos, resignado.

Dirigió su mirada nuevamente por cada uno de ellos, vio entre sus familiares a niños de diez o menos años, con una expresión que debía corresponder a personas adultas, tenían esa edad, y ya eran poderosos miembros del clan, de un clan que ahora mismo estaba siendo dominado por el odio y el rencor hacia un clan contrario, un clan que contrario a ellos, tenían un dojutsu que consistía en unos ojos negros con la pupila blanca, cuya estrella en medio de la noche.

Luego, miro al hombre de ojos negros. Lo que no entendía era el por qué esa persona estaba ahí, se suponía que eran enemigos ¿Por qué lo aceptaban entonces?

Mientras los demás hablaban de sus objetivos y lo que faltaba para la victoria, el se mantenía mirándolos, inexpresivo, pero con muchas preguntas rondando por su cabeza. Vio como Kei, su tío materno, el que lo había criado desde que su madre murió al darlo a luz con un sólo objetivo: el destruir al clan contrario.

Luego, sin que él se diera cuenta del paso del tiempo, los miembros que habían sido convocados, los supervivientes que habían quedado de la antigua guerra civil, se marcharon en silencio, quedando el hombre de ojos negros, su tío y él.

—Maestro— dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia el hombre de ojos negros, que era el que estaba a cargo de su entrenamiento, aunque no le gustara— ¿por qué nos hemos quedado?

—Llegó la hora…—dijo él simplemente.

El chico abrió sus ojos de golpe, eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Pero…no estaba listo…es decir…aún le faltaba mucho que entrenar.

El hombre denominado "maestro" al ver la expresión de su pupilo, sonrió complacido.

—cuando la luna y las estrellas den 17 vueltas, y sabes a lo que me refiero, será nuestra oportunidad y mientras tanto debemos poner todas las cartas a tu favor.

—pero…falta un poco más de de tres años, no sé si estaré listo—no, de seguro no estaría listo ¿cuando se está listo para eso?

—estoy consciente de eso, pero también conozco tus habilidades, no te preocupes estarás listo para ese entonces.

—sí, maestro.

Dichas estas palabras el "maestro" desapareció silenciosamente dejando una especie de neblina. Su pupilo cierra por un momento sus blancos ojos y golpea fuertemente un árbol votándolo inmediatamente, bajo la mirada de su tío Kei.

—kuso—susurró—tengo que comenzar de inmediato con mi entrenamiento.

Sintió su móvil vibrar en su pantalón y soltó una sarta de maldiciones mientras contestaba.

—hola. Si. Estoy bien. Voy enseguida—fue lo único que dijo, para luego desaparecer junto a su tío de ese lugar.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Hola gente! Pues yo acá de nuevo con otro capi, gracias a las personas que me han comentado ^^._

_Ahora, pues, algunas sabrán (o quizás no) sobre un plagio y todo. Pues bien, no era un plagio del todo, si no que una adaptación o podría decirse que un fic inspirado en el mío. De todos modos me contacté con PLAP para igual dejar aviso y me contacté con la chica del fic. Ella me explicó todo y dijo que editaría su historia y sacaría las partes que se parecían a mi fic. De todos modos, si no lo hace, ahí me veré en la obligación de ponerme más molestosa y todo._

_En fn, espero que se cuiden y comenten ^^_


	11. La familia de Ryou

**Destino**

**Capitulo XI**

**La familia de Ryou **

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Kiosuke desactivó el sello. En un principio a la castaña le fue algo difícil ejecutar el henge. Pero después cuando comenzó a perfeccionarse y le encontró el truco, los otros jutsus primarios, como el bunshin no jutsu y kawarimi no jutsu, le fueron más fáciles de hacer. Incluso podría decirse que después de una o dos semanas ya dominaba el jutsu casi a la perfección, cosa que impresionó a Ryou y a Kiosuke, pero sobre todo a este último, que no se imaginó que la muchacha tuviera esa clase de potencial. Y además porque ella llegó a Suna hace unas pocas semanas y aprendió en un tiempo record lo que en Konoha, al menos eso recordaba, era una prueba para graduarse de la academia ninja.

Su taijutsu también había mejorado bastante, al menos ahora Kiosuke se demoraba más en dejarla tirada en el suelo. Y además el muchacho le enseñó uno que otro truco con los kunais y shurikens. Aunque había que reconocer que la puntería de la chica, por ahora, no era muy buena, había que agradecer que al menos sabía utilizarlos y no cortarse la mano en el intento, eso ya era un gran logro ¿verdad?

En cuanto al tema del genjutsu, todavía Kiosuke no la había metido en ninguno -no que ella supiera-, si no que solamente le había estado enseñando lo teórico, en unas aburridas clases en una biblioteca privada que estaba al lado del despacho de Ryou, en las cuales sólo se pasaba leyendo libros de un grosor inimaginable y que solamente hablaban de chakra, ninjutsu, genjutsu, dojutsu (algo que no entendió muy bien) y…chakra y más chakra.

Durante estas tres semanas la muchacha solamente entrenaba y aprendía todo lo posible que su mente le permitía hasta mediodía; a esa hora almorzaba y luego comenzaba a trabajar en el local, hasta la hora que cerraban para luego ir al departamento de Kiosuke o a la casa de Gaara.

Claro que nada de eso ocurría el domingo que era su día sagrado para divertirse, comprar lo que le faltaba, o en esos domingos cuando Temari no tenía misión, pasar encerrada en su pieza conversando cosas de chicas.

Además del domingo, habían otros días en los que se salía de la rutina y estos eran cuando no podía ni mover ni un dedo y se quedaba adolorida en su cama gracias a las veces en las que Kio olvidaba que era una completa novata y trapeaba el piso con ella, en el sentido más literal de la palabra. O también cuando en un principio ocupaba todo su chakra y llegaba a casa en estado de zombi para tenderse en su cama y quedar cercana al coma por a veces más de 24 horas.

Su única complicación en todo esto, era un chico pelirrojo que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza en ningún momento; cuando lo veía, bajaba instintivamente la mirada con vergüenza por ese insignificante beso en la mejilla y trataba de hablar lo menos posible con él.

"Pero si sólo fue un beso en la mejilla" se reprochaba repetidamente, sin embargo, su actitud hacia él no cambiaba.

A veces, Dani sinceramente pensaba que uno de los motivos por los que entrenaba sin descanso, además de querer convertirse en ninja, era distraerse; ya sea para no recordar a su familia o para no pensar todo el día en Gaara, este ultimo motivo era a veces -la mayoría de la veces- la verdadera razón.

Ya no pensaba tanto en su familia, de cierto modo ya se había resignado la primera semana a que lo más probable era que no los volvería a ver, así que atesoraba cada momento que había pasado junto ellos cuatro. Pero era difícil, muy difícil. Ella nunca antes había estado tan lejos de casa y le dolía. Podían llamarla mamona, como le decía Jorge, pero ella era así, regalona. Añoraba los juegos que hacían a veces, las discusiones tontas, cuando su mamá se enojaba con su papá y éste en vez de arreglar el asunto, la molestaba más, hasta el punto de que su civilizada madre se tiraba encima de él y ahí recibían en un pack las clases de defensa de su padre junto a las maneras más rápidas de cometer homicidio gracias a su madre. Aquello recuerdos siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa divertida, pero luego provocaban que se acurrucara en su cama y sollozara hasta altas horas de la noche, en silencio para no molestar a los demás. Debía agradecer a Kiosuke, Ryou y también a Kasumi, por siempre apoyarla cuando pasaba por esas crisis de papitis, mamitis y hermanitis aguda. Con ellos además logró formar un lazo muy fuerte y ahora los considera como su segunda familia. Con los hermanos Sabaku también le pasaba algo similar, pero con ellos no es lo mismo ya que no había la misma confianza.

Cuando le quedaba algo de tiempo libre, casi siempre en la noche, se ponía a escribir en el portatil cada cosa que le pasaba a diario, con la esperanza de que si alguna vez volvía a su mundo, pudiera tener un registro para convencerse de que lo que le había tocado vivir no era un sueño. Ese era un diario de vida que tenía desde pequeña, pero un tanto extraño, ya que en realidad eran cartas dirigidas a su hermano gemelo, que murió al nacer. Eso lo hacía para sentirse más cerca de él y con la esperanza de que su hermano la escuchara desde donde fuera que estuviera. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería su hermano si estuviera vivo… ¿hubiera sido cuando pequeño tan travieso como ella? ¿Tendrían los ojos del mismo color o él los tendría más oscuros, como su padre? ¿Cómo luciría a los trece años? ¿Tendría algunas pretendientes? ¿Sería celoso con ella? ¿Se llevarían bien? ¿Sería igual de aplicado en el colegio como ella, sería igual de inteligente, tendrían las mismas notas o serían todo lo contrario? ¿Cómo sería su sonrisa? ¿También habría sido él tele transportado a ese mundo? Se hacía todas esas preguntas, sin saber que tal vez alguna vez sería respondidas.

Cuando quería distraerse, como en ese momento, su cuaderno era muy útil, ya que el dibujar y tratar de hacer su obra tan perfecta, se olvidaba de todo lo demás. El problema radicaba en que…bueno…, nunca elegía los momentos más oportunos para dibujar.

—Oye, en vez de dibujar ¿sabes lo que podrías hacer? ¿Te parece ayudar a los chicos que están haciendo malabares para entregar los pedidos? —Era lo que le solía decir Kiosuke cada vez que la pillaba dibujando escondida en un rincón del restorán esos días en el que el restorán estaba repleto, o sea, casi siempre.

El restorán Fujiwara aunque era el más lujoso de Suna y era reconocido por ser el favorito de las personas de clase alta y de los señores feudales que visitaban la aldea, estaba también al alcance de las personas con una situación económica normal.

En los dos pisos superiores de la construcción, Ryou vivía con su esposa y sus dos hijas, Hitomi de nueve años y la pequeña Sarah de once meses; el nombre de esta última sorprendió a Daniela y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se enteró que la esposa de Ryou se llamaba Magdalena.

—Qué extraño que se llame Magdalena, ¿no te parece? —comentó la castaña mientras cerraban el local.

—Para nada —contestó el chico con una sonrisa.

—Tuve la vaga impresión de que aquí no existían nombres como esos —dijo ignorando la respuesta de su amigo, pensativa.

Kio miró de reojo a la chica y sonrió divertido, esa muchacha sí que era curiosa.

—Bueno, es posible que alguna persona haya comenzado a inventar palabras y la hubiera dejado como nombre. Aquí al menos, al igual que el tuyo, ese es un nombre único —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. No le des importancia, puede que sea una casualidad del destino o alguna de esas idioteces.

—Creo en las casualidades del destino, creo que mi llegada aquí fue una, pero no me trago tal casualidad. Es casi imposible que a alguien se le haya ocurrido ese nombre de la nada, al menos no aquí.

Y dele con la tontera… ¿es que acaso la chica no podía dejar pasar el tema y ya?

—Bueno, en todos los lugares, todos los lenguajes se crean de la misma forma ¿no crees?

—A eso me refiero, por ejemplo, los nombres que se usan en esta ciudad y al parecer en Konoha también, en mi mundo son nombres propios de Japón. Pero el nombre Magdalena proviene de otro idioma, una lengua que no creo que se hable aquí. Por que por lo que me dijiste al parecer en todos lados existen el mismo tipo de nombres y además la lengua es una sola, y no es japonés aunque ocupan algunas palabritas, también ocupan algunas palabras en inglés. O sea, no hay forma de que a alguien se le haya ocurrido el nombre —dijo haciendo una especie de comillas con sus dedos mientras decía lo último.

Kiosuke suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes?, si piensas mucho se te va a chamuscar el cerebro. Aunque en tu caso creo que el calor ya lo hizo, por eso hablas puras idioteces —dijo con una media sonrisa esperando el golpe que se le venía.

Pero en vez de eso, la castaña ignoró el gracioso comentario de su hermano y se quedó pensativa.

—¿Alguna vez Ryou te comentó donde la conoció? —cuestionó con una mirada analítica y calculadora.

Uff…y seguía con lo mismo.

—¿Debería? Esas cosas son de él. Ni tú ni yo tenemos derecho a…

—¿Qué cosas son de él? —cuestionó una mujer que apareció detrás de Kiosuke.

Era una mujer de alrededor de treinta años, debía medir cerca del metro setenta, de tez pálida y grandes ojos color miel. Su largo cabello ondulado era de un castaño rojizo y lo llevaba tomado en una coleta baja.

Dani se quedó observándola fijamente por algunos segundos. Aquella mujer le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabría decir a quien en estos momentos.

—¿Dani? —dijo Kiosuke con una media sonrisa haciéndole un gesto para que contestara.

Dani maldijo su suerte y maldijo a Kiosuke también por no ayudarla y tirarle todo a ella.

—Eh…bueno…yo —balbuceaba sin saber que decir. La pregunta le llegó por sorpresa y no podía responder que estaba hablando acerca de su nombre. Además ni siquiera la conocía, sólo la había visto algunas veces pero no había hablado con ella—. Yo…le estaba diciendo a Kio-nii-chan que… —En ese momento notó que su cuaderno estaba cerca y se le prendió la ampolleta justo a tiempo—. Bueno, le estaba diciendo que hay unos dibujos que ha hecho mi papá que yo quiero botar y él me decía que no debería porque los dibujos son de él…y sí, creo que tienes razón, Kio.

La castaña le dirigió una rápida mirada a su amigo y vio que este la miraba con una ceja levantada, incrédulo.

—Dibujas, vaya que interesante ¿me dejas verlos? —pidió la mujer amablemente.

—…Eh…por supuesto, lo que usted quiera —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa tendiéndole el cuaderno.

—Vaya, son hermosos, eres muy talentos.

—Hmp, muy talentosa y también mentirosa —susurró Kiosuke mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Kio, ¿dijiste algo? —cuestionó extrañada Magdalena mirándolo.

Él se encogió de hombros en un gesto muy suyo.

—No. ¿Y cómo has estado, Magdalena?

—Bien. Un tanto curiosa por conocer a la niña de quien tanto habla Ryou y que tú estás entrenando. ¿Y cómo te llamas? —cuestionó la mujer nuevamente poniendo su atención en ella.

Ella se sobresaltó, temiendo que la mujer se haya dado cuenta de que estaba analizándola.

—Mi nombre es Daniela.

— ¿Daniela cuanto? —continuó sin siquiera sorprenderse de su nombre, como si ahí fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Daniela Rozen Sepúlveda, pero me puede decir Dani, Magdalena-sama.

Magdalena sonrió de una forma muy parecida a como había sonreído Ryou cuando la conoció, como si la conociera perfectamente. Luego puso una expresión molesta en el rostro.

—¡No me digas así! —Se quejó la mujer—. Vamos, tutéame o si no me siento vieja.

— ¿Magda?

—¡Así está mejor! Ahora, ¿Qué les parece si te quedas a cenar? El local ya cerró, así aprovechamos de conocernos, tú también te quedas Kio.

—No lo sé, está anocheciendo —dijo Dani.

—Vamos, eso no es problema, tenemos suficientes habitaciones para que puedan dormir. Además mañana es domingo, lo pueden aprovechar para entrenar y hasta puedo enseñarte algún jutsu —dijo guiñándole el ojo en la última parte.

Como si la palabra "jutsu" fuera mágica, Daniela sonrió; no podía desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad para aprender algo

—Bueno, de acuerdo— "así que ella también fue ninja"

Al llegar a la casa-o al segundo piso- una niña se tiró encima de Kiosuke. Su cabellos era rubio rojizo y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes.

—¡Kiosuke-nii-chan! —gritó botándolo—. ¡Kya!, que alegría verte por aquí.

—Hitomi, te he dicho mil veces que no te tires encima de mí —le reprochó el pelinegro fastidiado y quejándose porque la chica le había pegado en el estómago.

—¡Gomenasai! —dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

Dani aguantó como pudo la risa, pero lamentablemente se le escapó una pequeña carcajada. El pelinegro la miró molesto y cabreado.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

—De nada, sólo me rio —respondió divertida molestándolo aun más.

Hitomi la miró extrañada.

—¿Quién es ella?, ¿acaso es tu novia? ¡Ja! Un baka como tú con novia, eso sí que es nuevo —dijo dirigiendo al azabache una mirada burlona.

—No, nada de eso —dijo riéndose. Nunca se imaginó decir a alguien que Kio era feo o algo por el estilo—. Sólo soy una amiga de Kio-nii-chan. Me llamo Daniela, pero me puedes decir Dani.

—¿Daniela? Que nombre más extraño ¿Vienes del país de mi mama? Sí, debes ser de ese país, es el único lugar donde hay nombres tan raros.

Dani miró a Kio afligida ¿de qué país estaba hablando aquella niña?

— ¡Oh! Se me había olvidado decirte que no todo el globo está poblado de aldeas ninjas. Al otro lado del mundo, hay civilizaciones muy distintas con tecnología quizás muy parecida a la de tu mundo. De hecho, muchos de los objetos que ves, como refrigeradores y lavadoras, al igual que las cámaras de vigilancia son traídas desde ahí, claro que hace mucho. Como comprenderá no es fácil llegar ahí, la diferencia de horarios es de doce horas en suna.

"Wow, es como la diferencia horaria que hay entre Chile y China"

—Esto puede que aclare muchas de tus dudas… —agregó el chico con un tono insinuante y ella lo miró fulminante. Hubiese empezado por ahí primero antes de que ella haya comenzado a imaginar todas las estupideces que se le pasaron por la mente.

—No…yo soy de otro mundo —contestó la muchacha un tanto incomoda.

Hitomi, por su parte, la miró por un rato con rostro serio y luego esbozó una sonrisa amigable.

—Eso sí que es nuevo. En fin, me llamo Fujiwara Hitomi y este feo que tengo al lado es mi tío.

—Gracias enana por tu explicación.

—No hay de que, cara de zombi —dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

—Hmp, cállate desastre de la naturaleza —contraatacó él con una sonrisa.

—Qué te crees…

—¡No lo puedo creer!, apenas se ven y ya se van a poner a pelear. Kio, sinceramente no me lo esperaba de ti —comentó Magdalena divertida.

Dani no se lo podía creer. Su amigo, al que ella consideraba una persona madura y cuerda, se estaba comportando como un infante.

—Hmp, mejor dile a esa enana que no se cruce en mi camino —gruñó fastidiado.

En ese momento, pensó que Hitomi en vez de ser su sobrina, calzaría mejor como una hermana menor.

— ¡Uy! ¡Estúpido Uchiha! —gritó la niña enojada para luego taparse la boca muy arrepentida—. Kiosuke-nii-chan, disculpa. Yo no quería…

—No te preocupes, ya me dijo todo sobre el clan Uchiha, así que no te sientas culpable —le aclaró ella luego de soltar una pequeña carcajada.

Y en ese instante Magdalena miró a Kiosuke enarcando una ceja. Habían varias cosas que su cuñadito y su esposito no le habían dicho durante esas semanas. Ella sabía que estaban entrenando a una niña que había llegado de improviso a la aldea, pero no sabía de donde era ni mucho menos como se llamaba. El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

—¡Uf! ¡Qué alivio! Ya me estaba preparando para lo que me haría Kio-nii-chan —dijo Hitomi realmente aliviada—. ¡Ven te mostraré mi habitación y todos mis juguetes! —exclamó entusiasmada arrastrando a la castaña para que subiese las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso del edificio.

Magdalena y el moreno se quedaron mirando divertidos como la emocionada niña empujaba a una sonriente Dani.

—Bueno, creo que ahora tendrá a alguien con quien jugar, con Sarah se lleva por ocho años, ¿no te parece, Magdalena? —comentó Kiosuke con una sonrisa.

—Sí… —dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—, ¿de dónde viene?

—De una ciudad llamada Viña del mar. El país se llama Chile.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que aún viven ahí.

—¿Qué? —dijo mirándolo extrañado.

—Nada, no importa. Por cierto, haz que entrene duro —dijo para luego dejarlo ahí solo,

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua. Se suponía que Magdalena era la que no sabía nada y ahora parecía como si supiese más que él. Debía decir que ella y Ryou a veces tenían muchos secretos. De hecho, el también se preguntaba por el origen del nombre de la mujer.

**ooo**

—Qué bueno que te despertaste —dijo Magdalena cuando vio a la castaña entrar en la cocina—. Ya es la hora de almuerzo.

—Disculpa, es que me quedé jugando hasta tarde con Hitomi —aclaró bostezando mientras Magdalena le servía el almuerzo—. Es una niña con mucha energía.

—Sí, las pilas no se le agotan nunca —dijo la mujer volteando los ojos para luego reír junto a la muchacha.

La pequeña Sarah al verlas reír, comenzó a aplaudir mientras ella también sonreía, mostrando dos pequeño dientes.

—Vaya, le agradaste —comentó Magdalena.

—¿Habla? —cuestionó sonriéndole a la pequeña bebe rubia de ojos color miel.

—Está muy pequeña todavía, sólo dice mamá y papá.

—¿Cuál dijo primero? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—…Papá—respondió algo decepcionada—. Hitomi también dijo primero papá.

Y Dani se carcajeó divertida al recodar que su primera palabra también había sido papá.

—Hablando de ella… ¿Dónde está?

—Entrenando con Kio —respondió la mujer de primeras.

—Ya termine. Muchas gracias, estaba delicioso —dijo la chica parándose de la mesa apurada al recordar que debían entrenar..

Los sonidos de alguien siendo derribado constantemente se hacían más fuertes a medida que bajaba hacia el dojo.

—¡Demasiado lenta!, ¡detrás de ti! ¿Pero qué te pasa? —se oía decir a Kiosuke antes de que se escuchara el sonido de la madera siendo golpeada fuertemente.

—¡Ouch! ¡Me las pagaras! —oyó decir a una Hitomi que estaba más que molesta.

Se paró dudosa frente a la puerta. Lo que fuera que Kiosuke le estuviera haciendo a la pequeña Hitomi comenzaría a hacérselo a ella también.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y observó incrédula como en el dojo había palos de bambú por doquier. Tenían una altura de alrededor de cuatro metros y sobre ellos Hitomi y Kiosuke estaban luchando. A la niña le costaba mantener el equilibrio y Kiosuke parecía aprovechar eso para derribarla constantemente. La niña caía al suelo parada y de una forma que le hacía recordar a un gato.

Carraspeó un poco para que repararan en ella. Al verla Kiosuke había sonreído con algo de diversión y Dani comenzó a arrepentirse de haber bajado.

—Dani-chan—dijo botando por última vez a la pobre niña— llegas tarde.

—Je je y…supongo que yo también tendré que luchar contra ti sobre eso ¿o me equivoco? —cuestionó rogando interiormente haberse equivocado…

—Hmp, estás en lo correcto, pero antes tendrás que subir de un salto hasta aquí arriba.

…claro, pero como ella tenía tanta suerte.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! —exclamó alterada.

¿Es que acaso le faltaban palos pa`l puente a su amigo?

—Bueno, para eso existe la práctica. Hitomi practicó sin descanso hasta que lo logró, aunque demoró varios días —dijo serio.

"¡Claro! Hitomi pudo, pero porque lleva toda una vida entrenando, yo con suerte llevo tres semanas".

—Vendré a buscarte para el almuerzo…

—Ya almorcé… —dijo arrepintiéndose. Iba a terminar por vomitar con aquel entrenamiento.

—Mejor, así no tendrás interrupciones —dijo para luego dirigir la mirada a la peli cobriza—. Hitomi, es todo por hoy. Lo hiciste bien, aunque no lo suficiente como para ganarme…

—Como si alguien pudiera ganarte —dijeron al unísono las dos mirándolo de manera asesina.

—De acuerdo, corrijo, no lo hiciste tan bien como otras veces. Algunas oportunidades ha sido un poco difícil derribarte, pero ahora pareciera que tu cabeza está en otra parte.

—… Es verdad… —dijo la niña con desgana.

Kiosuke la miró un tanto preocupado y luego suspiró.

—No te preocupes, después me lo explicas. —Miró a la castaña—. Dani-chan, suerte, puedes lograrlo —dijo esbozando una media sonrisa antes de salir del dojo acompañado de su sobrina.

—Eso espero… —dijo suspirando.

Se alejó un poco de uno de los palos y luego se acercó corriendo, impulsándose con su cuerpo para saltar lo más alto posible, pero sus pies apenas llegaron al metro y medio.

**O**

**O**

**O**

—En el nombre del padre, del hijo y el espíritu santo…amen — dijo el sacerdote dando comienzo a la misa en su honor.

Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos ahí…el motivo… hoy, veinticuatro de mayo de dos mil quince se cumplía un mes desde que una alumna de octavo básico y una de las más sobresaliente del colegio había desaparecido misteriosamente durante el recreo.

Aunque era un día domingo, todos estaban vestidos de forma ordenada con el uniforme. Aunque la chica había desaparecido el veintidós de abril habían decidido hacer la misa un día domingo.

Sin embargo, no todos los alumnos del colegio estaban presentes. Faltaban cinco personas que se habían negado a entrar a la ceremonia y que en cambio ahora permanecían en una de las muchas playas viñamarinas.

—Ni les cuento el sermón que nos dará la profe Mónica mañana. Creo que ni el teacher (como le decían al profesor de inglés y que además era el profesor jefe del curso) nos salvará esta vez —dijo Joussette mientras sacudía su rubio cabello.

—Realmente…poco me importa lo que diga esa viej—comentó el único chico del grupo mientras gruñía por lo bajo.

—Ir a la misa era obligación —dijo Francisca mientras miraba el cielo nublado—. Creo que aparte del sermón de la vieja Mónica nos tendremos que mamar el sermón del teacher además. Saben que con este pastelito que nos mandamos le llegará una amonestación y se descargará con nosotros cinco.

—A decir verdad Fran, a estas alturas poco me importa que me llamen la atención —dijo Makarena, la mayor del grupo.

—La Maka tiene razón. Si nos suspenden, ¿qué más da? Nosotros sólo estamos defendiendo nuestro punto de vista —habló Antonia que hasta ese momento se había mantenido fuera de la conversación.

—Anda decirle eso a la vieja Mónica, de seguro mañana nos estará esperando en la puerta del cole. Ya nos advirtió. Nos dijo que si no íbamos a la misa nos íbamos una semana suspendidos —dijo Fran cerrando los ojos, molesta—, pero a mí ni muerta me meten a esa misa.

— ¡Por la mierda! ¿Como pretenden que vayamos a esa cagá de misa cuando poco menos están dando a Dani por muerta? —explotó Jorge—. Si mañana nos dicen algo, tengan por seguro que mi vieja va estar media hora después declarándoles la tercera guerra mundial.

—La mía igual —contestaron Joussette, Antonia y Francisca al unísono.

—Y también la tía Laura y el tío Jan —dijo Makarena nombrando a los padres de su querida prima que también eran como sus padres, ya que su madre había muerto dos meses antes de que su prima naciera.

—Sí y después de eso nos expulsan —comentó Antonia divertida y un tanto sarcástica.

—Entonces ahí le pedimos ayuda al tío William, de seguro todo queda olvidado con unos cuantos millones —comentó Makarena volteando los ojos.

—De seguro, si la directora del cole es una vieja materialista de mierda —dijo nuevamente Jorge escupiéndole mierda a todos los de ese colegio.

—…Jorge, en honor a nuestra desaparecida amiga Dani ¿podrías decir una oración que no tenga una garabato metido entre medio? —cuestionó Francisca mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y con ganas de estrangularlo.

—Hn…esa v…perdón señora se lo merece…

—Tú no cambias —suspiró la chica mirando el cielo del cual estaban comenzando a caer finas gotas de lluvia.

—¿Alguien vio ayer el informe del tiempo? —cuestionó la única rubia mientras miraba el cielo con resentimiento.

Y los otros cuatro negaron con la cabeza.

—Genial. Si lo hubiera visto hubiera traído paraguas por lo menos.

—Probablemente si lo hubieras traído, se estarían cayendo los patos asados —replicó Makarena, suspirando pesadamente por el resfriado que de seguro les esperaba y maldiciendo por no haberse juntado en alguna casa, si no que estaban en la playa y ninguna de las cinco casas quedaba cerca.

Jorge sólo se limitó a mirar el cielo en silencio. Que coincidencia que se pusiera llover justo cuando la misa en honor a su amiga estaba comenzando.

En el colegio ya se comenzaba a comentar que la chica nunca más aparecería y no solamente por el hecho de que ya llevaban cerca de un mes buscándola por cielo mar y tierra, si no que por su extraña desaparición. Por lo que le habían comentado un rayo de luz había envuelto a la chica y luego esta había caído inconsciente al suelo y luego a los pocos minutos su cuerpo había desaparecido completamente…y él no pudo estar con ella en esos últimos minutos por que justamente ese maldito día había tenido que faltar por un resfriado.

Si bien todos la estaban dando por muerta, él todavía no perdía las esperanzas, ni sus amigas tampoco. William Rozen, el abuelo de su amiga, apenas se había enterado de lo ocurrido a su nieta consentida, había tomado el primer vuelo hacia Chile desde New york y él estaba ocupando todas sus influencias en Chile y en el extranjero para encontrarla. Eso le daba un poco de esperanza.

—Tal vez debimos haber ido a la misa. Nos evitaríamos el drama de mañana y sólo es una misa en honor a nuestra amiga —dijo Antonia mientras se ponía el gorro de la chaqueta del colegio. Aunque no hubieran ido a la misa estaba todos vestidos de colegiales.

—Sí, una misa conmemorando un mes desde su desaparición. La otra misa que habrá será una con un ataúd vacio en el altar y celebrándose su funeral simbólico y luego el maldito entierro simbólico ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Falta poco para que la den por muerta —dijo Joussette mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos grises.

Antonia, al escuchar eso, bajó la mirada mientras las lágrimas desbordaban de sus marrones ojos y pequeños sollozos se escuchaban. Jorge bajó la mirada, quedando sus azules ojos tapados, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, hasta el punto de hacerse daño y su mandíbula se ponía rígida. Francisca cerró sus ojos claros mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y las lágrimas caían sin control, necesitaba a su mejor amiga. Y Makarena frunció el ceño limpiándose de inmediato las lágrimas de sus verdes ojos, ojos que había heredado del idiota que la había hecho. Y luego, como estaba entre Jorge y Francisca, los abrazó a ambos.

—Vengan pa´ca ustedes dos, tontos llorones —dijo mientras reía sin ganas.

Joussette también abrazó a Antonia, su mejor amiga, y ambas rompieron en un amargo llanto.

— ¡Bah! otras dos que se ponen a llorar. Como si no fuera poco con los dos llorones que tengo acá.

—Yo no estoy llorando —dijo Jorge mientras la miraba molesto.

—Deberías, te haría bien —dijo mirando el cielo, que al parecer compartía su tristeza porque se había puesto a llover más fuerte.

Y así pasaron varios minutos, en un silencio que se rompía sólo por las gotas de lluvia golpeando en la arena y los sollozos.

—Ella, ella no está muerta, ¿verdad? No puede morir —dijo en modo de suplica Francisca.

—Ella, ella está bien. Estoy seguro que esté donde esté, ella está bien..

—Tienes razón, Jorge. Ella es fuerte. Siempre lo ha sido —dijo Maka mientras miraba a Anto y Joussette que asentían con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos—. Y ahora si no les molesta, sería bueno que nos vayamos de acá, o si no terminaremos bien resfriados.

Y todos se pararon mientras observaban su ropa. Realmente no era muy recomendable sentarse en la arena cuando estaba lloviendo.

—¿Qué casa queda más cerca?

—La de Dani es la que queda más cerca, pero como a unas diez cuadras aprox.

—De seguro a la tía Laura no le molestaría recibirnos ¿Alguien tiene plata como para irnos en un taxi? —cuestionó mientras recordaba que ella no andaba con dinero.

Y todos negaron con la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Estamos perdidos.

Jorge ajeno a toda la conversación y de cómo Makarena les reprochaba que como no podían andar con dinero. Recordaba que a su amiga Dani no le gustaba la lluvia ni como tampoco le gustaba el calor extremo. Su amiga disfrutaba de los días templados, como de primavera, aparte que la chica había nacido en primavera.

Sonrió al recordar lo obsesionada que era con los signos zodiacales. Ella era escorpio…y la Maka y el también lo eran. Él era del once de noviembre y la Maka del treinta y uno de octubre. Y gracias a eso los tres se confabulaban contra las otras tres. Joussette era leo, Francisca y Antonia eran Cáncer. Dani era la menor de todos ellos. Realmente esperaba que su amiga Dani donde estuviera, estuviera bien…

Y en ese mismo instante tuvo una extraña sensación. Un escalofrió le recorrió el espinazo. Miró a Makarena y se dio cuenta de que esta también al parecer lo había sentido y ahora miraba hacia todos lados buscando algo. Sus miradas se encontraron y se miraron extrañados.

—Hey… ¿les pasa algo?

—¿Sintieron eso? —cuestionó Makarena en un murmullo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—¿De verdad no lo sintieron? —cuestiono ahora él, incrédulo—. Es como si alguien nos estuviera observando.

—Realmente la lluvia les está haciendo mal… —comentó Antonia con una sonrisa de diversión.

—Sí, debe ser eso —coincidió Makarena mientras miraba incómoda hacia el mar—. Vámonos. Ya que como ninguno de nosotros anda con plata, tendremos que caminar —se quejó mirando acusadoramente a los demás.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a irse de la playa. Cuando iban llegando a la vereda escucharon una bocina y vieron un auto que se había vuelto bastante conocido durante esas últimas semanas. Un Audi negro con vidrios polarizados…el conductor: el padre de su desaparecida amiga.

—¡Tío Jan! —llamó Jorge acercándose seguido de todas las chicas.

—Hola, enano. ¿Ustedes no deberían estar en la misa?

—A mi ni muerta me meten a esa misa —comentó Maka.

—Y en vez de eso se vienen a mojar acá—dijo el sarcástico.

—Cuando llegamos no estaba lloviendo.

—Maka, todo el mundo sabía que iba llover, lo habían anunciado como dos días seguidos. Según el informe del tiempo, lloverá como por tres días —aclaró Jan incrédulo ¿Cómo podían ser tan despistados?

—Pero tío Jan, a nadie de los cinco superdotados que ve acá se le ocurrió ver el informe del tiempo.

—No se preocupen, no me esperaba más de ustedes —comentó con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Ja-ja-ja que chistoso" pensó Maka mirando fulminante a su tío. Ese día, al parecer, andaba con ganas de molestar a medio mundo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperan para entrar? ¿Acaso quieren una tarjeta de invitación?

E inmediatamente todos se subieron al auto, por supuesto que no estaban dispuestos a quedarse ahí parados bajo la lluvia. Mientras Jorge se subía en el asiento del copiloto y las chicas se decidían por quien se iría en las piernas de la otra, Jan miró con el ceño fruncido hacia la playa de la cual venían los chicos. Había sentido algo extraño, muy extraño. Frunció aun más el entrecejo cuando divisó una figura, vestida completamente de negro, parada en las aguas del mar.

—Tío, ¿le sucede algo?

—No, enano —dijo desviando la mirada a regañadientes.

**ooo**

Una figura a la cual sólo se le podían distinguir unos ojos rojos con tres aspas en ellos, se hallaba parado en el mismo lugar donde anteriormente habían estado los jóvenes, los cuales segundos antes se habían ido del lugar y subido a un extraño aparato. Su capa negra con nubes rojas se hallaba totalmente empapada, pero aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Hace solamente algunas semanas se había enterado de que el momento había llegado. En aproximadamente tres años más, una profecía se cumpliría y él tenía una cierta participación en ella. No sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer, pero por lo menos sabía de quienes era aliado, aunque él no los conocía, no que él supiera.

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió una extraña energía. Debería ser un chakra, pero no estaba seguro, era casi imperceptible. Unos segundos después pudo divisar una figura parada tranquilamente sobre las aguas.

El individuo sólo sonrió burlonamente y desapareció dejando una pequeña neblina.

Se quedó pensativo por algunos segundos hasta que decidió que el también debía desaparecer de ese lugar, tal vez vendría en otra oportunidad para entender algunas cosas. Rápidamente hizo unos sellos y desapareció de ahí en un torbellino de fuego negro. Tenía otras cosas que hacer en aquel mundo y no podía darse el lujo de quedarse ahí en esa playa.

**ooo**

Una sombra apareció en las afueras de una pequeña ciudad, junto a una algo espesa neblina. Cuando se disipó se sacó la capucha dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos del mismo color. Rondaba por los treinta y pocos, y en su rostro se podía notar una expresión entre molesta y divertida.

Uchiha. Así que los Uchiha también estaban metidos en eso, bueno, al menos dos: Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Kiosuke. No pensó que el otro clan, aquellos cuyo dojutsu era un ojo negro con la pupila blanca, comenzara a buscar aliados, lo que indicaba que era un clan más debilitado que ellos.

Ellos en realidad contaban con más de diez adultos y la mayoría de ellos tenían descendencia, por lo que el clan de a poco comenzaba a ser igual que antaño; se preguntaba cómo sería el estado del clan contrario.

Sonrió de forma maquiavélica.

Había un Uchiha, que estaba claro que aunque tuvieran un contrato de sangre, no se uniría a los "otros". Un Uchiha legendario y sin duda, el más poderoso.

Su sonrisa aumentó. Sí, esa guerra parecía estar ganada incluso antes de su comienzo. Ahora sólo quedaba deshacerse de los obstáculos y eso, por ahora, era demasiado fácil.

Sintió como alguien aparecía a su lado. No fue necesario que volteara para saber quién era.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? —cuestionó al hombre de ojos negros y de pupila blanca.

Sí, además ellos contaban con un desertor del clan contrario. Hmp, las cosas no podrían ser mejor.

—Madara aceptó el trato. —Aquello era excelente—. Tiene una condición…

—y ¿Cuál es esa condición?

—Nibi. Desea que capturemos el Nibi para él. Nos ha dado bastante plazo, más de un año. Si no cumplimos con su condición, él mandará a sus Akatsukis…

El Nibi, el único Bijū sobre el cual el clan suyo y el clan de su interlocutor, tenían la facultad de controlar. Madara sabía eso y aprovechaba las circunstancias para solicitarlo, a pesar de que su dojutsu poseía la capacidad de controlar a los nueve Bijū. Ellos, por otro lado, sólo podían controlar al Nibi porque tenían la capacidad de controlar a los gatos, sin importar como fuese este. Sin embargo, ahora aquel bijou natural de las tierras del remolino, estaba dentro de la chica de Kumogakure no sato, Yugito Nī.

—Dile que el clan acepta sus condiciones.

Hmp, gozaría capturando a esa mujer, sobre todo porque había decidido unirse al otro bando.

—De acuerdo, Kei.

El hombre pelinegro se marchó, despareciendo en un remolino. Él se quedó mirando el lugar donde su aliado había estado. No le simpatizaba en lo absoluto aquel hombre. Sentía repulsión hacia él por el sólo hecho de que era su enemigo natural, pero la oportunidad de tenerlo entre sus filas era tentadora, luego de que hubiese desertado a su propio clan, pero por eso mismo, le daba una gran desconfianza.

Desactivo su keke genkai, provocando que su cabello blanco tomara su color original al igual que sus ojos. Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, saliendo de aquel sitio eriazo. Se detuvo cuando vio un cartel frente a él.

"Bienvenido a La Ligua"

Sonrió. Aquel lugar era perfecto. Los ciudadanos de aquel lugar no sabían a quienes acogían en su ciudad.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Merece un review?


	12. Resfriado vergonzoso

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**Resfriado vergonzoso**

* * *

Ya en la tarde, la altura de su salto aumentó a dos metros y medio. Aunque debía reconocer que era lo más alto que había saltado en su vida, todavía le faltaba cerca de un metro y medio para pararse sobre el condenado palo de bambú.

La chica estaba sudada y cansada, sin embargo, continuaba corriendo y saltando. Ella no era de las que se rendían fácilmente, gracias a su entrenamiento junto a su padre y de cheerleader, había aprendido a no rendirse y sacar fuerzas de la flaqueza, a repetir una y otra vez, hasta conseguir lo que quería.

En uno de sus muchas caídas, alcanzó a notar que Kiosuke estaba apoyado en la entrada observando su desempeño. Cuando tocó el piso, él se acercó con una media sonrisa.

—Es todo por hoy —dijo llegando junto a ella y observando el palo de bambú—. Pensé que tendrías una menor marca, puesto que dos metros y medio es algo difícil de lograr en tu primer día. No es algo imposible…pero supongo que te subestimé.

Ella asintió y luego miró el palo de bambú fulminante. Sí, había logrado una buena marca ese día, pero había llegado hasta el tope, dudaba mucho que pudiese saltar más alto que eso.

—Kio-nii-chan, ¿Qué puedo hacer para aumentar la altura de mi salto? Dos metros y medio creo que es lo máximo que puedo lograr.

—Mañana te enseñaré algunos trucos. Pero por ahora descansa, tan solo mírate —dijo al notar el lamentable estado de la castaña—. No deberías exigirte tanto.

Ella volteó los ojos. Kio estaba siendo demasiado permisivo con ella por el hecho de venir de otro mundo, pero ella no necesitaba eso, ni su coach ni su padre eran suaves con el entrenamientos… esperaba que Kio fuera un poco más exigente.

—…De acuerdo… —dijo resignada. Por supuesto que no sacaría nada con decírselo, aquel muchacho era demasiado llevado de su idea.

"Quiero avanzar lo más rápido posible"

Kiosuke ahora dejaba que se fuera sola a casa. La chica ya conocía bien Suna y además estaba seguro de que ella le rompería el rostro a cualquier pervertido que se le acercara demasiado.

Cuando llegó, los hermanos estaban cenando, conversando de quien sabe qué cosa, pues la charla se vio interrumpida cuando ella hizo acto de presencia. Al verla, Temari y Kankuro quedaron boquiabiertos y Gaara sólo se limitó a observarla seriamente.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? —saludó nerviosa tratando de esbozar una sonrisa creíble. Esperaba que no hubiese nadie o que estuvieran de misión, porque esas veces Gaara se quedaba más tiempo en la torre Kazekage—. ¿Tan temprano cenando? —cuestionó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Son las ocho —respondió Temari divertida—, siempre cenamos a esa hora.

Al escucharla, Dani se golpeó mentalmente. Claro, siempre cenaban a esa hora, pero ella casi nunca cenaba con ellos…

— Hey Dani, ¿Por qué tienes esa pinta? —cuestionó Kankuro apuntándola, señalando su aspecto.

Dani se sobresalto un poco ante lo directa de la pregunta. Kankuro solía ser así, al contrario de Temari que cuando quería saber algo de ella, era más sutil… y bueno, Gaara… él ni siquiera parecía interesarse por lo que le sucedía o los pequeños misterios que la rondaban.

La castaña tenía el pelo desordenado, en la cara tenía unos pequeños rasguños, así como también en los brazos y su ropa estaba algo mojada. Al menos así era como se recordaba cuando había salido del restorán esa tarde y no creía que mágicamente su aspecto se hubiera arreglado.

"Debí haberme arreglado un poco antes de salir del restorán, un día entero saltando hacia un palo tiene su precio" pensó maldiciéndose interiormente, ahora iba a tener que explicar por qué tenía esa pinta y lógicamente no podía responder que estaba entrenando, porque de hacerlo estaría metiendo en problemas a Kiosuke y a Ryou, a Ryou no tanto porque se sabía que era un ninja, pero el caso de Kiosuke era distinto.

Y en ese momento pensó que no era necesario dar una excusa, podría gritarle "¡Y a ti que te importa!" y salir corriendo a su habitación, pero sabía que no lo haría. Y eso era solo por el hecho de que los apreciaba, pues de no haberlos conocido tan bien, eso haría.

Recordó en ese momento lo que su padre le decía:

"Si alguien que no somos tu mamá, tu tío Ricardo, tu abuelo William o yo, te pregunta algo que tú no quieras responder, no te sientas obligada a hacerlo y te permito hasta que los insultes. Y no dejes que nadie más aparte de nosotros cuatro te regañe, ¿me oíste, Daniela?"

Recordaba que aquello se lo había dicho el día en que había llegado llorando de casa de los Sepúlveda. Uno de sus primos le había querido hacer una mala broma, pero ella le había golpeado y el llorón de su primo (que por cierto era un año mayor) había llegado con su tío Marcelo, quien la había regañado duramente.

Recordaba que cuando sus papás habían llegado ese día a buscarla, ella les había contado todo entre sollozos, para luego entrar al auto con su mamá, mientras su papá iba "a conversar algo con su tío Marcelo". Años después había comprendido que aquella conversación había producido un ojo morado y hemorragia nasal en su tío.

De vuelta al presente, Dani suspiró silenciosamente y buscó una excusa convincente.

—Es que me caí. Los perros me odian y pues…uno se largó a perseguirme por toda la aldea. Menos mal que me escapé —dijo, aunque no era del todo mentira. Los perros la odiaban, a excepción de su perro, que era algo raro.

Con una risa mental recordó que su padre le decía que su perro era gay por no tenerle mala.

— ¿Un perro? —cuestionó Gaara con una ceja elevada—. Invéntate una mejor excusa.

Claro, debió suponer que a él no lo lograría convencer.

—Mira Gaara, no ando de ánimos para rogarte que me creas, ese ya es tu problema, pero digo la verdad —se defendió ella con tono cortante antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.

"Mentirosa" se dijo mientras subía las escaleras con una risita interior.

Gaara sólo se limitó a chasquear la lengua, molesto, para luego pararse de su asiento.

—Gracias por la comida —dijo marchándose a su habitación.

Dani se dirigió directamente al baño. Se sentía pegajosa y necesitaba asearse de inmediato. Ahora que no lo necesitaba se le ocurrían miles de excusas mejores que la del perro, pero que le iba a hacer, ya había metido la pata.

Ahora estaba parada frente al espejo, observando su lamentable estado. Sonrió de manera divertida, se veía graciosa. Comenzó a desvestirse y un minuto después estaba debajo del agua, que purificaba su cuerpo, mientras cantaba una canción de moda en su mundo.

**ooo**

Las luces estaban apagadas, lo cual impedía que se pudiese apreciar claramente su cuarto, pero la luz de la luna llena permitía notar que este estaba casi vacío, solamente había un armario, un escritorio, una estantería con libros, un amplio sofá ubicado frente a la ventana en el cual él se encontraba observando perdidamente la blanca luna y un piano, que hace tiempo no tocaba.

"Ya ha pasado cerca de un mes y todavía no encuentro la forma de hacerla regresar a su mundo" pensaba.

Ciertamente ya había pasado un mes desde que la castaña llegó a Suna y todavía ni siquiera descubría el porqué de su venida. Lo peor de todo es que la chica ya le había dejado de preguntar, al parecer ya se había resignado a no volver a su mundo y eso le frustraba. Él le había prometido que la ayudaría y se sentía comprometido con ello.

Por su parte, la presencia de la castaña en la aldea no le molestaba en lo absoluto, incluso podría decirse que de cierta forma la castaña le agradaba. Aunque sonara descabellado, le divertía discutir con ella. La chica se veía muy divertida cuando se enojaba. Pero el hecho de que ella en la última semana ni siquiera discutiera con él, lo tenía algo inquieto. Porque de hecho, de la única forma que hablaba con ella era a través de discusiones absurdas, que venían desde que ella había besado su mejilla aquella vez.

Todavía recordaba aquel beso en la mejilla. No era realmente importante, sólo un beso en la mejilla, pero había que comprender que él jamás había estado tan cerca de una chica. Esa vez sintió un pequeño calor en el rostro y se quedó paralizado por cerca de un minuto y debía reconocer que le había gustado, al parecer los labios de la chica eran bastante suaves… ¡un momento!

— ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? —se preguntó confundido mientras ocultaba su rostro en las manos.

Acaba de pensar que la acción de la chica le gusto, lo cual no era una buena señal. Eso significaba que pronto la chica comenzaría a gustarle, si es que ya no sentía algo por ella. Eso explicaría el hecho de que se fastidiaba cada vez que la veía junto a ese tal Kiosuke. Incluso explicaría que ese día en la tarde se sintiera ansioso y que por un impulso se pusiera a buscarla por toda la aldea a esas horas de la noche y que luego le hirviera la sangre cuando la vio acorralada en la pared y con ese pervertido tan cerca de ella.

¿Realmente le estaría empezando a gustar la castaña? ¿A él? Qué juró no sentir nada por nadie y sólo amarse a sí mismo.

Con estas preguntas rondando por su mente decidió ir a tomar una ducha, a ver si así lograba relajarse aunque fuera un poco y que se le pasara eso que le sucedía con ella.

"No me puede gustar"

**ooo**

Después de desenredar su cabello se dispuso a ponerse el pijama, pero recordó que no lo había traído.

"Genial" pensó molesta consigo misma por ser tan despistada "Anque no hay mucho problema en que salga así del baño, mis probabilidades de toparme con alguien son casi nulas" se dijo luego divertida. "No creo que tenga tan mala suerte, además mi pieza está por este mismo pasillo" El problema era que no tenía mala suerte, tenía la peor suerte de todo el mundo.

Se acercó hacia la puerta, quitó el seguro y comenzó a abrirla, pero alguien para su desgracia realizó la acción antes que ella. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y cuando estuvo completamente abierta, se encontró frente, ni más ni menos, con la única persona a la cual no quería ver en esas circunstancias tan vergonzosas.

El pelirrojo que la miraba sorprendido, llevaba solamente un pantalón dejando ver su desnudo torso.

En un principio, cuando había tratado de abrir la puerta esta no respondía, no le dio mayor importancia ya que aquella puerta solía atascarse por la humedad. En el tercer intento, sorpresivamente, la puerta se abrió sin problemas. Y ahí estaba con su cabello mojado que caía sobre sus hombros y un mechón que cubría parte de su rostro. Su impresión fue de sorpresa y se quedó paralizado igual que ella.

No había para que decir que las majillas de la castaña estaban de un intenso carmín y sus ojos estaban mirándolo fijamente. De pronto, dejó de mirarla a los ojos y dirigió una mirada a su cuerpo para luego desviar el rostro rápidamente, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. A él solamente se le ocurría mirar. Como si ya no tuviera suficientes dudas rondando por su cabeza, debía ver a la muchacha con esa… diminuta toalla.

En un principio la chica lo miró confundida, pero luego comprendió al ver la facha en la que se encontraba. Completamente roja lo empujó fuertemente de la puerta, haciendo que un poco de arena protegiera al chico y luego salió corriendo a su cuarto, con una gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al llegar a su habitación, se tiró en la cama, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y recordar lo que le había ocurrido no le ayudaba a que el desbocado latir, se apaciguara. Su rostro se asemejaba a un tomate bien maduro y su vergüenza era inmensa, definitivamente no iba a hablar con él nunca más en la vida, era oficial.

"¿Por qué a mí?" lloriqueó para sí misma.

Como siempre después de que se duchaba en la noche, el sueño comenzó a llegar. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente y en menos de un minuto, estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama sin ninguna otra cosa que su toalla.

**ooo**

Despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza y la garganta le dolía a horrores. Aunque su cabeza le daba vueltas, trató de incorporarse y logró al menos sentarse. Se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta que andaba solamente con su toalla, la cual se le cayó cuando estuvo parada

— ¡Maldición!, me resfrié, con razón me duele la cabeza —dijo con una voz ronca.

"Genial, lo que me faltaba"

Tomó su móvil para ver la hora.

"A ver si me acuerdo y compro un reloj"

Atrasada, llegaría atrasada. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Se vistió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió con la tenida negra, tomó su mochila, en la cual llevaba ropa para que no la descubriesen y salió corriendo de su habitación.

Al estar tan apurada no se dio cuenta que Gaara iba caminado en sentido contrario hasta que sucede lo inevitable.

— ¡Ouch! Cof cof cof —tosió la castaña en el piso maldiciendo interiormente—. Ga…Gaara lo siento.

"¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas solo a mñi? ¿Por qué siempre me topo con él en las situaciones más inoportunas? ¿No puede ser alguien más?" se quejó de su gran mala suerte.

— ¿Hacia dónde vas tan apurada? —cuestionó ayudándola a pararse, ya que él gracias a la arena, ni siquiera había sentido el choque.

— ¿Eh? Voy a salir —respondió con voz ronca mientras tosía.

El pelirrojo se preocupó por la frecuente tos de la castaña y sin permiso tocó su frente para tomarle la temperatura

—Estás hirviendo en fiebre —dijo en tono normal, pero alarmado interiormente.

—Ah, sí, creo que estoy un poquitín resfriada —respondió en un tono despreocupado—. Ya se me pasará. Siempre me duran algunos días —agregó tratando de mantener la calma y no pensar en que la mano de Gaara aún tocaba su frente—… ¿puedes sacar tu mano de mi frente? Tengo que irme.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado —ordenó serio—, debes mejorarte.

—Pero…en serio. Llevo prisa.

—Si sales en este estado te enfermaras más. Mejor te llevaré a tu cuarto —dijo tomándola en brazos—. No te ofendas, pero eres más pesada de lo que aparentas —agregó para molestarla, la chica no era para nada pesada.

Ella ni siquiera le puso atención. Estaba sonrojada y en esos momentos, su cabeza no funcionaba correctamente. Ni siquiera le servía para reclamar ¿Por qué sería?

Después de dejarla en su cama y asegurarse de que estaba bien arropada y que no escaparía, Gaara se dirigió a la torre Kazekage para comenzar con su importante trabajo, mientras se preguntaba si no hubiese sido mejor dejarla inconsciente, así se aseguraba que la chica no se iría de inmediato.

Dani se quedó sola y recién ahí -cuando la cabeza le volvió a funcionar, hay que agregar- se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo se había salido con la suya. Su resfriado no era tan grave y además no aguantaba quedarse todo el día en cama.

Se levantó y abrió la ventana, ya que no se iba a arriesgar a salir por la puerta. Era hora de poner en marcha su antiguo plan. Ahora eran dos pisos los que tendría que bajar.

Calculó la distancia que había hasta llegar al suelo. Eran aproximadamente seis metros; no le quedaba otra opción que saltar. Si se ponía a atar sabanas se demoraría mucho y la podían descubrir. El costalazo que se daría dolería, pero su estado no podía empeorar, al menos eso pensaba. Tomó su mochila, su abrigo y se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana. Respiró profundamente para luego saltar. Esperó el golpe pero en vez de eso cayó parada, en un acto reflejo.

—yes! ¡Lo logre! ¡Soy genial! —pero luego de ese ataque de euforia, le vino un ataque de tos que no sabía cómo parar.

"Creo que no fue buena idea hacer eso" pensó mientras trataba desesperadamente de recuperar el aire.

Ya recuperada se dirigió hacia el restorán, pero tomó la precaución de ponerse su abrigo con el gorro, el cual impedía que la reconocieran tan fácilmente.

"Me voy a morir de calor" y sin embargo, estaba temblando.

Al llegar al restorán se encontró con un Kiosuke que la miraba sumamente molesto.

—Llegas tarde —le reprochó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Dani lo miró, incrédula. Él llegaba tarde día por medio y ¿le reprochaba por llegar tarde por primera vez?

—Si… es que me desperté tarde —dijo mientras tosía entre medio.

—Estás tosiendo demasiado —comentó preocupado—. Déjame ver… ¡estas hirviendo en fiebre! —exclamó alarmado mientras tocaba su frente.

—Es que estoy un poco resfriada.

—¿Un poco? Estás tosiendo, estás temblando, y tu frente está ardiendo ¿A eso llamas poco? —le reprochó molesto—. Debiste haberte quedado en la cama.

—Sí, bueno…Gaara me dijo lo mismo. Incluso me lo ordenó, pero… salté por la ventana —respondió con una risita nerviosa mientras retrocedía un poco, ya que aquello no le había hecho ninguna gracia a Kiosuke.

—Hmp, eres una idiota —dijo rolando sus ojos—. Ni sueñes que entrenarás, puedes quedarte a atender…no, mejor no. Te llevaré a casa y le diré a Gaara que te sujete con camisa de fuerzas a la cama

—¡No!, no me quiero quedar en cama —suplicó afligida.

—Erg, está bien. Quédate a atender o a revolotear por ahí, pero si te sientes mal me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí… —dijo cruzando el dedo índice y el del medio por detrás de la espalda.

Kiosuke vio por el reflejo de la ventana lo hecho por la castaña y sonrió burlonamente

—No hagas eso, detrás de ti hay una ventana.

La chica volteó y vio la dichosa ventana. En su ojo apareció un pequeño tic, ¿por qué nada le salía como ella quería?

—De acuerdo, te avisaré —dijo rendida aceptando los términos.

—No te preocupes, tendré a Kasumi vigilándote —dijo divertido, para luego mirarla activando su Sharingan—, y no quiero reclamos.

Dani al ver el Sharingan en los ojos de su amigo, desvió la mirada. Aquellos ojos no le gustaban en lo absoluto, aún no se acostumbraba a ellos y dudaba mucho que algún día lo hiciera. Así que por eso, asintió débilmente sin mirarlo todavía.

—A todo esto, ¿Cómo fue que te resfriaste? —cuestionó curioso, haciéndose el que no entendía nada.

—Bueno yo… —comenzó completamente roja al recordar su pequeño incidente.

— ¿Tu? —hizo el además de que continuara, con una sonrisa una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Me acosté encima de las tapas y sin secarme el cabello —dijo lo más creíblemente que le permitía su capacidad para mentir, aunque pensándolo bien, esa había sido la causa real de su resfriado.

—Eres un desastre para mentir —se rió divertido.

—No estoy mintiendo, es la verdad.

¡Pero si no estaba mintiendo! Era verdad.

—Bueno, bueno, es la verdad. Aunque si no me quieres contar lo que ocurrió… y ahora estás completamente roja… sí, creo que ya se quien estuvo involucrado —se rió entre dientes, provocando que el sonrojo de la chica aumentara—. Bueno, si quieres trabajar no veo por qué te quedas ahí parada —agregó entrando tranquilamente, dejando a una castaña cuyo rostro estaba más rojo que el cabello de Gaara.

Llegó el mediodía y el resfriado de Dani estaba empeorando, aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir. Ahora ya no tosía tanto, pero tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, fiebre y cuando caminaba sentía que daba vueltas.

—Dani-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Kasumi, la cual estaba al lado de ella, vigilándola, como le había dicho Kiosuke.

—Sí, no te preocupes Kasumi —dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

—Pero ¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe? ¡Si estas hirviendo en fiebre! —dijo alterada, perdiendo la paciencia que tenía, y utilizando su usual voz escandalosa.

—No te preocupes —dijo tocando su hombro—. ¿Me tienes algún pedido?

—Toma, este es el pedido de la mesa seis, lo quieren de inmediato —dijo rendida, ya que sabía que no la haría cambiar de opinión, pues aquella chica era testaruda como ella sola—. ¡Uy! Eres tan testaruda que me pones de los nervios. Mejor le diré a Kio-kun, a lo mejor él te hace entrar en razón —agregó exasperada mientras se iba.

Se dirigió a la cocina y les entregó el pedido diciéndoles que se apuraran. Después de algunos minutos salió con una bandeja llena de deliciosos platos.

Ya su dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Seguía mareada y sentía que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Sin poder evitarlo de desmayó y lo último que escuchó fue un llamado de… ¿Kankuro?

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¡Hola! Ha Pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Hace ya más de un año que no me pasaba para actualizar esta historia. La verdad no tengo muchas excusas para explicar mi ausencia, pero digamos que mucho colegio y algunos problemas personales me lo impidieron._

_Espero que este fic le interese a alguien al menos. El próximo capítulo ya lo estoy editando. Será más bien centrado en Gaara y algunas cositas nuevas aparecerán._

_Nos leemos!_


	13. La reunión

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**La reunión**

* * *

Un chico pelirrojo se encontraba revisando y firmando los informes de las últimas misiones. Después tendría que revisar las misiones que se habían solicitado en los últimos días y enviar los pergaminos a los equipos.

Estaba menos concentrado de lo normal y la razón se encontraba dormida y resfriada -al menos eso creía- en su casa. No tenía la menor idea de por qué se resfrió y le preocupaba ya que tenía demasiada fiebre y la chica no parecía tener intención de cuidarse.

Realmente ya no sabía lo que le pasaba con esa chica, pensaba casi todo el día en ella, se preocupaba si no llegaba a casa y durante las últimas semanas había intentado acercarse a ella, pero siempre la castaña trataba de evitarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Y para colmo, con lo que había pasado y conociendo un poco la personalidad de la muchacha, sospechaba que ella no volvería hablar con él. Qué suerte la suya.

—Gaara ¿estás ocupado? —cuestionó Kankuro entrando a la estancia como Pedro por su casa.

—¿No ves la ruma de papeles? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres ciego? —le preguntó molesto y algo exaltado. Si su hermano volvía a entrar de esa manera en su oficina, definitivamente le iba a dar un ataque o iba a terminar agarrado al techo por el susto

Kankuro lo miró con duda, usualmente Gaara no estaba tan distraído y advertía su presencia desde que entraba al edificio. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a su hermanito? Y aparte ¿por qué andaba con un humor de perros? Usualmente el muchacho estaba mucho más relajado.

—Vaya, que ánimo. Relájate un poco.

Gaara al darse cuenta de que sus ánimos no eran los mejores, desvió la mirada y trató de calmarse.

—Hmp, ¿Qué sucede, Kankuro? —ahora ya más calmado, le pudo preguntar.

—¡Ah! sí, eso, el consejo quiere verte —dijo cambiando su expresión a una más seria.

Genial, lo que le faltaba y él que quería un día tranquilo.

—¿Qué quieren ahora?

—Pues escuché algo sobre Dani. Ya sabes que Rei desde que Dani llegó, anda buscando motivos para que se vaya de la aldea. No sé con qué idiotez saldrá ahora.

—…De acuerdo diles que ya voy… —dijo suspirando mientras su hermano se marchaba de la oficina.

Qué bien, lo que le faltaba. Nuevamente tendría que escuchar a ese anciano que tenía metido entre ceja y ceja que la chica se marchara de la aldea. Salió de su oficina ataviado con las ropas del kazekage y llegó a la puerta de la sala de reuniones, la cual estaba siendo custodiada por dos ANBUs de elite. Abrió la puerta y vio a las personas con más altos cargo sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda.

—Kazekage-san —dijeron todos parándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, incluido su hermano.

Miró a todos los presentes y reparó en que su hermana Temari no estaba por ningún lado. Le dirigió una mirada a Kankuro con la pregunta reflejada en el rostro, a lo que Kankuro respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, con Kankuro a un costado y la silla vacía de Temari por el otro.

Justo cuando iba a preguntar el motivo de que se hiciera esa reunión extraordinaria, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una agitada Temari, que entraba para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Por qué llegas tarde? —cuestionó en un cuchicheo, solamente audible para ella.

—Estaba fuera de la aldea. Un ANBU me avisó de que haría esta reunión, me vine volando, así se llega más rápido.

Estuvo tentado de preguntarle qué andaba haciendo fuera de la aldea, pero en ese momento, al parecer la reunión iba a dar comienzo.

Un anciano con una larga barba y con su cabeza cubierta por un paño se atrevió a comenzar con la reunión.

"Rei" se dijo para sus adentros. Aquel viejo no le simpatizaba en lo absoluto, pero no podía despedirlo o sacarlo del consejo, porque su puesto en el mismo era vitalicio, aunque eso no evitaba que lo tuviera dentro de los más bajos cargos.

—Kazekage-sama —comenzó el anciano con seriedad—, algunos miembros del consejo convocamos a esta reunión para tratar el tema de Daniela Rozen, la chica que hace un mes llegó a esta aldea y que todavía no vuelve a su tierra.

—¿Qué pasa con Dani? —cuestionó Temari frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Bueno…creemos…

—Hable por usted, Rei-san —dijo un hombre rubio de ojos azules vestido con una bata blanca.

"Kaito" pensó él. Aquel hombre era uno de los miembros que más le simpatizaban y que él mismo había elegido para conformar el consejo, junto a su novia Kokoro. El hombre se había mostrado bastante interesado en Dani "una interesante muchacha, podríamos aprender mucho de ella" había dicho el hombre en una ocasión.

—Bueno, creo que la supuesta existencia de otro mundo es sólo una mentira para estar aquí en la aldea.

Sintió como Kankuro se tensaba en su asiento, molesto y él debía decir que estaba en parecidas condiciones.

—Hable claro Rei-san —pidió fríamente, hablando por primera desde que la reunión había dado comienzo.

—Es posible que tenga algo que ver con Akatsuki. Todos sabemos de la existencia del Shukaku que está en su interior, Kazekage-sama y bueno… Konoha ya fue visitada por uno de estos Akatsuki para llevarse al portador del Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto. No me sorprendería que trataran de capturarlo a usted también, Kazekage-sama. ¿Y qué mejor manera que infiltrar a un "débil" niña en la aldea para lograr el cometido más rápido?

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños fuertemente, hasta el punto de quedar blancos. ¿Con qué derecho decía tamaña estupidez? Era algo ilógico y absurdo lo que decía aquel anciano.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —dijo Kankuro visiblemente molesto. Como siempre era Kankuro el que, sin querer, decía lo que él no estaba dispuesto a exteriorizar—. Dani es una gran chica, no tiene derecho a decir algo como eso en contra de ella y además, piénselo, si de verdad estuviese trabajando para Akatsuki ¿no cree usted que ya hubiera tratado de atacar a Gaara? Además, la forma en que llegó y su vestimenta habría sido otra si hubiera sido ese el caso, al menos si yo intentara infiltrarme trataría de llamar la menor atención posible ¿o me equivoco? —cuestionó con voz dura.

El anciano se quedó sin palabras.

—Kankuro-dono tiene razón —dijo el hombre rubio—, si ella fuera una Akatsuki, ya hubiera tratado de capturar a Gaara-sama.

Kankuro y Temari asintieron con el ceño fruncido mientras Gaara estaba igual de fastidiado, pero no lo demostraba. ¿Qué se había creído ese anciano para hablar así de SU Dani? ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Había dicho SU Dani?, de nuevo con lo mismo.

"Concéntrate, estúpido" se pateó mentalmente, donde la arena no lo podía proteger.

—No podemos estar seguros, Kaito —dijo Rei, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Rei tiene razón —dijo una cincuentona de pelo canoso—, aunque la muchacha no sea una Akatsuki, es una amenaza para Suna. Si Akatsuki sabe sobre esta chica, no duden en que vendrán por ella al saber que procede de otro mundo. Mi opinión es que abandone la aldea.

¿Pero que está diciendo esa vieja loca?, ¿echar a Dani de la aldea y dejarla a su suerte? ¡Hn! Ni siquiera él era tan canalla.

—Dani no irá a ningún lado. Ella se mantendrá aquí en la aldea hasta que regrese a su mundo —dijo serio con voz fría.

—Pero Kazekage-sama, usted no entiende… —se quejó la mujer, intentando hacer entrar en razón al joven muchacho.

—Me parece que usted es la que no entiende, Izumi-oba-san —interrumpió una mujer de unos veinte y pocos—. ¿Qué peligro puede representar una niña de trece años?

La mujer llamada Izumi pareció enojarse por su sobrenombre.

—¡Vaya!, parece que sus modales no han cambiado, Kokoro-san, sigue siendo la misma muchacha ignorante y maleducada que cuando le mataron a su familia hace ya quince años —dijo con veneno en la voz.

Algunos de los presentes, incluidos los tres hermanos, fruncieron el ceño ante lo dicho por la mujer mayor. No era justo meterle el dedo en la llaga a Kokoro, que había sufrido mucho en su pasado. Sin embargo, a la mujer de cabello anaranjado pareció no importarle lo dicho por la mujer más mayor, y sólo esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—No creo que sea maleducado decir las cosas por su nombre, al menos eso creo —replicó fríamente Kokoro.

Kankuro soltó una pequeña risita y él, por su parte, sonrió de medio lado. Debía reconocer que de todos los del consejo, las únicas personas que le simpatizaban eran Kokoro y Kaito, bueno, aparte de Baki y sus hermanos.

—Por favor, Kokoro-san, Izumi-san, no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar —dijo con voz grave un hombre con un paño en la cabeza, parecido al de Rei, con la diferencia que este tenía una pequeña tela que tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

El hombre miró a todos los del consejo y comenzó a hablar.

—Creo que Kokoro-san y Kaito-san tienen razón. La muchacha no representa ningún peligro para la aldea por ahora. Gaara así lo cree, además Daniela pasó a ser una ciudadana de Sunagakure y como tal se le debe proteger, aunque en el futuro llame la atención de Akatsuki, e incluso de Orochimaru. Además si se llegan a interesar en ella, algo debe tener.

Gaara se revolvió algo inquieto en su asiento al escuchar lo último dicho por su antiguo maestro. Sí, Dani tenía algo; había algo extraño en ella y la idea de que Akatsuki u Orochimaru se interesaran en ella por el solo hecho de venir de otro mundo, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Las personas que aún no hablaban comenzaron a comentar en voz baja. La mayoría estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por el hombre.

—Baki-san tiene razón —dijo un hombre joven con barba—. Si Akatsuki la quiere la debemos proteger, ella ahora es parte de esta aldea.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Yura-san —dijo una mujer morena.

—Yo también —se escuchó otra voz.

Gaara se sintió aliviado. Al menos la mayoría del consejo coincidía en que Dani debía quedarse y que había que protegerla, aunque lo de ser capturada, era sólo una teoría lejana.

—¡Tontos! Nos están llevando a la perdición —dijo un pelinegro de tez morena—. La muchacha debe irse.

¡Uf! Esto de estar en la democracia… Gaara sólo miraba a todos los presentes; algunos querían que la muchacha se fuera y los otros no.

—Me parece que eso es innecesario —volvió a decir Kaito—, todavía ni siquiera sabemos si Akatsuki vendrá a por ella. Además piénsenlo… ¿no les da curiosidad saber acerca de este extraño mundo del que ella habla?, el día que llego a la aldea en su mochila fue encontrado un interesante objeto.

—Se llama laptop —aclaró Kankuro seriamente—. Ella me enseñó cómo utilizarlo, creo que ahí tiene una prueba, Rei-san, eso no es nada que exista aquí —dijo triunfante.

Gaara asintió mentalmente. Aún recordaba el día de "Clases de computación con la sexy profe Dani" (así era como la chica las había llamado) que sus hermanos habían tenido una semana después de la llegada de la muchacha a la aldea.

Él, por su parte, había pasado de tan interesantes clases y Kankuro aún lo molestaba en casa, sentándose cerca de él con la laptop, que Daniela usualmente le prestaba y burlándose sutilmente de su ignorancia. Aunque claro, muy sutilmente había que agregar, porque al momento en que dejaba de ser sutil, un puño de arena le dejaba un leve chichón en la cabeza, seguido de un frío "Kankuro, debo trabajar" que entre líneas significaba claramente: "sal de acá ahora mismo sino quieres convertirte en puré de marionetista", aunque claro, esa advertencia también era muy sutil, y sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces Kankuro infería varias dolorosas consecuencias detrás de tres simples palabras.

—Pues sobre eso… —comenzó Kokoro, consiguiendo la atención de todos los presentes—. Pues, hace unos meses Gaara-sama me envió de misión a un país muy lejano. Tenemos una diferencia horaria de doce horas, así que es una tierra muy lejana. Volví hace poco más de una semana y…pues es un país con mucha tecnología y lo que Kankuro-san describe, también existe allí.

Claro, todavía esperaba el informe de esa misión y a ella se le ocurría presentarlo justo en medio de la reunión. Definitivamente, Kokoro nunca cambiaba. Usualmente debía recordarse a sí mismo porqué la mantenía como jefe del departamento de relaciones exteriores y comercio internacional y claro, la respuesta era tan simple como que ella era uno de los shinobi más leales a su persona y que conocía personalmente cuanto valía.

—Conseguí un ejemplar del aparato, junto a otras cosas, como un móvil, reproductor de música…

Ok… hasta a él lo había hecho dudar lo que dijo Kokoro. Pero por otro lado ella estaba de acuerdo con que Daniela permaneciera en la aldea.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Kokoro?"

—Por lo que todas las cosas sorprendentes de la muchacha, podrían provenir de allá —dijo Rei—, por lo que la teoría de que sea una Akatsuki aún está en juego.

—Definitivamente no —sentenció Kokoro con convicción y ella no sabía cuanto alivio esas palabras habían provocado en su Kazekage—. De hecho lo que encontré en aquel lugar, comprueba la aseveración de que Daniela-san proviene de otro mundo.

Todos, incluidos Gaara, la miraron confundidos e interesados.

—Durante el tiempo que estuve ahí me dediqué a investigar sobre su progreso y tecnología y logré hacerme amiga de un físico que estaba trabajando en un experimento. Me explicó que siempre les había llamado la atención los jutsus de tele transporte que algunos ninjas utilizaban, y siguiendo el procedimiento con el que funciona, lograron crear una maquina, un aparato que permite la tele transportación, aunque no sabían a donde los llevaban. Experimentaron con animales, los cuales llevaban pequeñas cámaras con lo que pudieron grabar el lugar, estos animales eran enviados por un día a distintos lugares. Lo que descubrieron en esos lugares fue ciudades muy parecidas a las suyas: grandes rascacielos, automóviles —dijo, aunque sabía que nadie de ahí entendía aquel concepto—, tecnología muy similar a la suya y una red global, una red que no sólo se limitaba a unos pocos países como en este mundo —Claro, todo sabían que existían países más desarrollados que solían no mezclar su cultura con los países de shinobis—, sino que era una red que abarcaba a todo el mundo, demostrando que todo ese mundo poseía ese tipo de tecnología. Aunque debería decirse que dimensión es una mejor forma de definirlo. No es un mundo ajeno al nuestro. Es una dimensión alterna, ya que poseemos la misma luna y el planeta es el mismo.

Kokoro pasó la vista por todos los presentes, complacida de que Rei y los demás se mantuvieran callados.

—Luego probaron con un humano. Aunque la energía que se necesitó fue mucho más, gracias a la energía atómica pudieron conseguirlo. El que fue enviado estuvo investigando aquella dimensión por cerca de seis meses. Lo que descubrió aquel sujeto, coincide con lo que ha dicho Daniela-chan —Gaara no pasó por alto el cariñoso sufijo que la mujer utilizaba— a Kankuro-san, Temari-san y a Gaara-sama. Gaara-sama, en el informe que estoy preparando viene todo detallado. —Él asintió, comprendiendo que la mujer no quería entrar mucho en aquel tema—. En cuanto al computador portátil, notebook o laptop, como prefieran, John, el físico del que les hablé, me dijo que habían conseguido varios aparatos de la dimensión "global" que fue como la llamaron, con el fin de investigarlos y ver que tan parecida era su tecnología.

La mayoría de los presentes lanzaron una exclamación cuando vieron como la mujer sacaba un aparato de un maletín negro. Los hermanos notaron que era muy parecido a la laptop de Dani. Luego la mujer sacó algo más y eso sí que no sabían lo que era. Kokoro enchufó este otro aparato y luego lo conectó mediante un cable con el computador. En la pared apareció un cuadrado blanco y luminoso, y ahí comprendieron que aquel aparato servía para proyectar imágenes.

—Si tuviera el portátil de la niña en este momento, podría demostrarles que de verdad Daniela viene de ese otro mundo. Por ahora, me limitaré a mostrarles un mapa de esa dimensión, que posee algunas diferencias. Las capas tectónicas deben haber tenido una actividad distinta en esa dimensión en el pasado, lo que explica el hecho de que los continentes tengan una forma distinta.

La mujer comenzó a teclear rápidamente el aparato y en la pared se vio un mapa de la tierra.

—Antes de irme, me facilitaron este programa. Posee datos actualizados sobre los países de esa dimensión, recolectados directamente desde su red global. ¿A que país pertenece la pequeña?

Kankuro fue el que le contestó, diciéndole que durante su niñez había vivido en Estados Unidos, pero que luego se había mudado a un país de América del sur llamado Chile.

La mujer al escuchar el primer nombre, frunció el ceño, aunque nadie supo por qué y luego se relajó al escuchar el nombre de Chile. Mientras tecleaba, un continente se hizo más notorio que los demás y luego abarcó toda la pantalla. A un costado se podía ver la pequeña inscripción de "mapa físico" que luego fue cambiada a "mapa político". Ahí, el continente en forma de triángulo se subdividió en países, pintados de distintos colores para ser diferenciados.

—El trozo largo de tierra pintado de rojo corresponde a Chile, el país del que proviene la muchacha. Al norte limita con Perú; al este con Bolivia y Argentina, al oeste con el océano pacífico y al sur con el paso Drake. Posee territorio en el continente antártico, que parece abajo, y posee también territorios en el continente de Oceanía gracias al dominio en Rapa Nui, ese pequeño triángulo que se ve en el océano.

Eso lo dijo leyendo un pequeño recuadro que apareció cuando la "la flecha" se posó sobre el país en cuestión. Luego comenzó a leer la información general del país, tales como el presidente de la república, densidad y datos en general.

—Kokoro-san, si usted posee esta información, es probable que la niña la haya conseguido de la misma forma que usted —refutó Rei.

Algunos de los presentes bufaron; aquel hombre realmente era muy irritante. Gaara ya se estaba aburriendo de la situación.

—Bueno, me parece que eso se podrá comprobar ahora mismo —dijo Temari mientras extraía algo de una mochila que llevaba.

Era el portátil de Dani. Sintió como Kankuro se tensaba a su lado. Para ninguno de los tres era un secreto que Daniela era muy celosa con sus cosas y que no dejaba que las sacaran sin su permiso. Gaara supuso que la muchacha se lo había prestado.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —preguntó su hermano en un susurro.

—Lo tomé prestado. Sabía de qué sería la reunión, así que preferí traerlo por si lo necesitaba. En cuanto termine la reunión lo dejo donde mismo para que no se dé cuenta.

¿Cómo era eso?

—O sea es que ella no sabe que lo tomaste… ¿cómo es que no se dio cuenta? —Cuestionó él—. Se supone que debería estar en cama, debe tener el sueño profundo para no haberse percatado.

—Pues cuando yo llegué a la casa no había nadie —contestó Temari un tanto confundida.

Claro, como no se le había ocurrido antes.

Maldita niña. Al final se había escapado. No le importaría tanto si no fuera por el resfriado que tenía. Aquel resfriado no debería ser tomado a la ligera. Niña tonta, tal vez haberla dejado amarrada a la cama hubiese sido una mejor idea.

Kokoro comenzó a explicar algo sobre los sistemas operativos y de cómo Microsoft Windows no era un sistema operativo del país que había visitado. La explicación que dio la mujer fue bastante extensa, pero él esta vez no le puso atención, estaba mucho más interesado en despotricar en su mente en contra de Dani ¿Cómo se le ocurría ser tan irresponsable?

Siguió refunfuñando en su mente hasta que sintió como Kaito se paraba de su asiento y comenzaba a decir con un tono emocionado.

—Maravilloso. Esa muchacha nos puede enseñar muchas cosas de su mundo.

—Kaito, no empieces con tus ataques científicos —dijo Rei resoplando. El hecho de que su teoría fuera desacreditada completamente, lo ponía de mal humor.

—Creo que Kaito-san tiene razón —dijo cuando volvió nuevamente al planeta tierra y a la dimensión correcta, además—. Dani nos puede enseñar muchas cosas de su mundo.

—Además, como estos científicos en ese país, podríamos visitar nosotros mismos su mundo —dijo Kokoro con una sonrisa— y aprender de su cultura.

—Sigo diciendo que debe irse, sin importar que tan importante sea aquella dimensión o cuan desarrollados estén —dijo Izumi molesta—, nadie nos dice que los habitantes de esa dimensión sean pacíficos, y no creo que quieran comenzar una guerra con otra dimensión.

Kokoro no dijo nada, pero sabía que en cierta parte la mujer tenía razón. En esa otra dimensión, la energía nuclear que "Tec" ocupaba para abastecer al país y llevar a cabo proyectos, se ocupaba para crear armas. Al igual que en "Tec" habían aviones, con la diferencia que algunos eran para la guerra. Tenían armas destructivas, que con tan solo lanzar un pequeño proyectil a base de pólvora, podía provocar la muerte. En tan sólo un segundo pasaron por su mente todas las imágenes negativas y bélicas que John había conseguido de la otra dimensión.

Pero eso no significaba que si ambas dimensiones entraban en contacto, podría comenzar una guerra. En todo caso, tal vez era mejor no arriesgarse.

De todos modos, el informe lo tenía casi terminado y pronto se lo entregaría a Gaara. Casi sintió pena por el chico, ya que tendría que leerse obligatoriamente más de mil páginas. Casi.

—Dani no se irá de esta aldea y no quiero que vuelvan a tocar el tema —sentenció Gaara cansado—. Si es de lo único que quieren hablar yo me marcho, puesto que ya se solucionó.

Se paró siendo imitado por Kankuro, Temari, Kokoro, Kaito y Baki y la mayoría de los miembros, quedando solo Izumi, Rei y el pelinegro dentro de la sala.

Ya afuera Kankuro soltó un bufido de indignación.

—Decir que Dani es peligrosa, ¡ja! —espetó molesto.

Pues realmente él ya no andaba con muchas ganas de defender a la muchacha; su resentimiento hacia ella iba en aumento cada vez que recordaba que había escapado de casa. Estaba seguro que no sentiría ni una pizca de preocupación si es que le pasaba algo malo por no haber cuidado el resfriado, de hecho, estaba esperando aquello para decirle un contundente "te lo dije"

—Kankuro, tranquilízate —le dijo seriamente a su hermano.

Gracias a la muchacha, su ánimo estaba peor y no quería soportar el refunfuño de su hermano.

Todos los shinobi del consejo comenzaron a separarse para salir de la torre, incluida Temari que poco menos volaba para ir a dejar el portátil en el lugar adecuado. Los únicos que se quedaron junto a ellos fueron Kokoro y Kaito.

—Gaara-sama, debemos tener cuidado con esos tres, harán lo posible para que Daniela-chan abandone la aldea, sobre todo si llegan a leer el informe de esta misión —dijo Kokoro seriamente, y Gaara sabía que se dirigía de manera respetuosa a él solo porque estaban acompañados.

Su último comentario lo descolocó un poco, pero prefirió dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

—Lo sé, tendremos que no darles razones, aunque creo que no son un problema, por ahora al menos.

—Esa muchacha es fascinante, me pregunto si también podría utilizar el chakra —dijo Kaito pensativo—. Kazekage-sama, me gustaría entrenarla.

Oh bueno, no era mala idea realmente, pero…

—No es justo Kaito —replicó Kokoro haciéndose la inmadura ante su novio—. Yo quiero entrenarla.

Genial, lo que le faltaba, ahora estaba en medio de algo que terminaría en cursilerías.

—Creo que hay que apurarse, estaba pensando en que sea mi alumna en vez de que vaya a una academia ninja —dijo para zanjar el tema.

—Sí, si se entrena con el Kazekage, Rei e Izumi no podrían hacer nada. Además nosotros tenemos un cargo más alto que ellos, no pueden desobedecer a un superior —dijo Kaito con una sonrisa.

—Eso, eso —dijo Kokoro emocionada—. Kaito-kun, ¿vamos a almorzar?

—Sí, Kokoro-chan.

Gaara sólo los observó con cierta incredulidad. Gaara aún no podía digerir bien, que Kokoro, la misma mujer con la cual él había realizado incontables misiones de asesinato y espionaje, se comportara tan…tan…tan…normal.

Cuando se fueron, Kankuro soltó la carcajada.

—Esos dos son algo fuera de lo común, debo decir.

Él sólo lo miró, y por ese breve instante estuvo completamente de acuerdo con él, aunque claro, no se lo diría.

—Hey Gaara—pero claro, Kankuro siempre lo molestaba—, te quiero hacer una invitación. Me hablaron de un restorán… —No sabía realmente que mueca había puesto, pero su hermano había guardado silencio demasiado rápido.

—No lo sé.

—¡Vamos! hermanito, así te olvidas de todo esto por un momento. Porque me atrevería a decir que no te simpatizó mucho que anduvieran diciendo esas cosas acerca de Dani.

¡BINGO!

A veces odiaba que su hermano estuviera aprendiendo a conocerlo tan bien en tan poco tiempo. Lo miró pensativo por unos momentos hasta que asintió.

—De acuerdo —suspiró resignado, pues su hermano de alguna forma tenía razón.

* * *

_Notas de autora:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo y la excusa que tengo es que no he podido ni respirar con la universidad. Espero que haya alguien a la que aún le interese le historia._

_¿Se merece un review?_


End file.
